


Karasuno farm & homestead

by lattice12357



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU WHERE MISGENDERING DOESNT EXIST, Character Growth, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Lesbian Yachi Hitoka, M/M, Multi, Neurodiversity, Team as Family, Trans Author Writing Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Wholesome, gays in nature, organic-y hippie gays, queer shimizu kiyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice12357/pseuds/lattice12357
Summary: The story of how Suga and Daichi, off-the-grid farmers and homesteaders, accidentally adopted four teenaged boys.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 110
Kudos: 159





	1. kageyama (1)

The paved roads had turned to bumpy dirt ten minutes ago. His older cousin, Kiyoko, drove with both hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. In an hour, the landscape had transformed from familiar working-class suburbs to fields and patches of forest.

“Can you drive...less like this? You’re making me nauseous.”

She glared at him. “We’re heading up to the mountains. The roads are twisty all on their own.”

Kageyama sighed. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes.” He waited for her to elaborate; when she didn’t, he sighed again and leaned back against the headrest.

“Look, I know this isn’t what you wanted the end of your junior year to go like. And I know you and I have never been that close. But please be respectful to my friends. They’re doing me a big favor by letting you stay here.”

Kageyama grunted.

“It’s better than having to finish out the school year, isn’t it?”

Kageyama shrugged. Kiyoko sighed.

They turned onto a narrower road and Kiyoko slowed down further. After what felt like forever, she turned onto a driveway surrounded by trees. “Wait here.”

She got out and unlocked the gate, walking it open, then drove through before getting out to close it behind them. “This is their property.”

Kageyama nodded.

At the top of the driveway was a clearing with a large house. It was surrounded by an eclectic mix of gardens and plots, and, farther out, fields.

“We’ll park here and carry your stuff up.”

“HEY! Kiyoko!” a voice called as they got out of the car.

Both cousins looked toward the house in the voice’s direction. A young man with gray hair was waving in their direction. He looked to be a little older than Kiyoko, but then again, Kageyama was never very good at judging those things.

“Hi, Suga!” Kiyoko called back.

“Let me help you with your stuff! Kageyama-kun, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” He busied himself filling his arms with bags and boxes. Suga and Kiyoko started chatting, Kiyoko sounding much more animated than she had five minutes ago.

“I’ll show you both to his room.” Suga led them inside, then up a flight of stairs and a ladder. “Here, if you hand me things, I’ll set them down. Kiyoko said you’re not bothered by heights?”

“No.”

“Good, then. You’ll have the most privacy here. And of course, you’re welcome to hang out downstairs whenever you like. It’s sort of like a common area where we eat meals and relax.” Kageyama finished handing Suga the few things he’d brought--a duffle bag of clothes, a bag of books and personal effects, a bag of toiletries. “I’ve left a bunch of sheets and blankets on the chair up here for you. And I’ll show you where to find more downstairs. Well, why don’t I give you a quick tour while it’s still light?”

“I should probably start driving back.”

“Aw, you won’t stay for dinner?”

“I wish I could, but I need to get back to campus.”

“Too bad. I know Daichi wanted to say hi.”

“Another time!”

They walked Kiyoko back to her car and waved goodbye. It was spring. A chill settled on them as dusk approached. For the first time, Kageyama felt anxious about her leaving him behind there.

And then she was gone, after a forced goodbye between them and a friendly one between her and Suga. Suga showed him how to secure the gate whenever anyone left and taught him the code for the lock.

“Alright. Well, we can do a longer tour tomorrow. There’s a lot to see, and it’s getting dark. For now, I’ll show you the most important parts.” Kageyama normally didn’t get along with people, but Suga was so...what was the word? Unflappable. As if nothing Kageyama said could bother him, no matter how awkward it was. In fact, it almost seemed as if Suga was enjoying hanging out with Kageyama? Kageyama was sure he was just misreading Suga’s signals. Maybe it was that Suga was just really passionate about his house and showing people around. 

By the time that it was dark and they came back to the main house to start dinner, he knew where to go if he needed to find Daichi or Suga in the middle of the night, how to use the outhouse, and what things around the property were off limits. “And we’ll learn a lot more tomorrow, but you can always ask, okay? Any question, no matter how small.”

He nodded. As they walked back into the main house, a rich, savory smell hit their noses.

“Ah, Daichi!”

A dark-haired man looked up from the stove. “Hello. You must be Kageyama-kun. I’d shake your hand, but mine are a bit full at the moment.”

“What would you like me and him to do?” Suga placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder and leaned into his side.

“Would you like to show him where everything is so he can set the table?”

“Sure.” Suga squeezed Daichi’s waist before giving Kageyama a tour of the small kitchen. “You can grab three plates--you don’t expect Tanaka back, do you?”

“Nah, tomorrow.”

“So three plates, and then the silverware is below that. I’ll take these to the table--and you can bring the salad and the water glasses. You can fill up the pitcher, too.” 

“Suga, can you set out a trivet for me?”

“Ah, yep! And here, Kageyama, take those napkins--”

They were all seated and ready to eat within moments. Daichi had made a mountain of fluffy rice and a saucepan full of red curry. “Itadakimasu,” Kageyama muttered. “Uh, is there meat in this?”

“Pork,” Daichi said. Neither he nor Suga missed Kageyama’s appreciative look.

For the first part of dinner, Kageyama inhaled his food while Daichi and Suga chatted about everything going on on the homestead. “Suzie’s been a little cranky recently. Have you noticed?”

Daichi frowned. “I hadn’t. Did you check her hooves and her fur?”

“Yep. I think her nose might be a bit red and dry. Do you know if Nishinoya has any availability soon?”

“I can call him tomorrow. That way he can also do a checkup for Lisa.”

“She’s been listless too,” Suga agreed. He turned to Kageyama. “Suzie is a goat and Lisa is a horse.”

“Ah.”

“Do you like animals, Kageyama?” Daichi asked.

“Uh.” He had a feeling that this was one of those situations where he wasn’t supposed to lie, but he wasn’t supposed to tell the whole truth. “I don’t know. I don’t think they like me.” Suga laughed and the corner of Daichi’s mouth twitched.

“Well, we have a lot of animals here. I’m sure at least one of them will like you.”

Kageyama shrugged and took another mouthful of curry. Right, that was another rule to follow. “Thank you for the food. It’s very good.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll teach you how to make it.” Daichi took a sip of water. “But Suga, I was thinking the three of us could work on tilling some of the fallow plots tomorrow. I want to get some of those seeds in the ground before the weekend.”

“Sure.”

“If we make good progress on that, we can take a break and do some of the things that have been piling up on the to-do list.”

“Okay. You’re the boss, boss.”

Daichi leveled an unimpressed look at Suga, who was grinning. “Don’t listen to him, Kageyama-kun. This is a democracy.”

“A democracy of which Daichi is the boss.” The boss in question rolled his eyes. “Anyway. How’re you doing, Kageyama-kun? Still hungry?”

Kageyama paused mid-way through a mouthful of salad. “Uh.”

“You can swallow,” Daichi grinned.

“Uh, no. I’m full. Or I will be, after this.”

“Alright. Well, take your time. And our kitchen is pretty well stocked. You can always have anything you need.” Kageyama jerked his head in gratitude.

Daichi and Suga killed time chatting at the table until Kageyama was finished, then showed him their method for washing dishes. It was a little strange, standing next to the two men who were--what did Kiyoko say, seven?--years older than him and several centimeters shorter. He was having a hard time telling if he should be thinking about them as peers or elders. They were already kinder and more lenient with him than any of the adults in his life. And yet, they both had a confidence and strength that made him feel safe with them.

“Well, we’ll let you have the rest of the evening to get settled in. Daichi and I will hang around the main house for a bit before we go to bed, so come get us if you need anything.”

“Okay.” He’d already begun to walk up the stairs to the attic when he realized his mistake. “Uh. Thank you.”

“Sure thing, Kageyama-kun. We’re glad you’re here,” Daichi said easily. He and Suga looked nothing alike, but the smiles they both sent his direction were uncannily similar.

“Sweet dreams!”

He ended up going back downstairs to brush his teeth, but didn’t need his hosts for any reason. On the contrary, he was exhausted--ready to fall asleep at any moment. Kageyama could hear Daichi and Suga’s comforting voices downstairs as he drifted off, swaddled in warm blankets.

“I really don’t think you need to stay here all night, babe.”

“But this house makes weird noises, sometimes. I just want to be here on his first night, in case he gets scared.”

“He’s seventeen, Suga.”

“Seventeen-year-olds can get scared too!”

A sigh. “Whatever will make you the most comfortable, then. I’ll miss you, though.”

Suga laughed. “No you won’t. You fall asleep like a rock every night.”

“Not  _ every  _ night.”

“Head out of the gutter, Sawamura.”

“Who said my--! Alright, never mind. If you can’t sleep out here, though, please come to bed.”

“Okay.” As Kageyama fell asleep completely, he thought he heard the sound of a kiss downstairs. But maybe it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea when I'll be able to update this! But if you want to read more, please tell me :)


	2. kageyama (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raise your mf hand if you're gay and you love cottage core

“Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama’s eyes opened slowly. The attic was filled with sun from the skylights overhead. He watched dust motes float through the air as he tried to remember where he was.

“You awake up there?” 

“Uh,” he managed groggily. A man chuckled from downstairs—Daichi?

“Breakfast is hot. Come get it when you’re ready.”

Now that Kagayama thought about it, he was pretty hungry. The smell of frying meat didn’t help. He sat up and pawed through his duffle bag for a clean set of clothes. It was cold where his cozy blanket slid off of him, so he threw on a clean shirt, pants, and sweatshirt. And a thick pair of socks. His mother would be smug if she knew they were coming in handy after he’d told her they were overkill.

“Good morning, Kageyama-kun.” Suga looked relaxed and cheerful, wearing a red flannel shirt and drinking from a steaming mug. “How’d you sleep? Want any coffee?”

“Uh, I slept well. Thanks. Do you have any milk?”

“Sure, in the fridge.”

Daichi set an empty mug in front of him. “Eggs, toast, fried ham?”

“Yes please.” Daichi piled food on a plate for him while Kageyama poured himself a cup of milk.

“We’ve also got ketchup here. And apple slices,” Suga said, pushing them toward him.

“Ah, thank you.”

“So you slept through the night? No issues?” Daichi placed a heaping plate in front of him.

He was in the middle of shaking his head reflexively before remembering. “Oh. Uh, it sounded like there was stuff on the roof, maybe? Like...scratching?”

“Ah.”

“That would be the cats,” Daichi explained. “Sometimes in the middle of the night they get all…”

“Feral?” Suga suggested.

“Sure, yeah. They just like to scamper around up there for some reason.”

“Huh.” Kageyama made eye contact with a large, fluffy, gray cat lounging on the sofa. It glared back. “So do you feed them all? Or are they wild?”

“We feed them. Unfortunately.”

“Some will disappear for days on end and can fend for themselves pretty well,” Daichi amended.

“How many do we have, last we checked?”

“Hmm.” Daichi counted on his fingers. “Seven, right?”

“Sounds close enough to me. And we’ve got three dogs.”

“And then all the farm animals.”

“We already fed them this morning,” Suga said. “But you can come with one of us to give them dinner this evening.” Kageyama nodded, already dreading it.

“Uh, thank you for the food. It’s good.”

“I’m glad. Have as much as you like.” Daichi himself was having another piece of toast with egg on top. Suga was munching on apple slices and sipping the dark brew in his mug.

“So…” His hosts looked up at him. “What do you guys...do all day?”

Daichi was chewing, so Suga answered. “Good question. Well, there are certain chores that need to get done every day. And others that don’t need to get done every day, but frequently. Then when those are done, there are always a couple of projects we’ve got going on. Right now, for example, we’re getting everything ready for the planting season. And we’re looking to install some more solar panels. We’ve got them on the roof of this house, but we want to get some set up over where Daichi and I sleep.”

“Yeah, we’re always scheming ways to save energy or maximize our resources. Oh, and that’s another thing I don’t know if Suga mentioned--we do a lot of composting here, and he’s sort of like a compost wizard.” Suga snorted. “Seriously--through a lot of trial and error, he’s found the most efficient way to break down and reuse, if possible, all of our waste.”

“Yep. But there’s signs up by all the trash, recycling, and compost bins that should make it pretty clear what goes where. And if it’s not, just ask.”

“And Kiyoko told you about the toiletry rule?” Kageyama stared at Daichi blankly. “Just that there’s only specific products we allow down our drains. So use whatever’s in the bathroom already.”

“But anyway. Whenever we aren’t doing chores, or projects, or errands, Daichi and I both have side hustles to make a little extra money.”

“Or we just relax, of course.”

“That too. Yeah, we’re big into relaxing, Kageyama-kun. And taking care of ourselves. So if you ever don’t feel well, or like you need to rest, please just tell us.”

Daichi nodded in agreement. “Definitely. That’s the best part about living on your own land and working for yourself--being on your own schedule.”

Kageyama nodded, reminded that today was a Monday. It was a relief to not have to go to school anymore.

“Still hungry?” Suga asked. 

Kageyama hesitated. “Why don’t you go serve yourself some more,” Daichi encouraged.

His hunger overcame his awkwardness, and he got up to refill his plate. Back at the table, his hosts were bent over a notepad, their heads almost touching.

“Right--keep eating, Kageyama-kun, I’m just going to talk through the plan for today. The main thing we’re going to do is till some of our plots and set up rows so they’re ready for planting. We can also get the mesh squares out too. If we get through a lot, we could even start putting the seeds in the ground.”

“And one of us will take you around to feed all the animals dinner so you can see how to do it.”

“Mhmm. And we never want you to feel forced into doing anything. If there’s a task you hate or find tedious, there’s always a dozen other things to do. Like, if you get tired of tilling, you could always go split some firewood or start getting dinner together. Just let us know.”

“Yep,” Suga agreed. As Suga asked Daichi if he should call Tanaka to pick anything up in town, Kageyama sipped his milk pensively. There was something unsettling about being here, something different than he was used to. It was the feeling of making a great save in volleyball, but sending it straight to the other team’s wing spiker. The sensation that the other shoe was about to drop. Because Kageyama, as he’d learned from experience, wasn’t someone people got along with. Not his teachers, not his classmates, not his teammates. And certainly not his family. It was only a matter of time before Daichi and Suga realized this too.

“Anything else you’re hungry for, Kageyama-kun?”

He looked up to see them both smiling at him. “Uh. No.”

“Great. Well, when you’re ready, you can wash your plate--you remember how to from last night?”

“Yeah. Thank you Suga-san, Daichi-san.”

“Our pleasure.”

The three of them cleaned up the breakfast remains, and Suga good-naturedly re-explained what got composted, recycled, and trashed.

“Alright, we can head out the back door--behind you, Kageyama.”

The door, hidden behind a curtain in the kitchen, opened out onto a slightly rickety, cluttered porch. “We’ve been meaning to tidy up back here for a while,” Suga said, somewhat abashedly, “but we have a bad habit of using the yard for storage.” They walked across to the two sheds. On their left side, chickens in their coop fluttered and made a racket.

“They always think they’re going to get something,” Daichi sighed. “Tiny lil pea brains.” He unlocked one of the sheds and swung the door open, then tossed the keys to Suga. “Can you grab the tools, Kou?”

“Yeah.”  _ Wait, who was Kou, and why did Suga respond to it? _

“Give me a hand, Kageyama? The mesh isn’t heavy, just awkward.” 

“Sure.” The bundles that he helped set down in the yard were not what he was expecting. Well, a few of them were--basic, flexible, black screens to let light in but keep animals out. But others looked a little more...eclectic.

Daichi noticed him staring and grinned proudly. “Suga made those. Out of materials we couldn’t recycle or compost.”

“Ah.”

“They don’t look like much, but they’ve held up for a year now.” Suga handed him and Daichi shovels and work gloves. “We’ll leave the mesh here for now, Dai?”

“Sure. Did you show Kageyama the far field yesterday evening?”

“Nope, not enough time.”

“Great. Well, we call it the far field, but this property is pretty small. So it’s only a five minute walk--hello, Miso!”

A huge, fluffy, white dog bounded up toward them. “Good morning, princess,” Suga cooed, kneeling down to baby her. “Where’s your brother--oh, there you are, Soba!” An imposing Great Dane trotted up to them and glared at Kageyama.

“Now, now, Soba. Be nice,” Daichi admonished. “Kageyama-kun, would it be okay if I pat your back?”

“Uh…?”

“Just so the dogs know that you’re a friend,” Suga explained.

“Oh. Uh. Okay?”

“This is Kageyama,” Daichi said soothingly, making the same patting motions on Kageyama’s upper back and Soba’s head. “New friend. Daichi, Suga, Soba, Miso, and Kageyama. All friends.”

Soba made an uneasy sound in the back of his throat. Miso was happily splayed tummy-up, Suga’s hands buried in her thick fur. “‘S okay, Soba. Everything’s good,” Daichi said softly. His tone of voice made Kageyama’s heart feel weird.

With one more uneasy whine, Soba curled up on top of Daichi’s feet. Daichi and Suga both laughed, and Daichi stopped touching Kageyama in order to bend down and keep petting the dog.

“These two like to follow us around when we do work outside,” Suga said, squishing Miso’s fluffy head. “The third dog--Donna, short for Prima Donna--is a very small Chihuahua. But she’s also very social and loves attention. So Daichi…”

“Made a little baby sling to wear her around sometimes. Yes, I know, it’s silly. But it makes her happy!”

“Of course it does, my dear,” Suga said fondly. “Alright, gang. Now that we’re all introduced: the far field awaits.”

Miso and Soba trotted alongside them on the path uphill through a patchwork of gardens. The trees were still barren, but the sun overhead was warm and bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three cheers for kageyama being the most unreliable narrator because he's so dense and bad at social cues


	3. hinata (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw! for mentions of unsafe binding. not described in depth though.

“Wow.”

Nishinoya turned around and grinned at him. “Nice, right?”

Hinata nodded, taking it all in. There were animal pens, farm plots, and garden beds. And at the center of it all, a large house with solar panels on top.

“The kitchen and living room are in the main house. Daichi, Suga, and I all sleep in our own cabins—see the tree line where the forest starts? Tucked away just there,” Tanaka pointed.

“And there are spare cabins. Sometimes guests stay, or they invite friends to help out with busy times,” Nishinoya explained. “Hey, Tanaka. You know that kid?” 

Tanaka squinted. “The tall one tilling the plots there? No, I don’t. But he looks kinda familiar, don’t you think?”

Noya nodded, then called out. “Hey, kid! Are Daichi and Suga around?”

“Around the back,” he answered. “Who are you?”

“Tanaka. I live here too, most of the time.”

“I’m Nishinoya, the vet student.”

“And I’m Hinata.”

“We’re bringing him to meet the bosses.” Kageyama nodded, then got back to work breaking up the hard dirt.

“Not very talkative, is he,” Tanaka said quietly. “Alright, Hinata-kun, follow me. And let me and Noya do the talking first.”

Hinata nodded and hiked his backpack up on his shoulders, readjusting its weight. He was determined to make a good impression. He needed this Karasuno place to work out. But when he tried to follow Tanaka, an unfamiliar weight held his feet down.

Two cats had settled peacefully on his shoes. One was a small tabby with a big belly. The other was a huge black cat with a scarred face and matted hair. “Tanaka-san!” Hinata whispered loudly. “Help?”

Nishinoya had already disappeared behind the house. “Just—walk,” Tanaka hissed. “C’mon.”

“They’re not letting me,” Hinata panicked. “Shit.” He scooped the two cats up in his arms. Tanaka gestured emphatically, and the two of them hurried through to the backyard.

“Thanks for coming, Nishinoya,” a dark-haired man said, clapping the smaller man on the back.

“‘Course! Any excuse to hang out with Ryuu. And your animals. And you two,” he grinned.

“And eat a home-cooked meal, right?” a gray-haired man nudged him.

“You know me.” They laughed.

“Hey Tanaka. Who’s this?” The dark-haired one asked. He and the gray-haired man fixed their gazes on Hinata.

Hinata gulped, still holding two cats. “Hinata Shoyo, sir. I’m eighteen.”

“I met him by chance in town,” Nishinoya explained. “I thought that maybe he could help out around the farm and stay here for a while.”

The dark-haired one frowned as if he was about to say something. But the gray-haired one looked at Hinata thoughtfully. 

“Daichi, why don’t you take Nishinoya to have a look at Suzie and Lisa? Tanaka, feel free to start dinner, or help Kageyama outside. That way Hinata and I can get to know each other.”

So everyone went their separate ways, and Hinata settled on a very squishy couch indoors in the living room. The gray-haired man—Sugawara, or Suga, Hinata learned—got him a glass of cool water. 

“You’ve made some new friends already, I see,” Suga commented.

“What? Oh, yeah.” The two cats were kneading his lap affectionately, and a tiny dog yapped at his ankles. He was glad to have a distraction from the pressure of making a good impression.

“The dog’s name is Donna, and she wants attention. She’s not mad at you, don’t worry. The big black cat is Void, and the tabby is Stick.”

“Hi Donna, hi Void, hi Stick,” Hinata greeted them.

“So,” Suga said, relaxing into an armchair across from him. “Hinata-kun.” He smiled reassuringly. “Tell me about yourself.”

He’d been rehearsing his plea to the men at Karasuno ever since Nishinoya had told him about them. What was he supposed to say in response to “tell me about yourself?”

“Um.” He dug his fingers into Void’s fluffy fur. “Well, like I said, I’m eighteen. This was supposed to be my senior spring. I’m originally from down south—Georgia.” Suga nodded. “Um, I’m a hard worker. A team player. I like being outside. I like animals. I’ve never been very good at school. I like volleyball.”

“And how long has it been since you left Georgia?”

Hinata tilted his head to the side. “Uh. A couple weeks?”

Suga nodded. “You got any ID?”

“Um.” Hinata fidgeted. “Well. Yes. But I—well, I’m not exactly eighteen yet. I will be next month.”

“Does anyone back in Georgia know you’re here in North Carolina?”

“No.”

Suga’s eyes got sort of soft. Sad. “And why is that, Hinata?”

He scratched between Stick’s ears instead of making eye contact. “Because it’s not safe for me at home.”

“You needed to get out.”

“Yeah.”

“But it seems like you sort of met Nishinoya by chance.”

“Yeah. I didn’t have a plan or anything when I left.”

Suga nodded again. “Okay. And you want to stay here.”

“Yes. Please. I’ll work really hard.”

“Alright.”

“Wait, really?”

He smiled. “Yes. You’ll need to agree to all of our house rules. And, of course, we have the right to ask you to leave at any time.”

“Wow, this is so great—thank you so much, Suga-san! I promise I won’t disappoint you!”

“Good. Ah, Hinata-kun. The only thing I need to know is if you have any health issues—allergies, physical limitations, injuries, illnesses.”

“Hmm, nope.”

“You can’t think of anything?”

Hinata frowned. “Nope.”

“If that’s the case, would you mind taking your shirt off for a quick exam?”

_ Ah shit. It seemed too good to be true.  _ “I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”

“Hinata-kun. I’m a trans man, and it seems like you might be one too.”

He stared at Suga, agape. “You—you are?”

“Yep. I can show you the surgery scars on my chest to prove it.”

“No way. No  _ way!  _ You look so good!”

Suga laughed. “Thank you. I’ve been on testosterone for a couple years now. But Hinata-kun, if you’re going to live here, and work here, you have to take care of yourself. That means binding safely. Would it be alright if I do a quick check-up on your back and chest? In private, of course.”

Hinata still looked wary. “You’ll only have to show me small parts of you for a short time,” Suga promised. “And I’ve seen this type of thing before anyway.”

“Well, alright.”

“And the only other condition is that I be allowed to tell Daichi. So both of us can help keep you safe.”

“I guess that makes sense.”

“Great. Well then,” Suga said, rising from his armchair, “welcome to Karasuno farm and homestead.”

“Thank you so much!” Hinata exclaimed, hugging the cats out of excitement. “You won’t regret it.”

“I better not,” Suga said sternly, before winking to show he was joking. “Let’s take a look at your chest in my cabin. I want you to be comfortable before we start showing you around the place.”

Hinata nodded and followed his host out of the house and over a bridge to cross a small creek. It was easy to see the cabins through the bare trees.

“We’re going to the one that’s straight ahead.” Hinata nodded, then looked down upon hearing a familiar yipping sound.

“Oh—Suga-san! I think Donna followed us out…”

Suga just laughed and scooped the tiny dog up as if she were a football. “Silly Donna. You wanted to be included, huh?” She panted in his arms, eyes bugging out dramatically. Hinata stifled a giggle.

“Alright,” Suga said as he led Hinata to the side door. “Let me unlock this—and you can go ahead and take your shoes off.” He did so, lining them up next to Suga’s slightly bigger ones. Donna tried to lick his face when he bent over.

“She really likes you,” Suga noted, smiling. “Alright. Bed or couch?”

“Uh, couch? As long as you’re not expecting anyone else to come in.”

“Nope. Here, let me set a towel down for you—and I’ll have you take everything on your torso off while I grab the first aid kit.”

To distract himself from the extreme discomfort he was feeling, Hinata tucked his t-shirt around his upper chest and occupied himself by looking around. Like in the main house, the living room was full of bookshelves, art, and plants. And lots of cool knickknacks, too—candles molded in unique shapes, pottery, old-fashioned looking figurines. Several vials of mysterious salves.

“Alright, kid. You can keep sitting up like that, or lie face down on your front.”

“I’ll lie down.” The more squished and invisible his chest was, the better.

“Okay. I’ll turn around while you adjust, just tell me when you’re ready.”

Looking nervously at Suga’s back, Hinata laid face down on the couch, keeping his t-shirt as a barrier between him and its surface. He exhaled, trying to calm himself.

“Ready.”

He heard Suga turn around, but didn’t hear him react in any way.

“I’m sorry—it probably looks really disgusting—“

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry this happened to you.”

Suga’s gentle voice unlocked something in Hinata. It was probably a bad idea to let his guard down here, now, in front of someone he barely knew. But being on the receiving end of non-judgmental kindness for the first time in a long time melted through his barriers embarrassingly quickly. Tears welled up in his eyes. 

“I’m going to clean you up and give you some clean clothes. Unfortunately, it’s not safe to let you bind with anything tighter than a sports bra, for now.” Hinata groaned. “‘M sorry, kid. But we have to let your body start healing itself. The good thing is, it’s still pretty chilly up here in the mountains. So you can layer up to your heart’s content. Dai and I have stuff you can borrow too.” As Suga spoke, he gently wiped a cloth soaked in warm water over Hinata’s back. It stung, but it also felt soothing. 

“Now I’m going to put a little healing cream on the places you’ve been chafing. Here, you can hold my left hand if it stings badly.” It did, so he did—clutched Suga’s strong hand as the older man touched the raw skin.

“Very well done. Thank you. We’ll let that sit for a minute, and then we’ll tackle the front.” Hinata turned to look up at Suga, devastated, and Suga winced. “I’m sorry. Would you rather me do it? Or you?”

“You, please.”

“Alright. Hey, before that, want to see my top surgery scars?”

This turned out to be a great distraction. Hinata had never seen someone with them in real life. 

“Suga-san! They’re so...bwah!!”

The older man laughed. “I’m assuming that’s a compliment?”

Hinata nodded vigorously. “Is it...could I touch them?”

“Sure. They’ve been healed for a couple years, though.” His tentative fingertips reached out to touch Suga’s pale skin.

“How old  _ are  _ you, Suga-san?”

“How old do you think I am?” he grinned, pulling the hem of his long-sleeved shirt back down over his chest.

“Hmm…”

“Here, answer the question while I start working on your front. You don’t have to move your shirt, at first. I’ll start on your shoulders.”

“‘Kay. Um, let’s see. You seem pretty young. But definitely older than Tanaka and Nishinoya. Maybe...twenty-five?”

“Close, actually! Twenty-four.”

“Whoa.” Hinata stared at Suga as the latter gently dabbed cream over the irritated parts of his shoulders. “Cool.”

“Mhmm. Go ahead and lift your right arm for me—ah, kid, look at these bruises.”

“I’m sorry!”

“No more of this while you’re living under my and Daichi’s roof, okay? I understand why, but especially if you’re going to be doing farm work, it’s really not safe.”

“Okay.”

“And I’ll be helping you take care of these until they’re healed.”

Hinata sighed. “Yes sir. Owch.”

“Sorry, sorry. Quick, to distract you—ask me anything you’re curious about.”

“Hmm. Um, how many animals do you have here?”

Suga laughed. “I’m not sure  _ I  _ know. Let’s see, for the ones that are more like pets, we’ve got three dogs, seven cats. We’ve got too many chickens to keep track of, but let’s call it fifteen. Two horses. Three goats, and we might get more. I wish we could keep pigs, but they eat so damn much. And they’re smart, so I’m afraid I’d get too attached. Hmm...I feel like I’m forgetting something. Lift your left arm?”

Hinata winced. “So you, Daichi, and Tanaka live here full time?”

“Yep. And we have guests a lot. Somehow we’ve acquired a lot of friends between us. Oh! And there’s a kid who just arrived who’s about your age.”

“The mean, dark-haired, scowly one?”

Suga laughed. “He’s not  _ mean _ . He’s just...not a people person.”

“Hmm,” Hinata said skeptically. “If he’s my age, why isn’t he in school?”

“You should ask him,” Suga said with a smile. “I bet you two will become friends.”

“Hmm.”

“Alright, kid. That’s you done. I can give you some clean sports bras, but I’m really going to recommend that you just wear a t-shirt, nothing under it, for the rest of the night. I can give you a dark-colored shirt,” he trailed off as he disappeared into a bedroom. “Aha.” A black piece of clothing flew back out into the living room. “And is your sweatshirt too dirty to put back on?”

“Nope.” 

“Alright. And here are my old sports bras, I knew I kept a few. Want me to put ‘em in your backpack?”

“Sure...Sugawara-san?”

“What’s up?”

“Um. Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Hinata-kun.” The older man smiled. “Have you heard the expression ‘we take care of our own?’”

“Maybe?”

“It means when we see people who struggle with the same burdens as we do, we help them.”

“Oh.”

“I had a lot of people help me on my transition. And I got really lucky to get to live here, at Karasuno. So I want to help pass those blessings along to other people too.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah.” Suga smiled. “How’re you feeling?”

“Still tender. But better.”

“Great. There should still be some extra of this cream lying around the main house you can reapply whenever. Daichi and I make it ourselves, and it’s really useful for everything.” Suga checked his watch. “It’s getting on to dinner time. Let’s go see if anyone’s started anything. I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.”

Hinata’s stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, and Suga chuckled. “Guess that answers that question. Alright, make sure you pick Donna up on your way out. She’ll get sad if we accidentally shut her in over here.” The little dog looked thrilled to be in Hinata’s arms, and the three of them crossed through the small patch of forest to the large house on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a daisuga parenting au that's not heteronormative >>>>>>>>>>>


	4. hinata (2)

“Alright, who wants to say a blessing?” Daichi asked.

“Me!” Nishinoya called out. He clasped his hands together over his chest. “Please bless this meal and the hands that made it. Keep us all safe and well and thank you for all of the gifts you’ve brought to our lives already. Amen.”

“Amen,” everyone else chorused, with Kageyama and Hinata following a beat behind.

“This looks great, Tanaka,” Suga enthused. He’d made a mountain of baked potatoes and laid out a variety of toppings. And he’d cooked buttery green beans as a side. Hinata, who hadn’t eaten a proper meal in a couple days, had to hold himself back from stuffing his face.

“So what ended up happening with Suzie and Lisa?” Tanaka asked, nudging Nishinoya.

“Mm. Well, it looks like Suzie’s got soremouth.”

“Ah, too bad.”

“Yeah. I’ll give you the recipe for a glycerin solution to put on it. It’s infectious, and it can be transferred through surfaces, so I’d recommend giving everything a wipe down. And humans can get it too! So no lovin’ on your goat friends without gloves.” 

Tanaka snorted. “And Lisa?”

“Aw, that ol’ girl’s got arthritis. How old is she now?”

Tanaka and Suga looked at Daichi, who laughed. “Old. All I know is that she’s older than me.”

Nishinoya nodded, impressed. “You can give her anti-inflammatories. I don’t have any spare on me to sell you, but they’ll have ‘em at the pharmacy in town.”

“Alright. Now, how much do we owe you for this little house call?” Suga asked.

Noya shook his head firmly. “Y’all already know I’m not licensed. In fact, you’re doing me the favor by letting me get some experience. And you’re feeding me! So let’s call it even.”

Daichi shook his head. “You’re going to be the poorest, most experienced vet in the county by the time you graduate next June.” Everyone laughed.

“And I’ll have made loyal clients for life,” he retorted, grinning. “As long as I get to hang out with animals all day, I’m happy.”

“Wise words.”

“Well, the two of you just missed seeing Kiyoko by a few days.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya froze, staring at Suga. “Wh--what?”

Suga grinned the evil grin of someone who knew the impact of his words. “Shimizu Kiyoko? Kageyama’s older cousin? She dropped him off here a couple days ago.” Kageyama busied himself by taking a prolonged sip of water. Daichi looked at Suga, unimpressed but for the twitching of his upper lip. Hinata glanced back and forth, trying to figure out what was going on.

“You--” Tanaka said, staring at Kageyama.

“--her?” Nishinoya finished, looking bemused.

They stared at him intently.

“Well, no one could deny that those vibrant blue eyes--”

“--and that glossy black hair--”

“have a lot in common!”

Kageyama avoided eye contact with his cousin’s weird fans and spooned some more sour cream on his baked potato.

“So you also got here recently, Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

“Mhmm.”

“Like, when?”

“Uh.” He looked up at Daichi and Suga. “Two days ago?”

“Wow! How do you like it so far?”

“It’s fine.”

“Hmm.”

“Hinata-kun, I was thinking of also putting you with Kageyama-kun in the attic above where we’re sitting now,” Suga said. “So it’s less lonely over here.”

Kageyama shrugged. Hinata grinned. “I’m good with whatever. Even if Kageyama-kun snores, I’m a deep sleeper.”

“I don’t snore.”

“‘M not saying you do! But if you did...it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Daichi stifled a laugh and leaned his head on Suga’s shoulder. Suga stroked his hair, with the air of someone doing a motion from muscle memory.

“It feels so festive with six people here. How would y’all like to have a bonfire?” Daichi asked.

“Yes!” Noya cheered.

“Great idea, boss. Do we still have smores stuff?”

“We should. How about Kageyama and Hinata go collect firewood and kindling, Tanaka and Noya get the smores stuff and help them start the fire, and Suga and I will tidy up?”

“I bet I can find more kindling than you, Yama-yama-kun.”

“You don’t even know where the woodpile is.”

“Do so! It’s out back by the shed. And I saw a lot of good twigs and stuff over by the tree line.”

“Mm, and the two of you should be sure to pick out some long sticks to roast marshmallows on,” Suga mused.

The two glared at each other. “May I please be excused, Suga-san!” Kageyama shouted.

“May I please be excused also! Suga-san!”

“Wash your plates, and then yes.”

The boys leapt up from the table, rushing to get to the kitchen. The sounds of water spraying and shouting carried back to where the older four were sitting.

“It’s gonna be more interesting around here, that’s for sure,” Tanaka mused.

“These kids are a riot,” Nishinoya grinned. “Alright, Ryuu. Let’s go find marshmallows and a lighter.”

The two got up, taking their plates with them. Suga made to get up too, but Daichi set a hand on his leg.

“Sit with me for a minute. We’ve been so busy, I feel like I haven’t seen you all day.”

Suga hummed and shifted toward him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You’re right. Who knew adopting another kid would be so much trouble?”

Daichi laughed, leaning into him. “I think they’ll be good for each other.”

“Me too.” Suga’s hand buried itself in Daichi’s dark hair. “Makes me feel old, Dai.”

“You don’t look a day over twenty-four.”

“I better not,” he sighed dramatically. Outside, Kageyama and Hinata yelled at each other. Daichi and Suga made eye contact and smiled.

“Shall we clean up and go make some smores?”

He buried his face in Suga’s shoulder for a moment and exhaled. “Let’s.”

It took the combined efforts of the younger four, but by the time Daichi and Suga made it outside, there was a cheerful orange blaze crackling away. The night air was unexpectedly cold, and everyone hovered close to the fire.

“Daichi-san! Suga-san! Kageyama and I found some good sticks if you want to roast marshmallows.”

Kageyama muttered something about “ _ I  _ found those sticks,” to which Suga stifled a grin. “I’ll take a stick, please. I can roast you a marshmallow too, Dai.”

“Mm, thank you.” Across the circle, Tanaka and Noya were introducing Hinata to the technique of torching a marshmallow, eating the crispy skin off of it, then re-torching the newly-exposed sticky part. Kageyama hovered his over the glowing embers in pursuit of an even toast.

“Did y’all find the chocolate and graham crackers?” 

“Yep!” Tanaka said, lifting up the plastic sleeves.

“Great, pass ‘em here--”

“There are so many stars out,” Hinata marveled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hinata nodded, staring upward while picking apart a melty marshmallow.

Nishinoya sniffed in a lungful of cold air appreciatively. “Ah. Nothing better than the smell of a fire.”

“I like when you go inside and then the next day your clothes smell like smoke,” Daichi said. Everyone nodded thoughtfully.

“So what’s our plan for tomorrow?” Tanaka asked.

“Weather’s supposed to be good. We want to get as much planted as possible,” Suga said. “If anyone’s interested, I’ve drawn a tentative map of what we’re going to plant where.”

“Ideally we’ll rotate the compost heaps too,” Daichi said. “The oldest batch should be ready for use.”

“I’ll probably have to head out early in the morning,” Noya said. “Gotta get back to campus.”

“You want a ride down the mountain? Tanaka’ll take you,” Suga offered.

“You would?”

“Sure, man. I can run some errands while I’m down there.”

“Good. Make sure you get yourselves something to eat before you leave, too,” Daichi added.

“Aw, y’all make it hard for a guy to leave with all this hospitality.”

“That’s how they trap you,” Tanaka joked.

“Well, you have to come back soon, Noya-senpai!” Hinata said, burying his hands in Miso’s thick fur. She rolled on her back appreciatively.

“Noya…” Tanaka trailed off,

“....senpai?” Noya finished, looking awestruck. Suga and Daichi exchanged knowing glances.

Hinata laughed. “Well, yeah. I mean, you’re older than me, aren’t you?”

“Noya-senpai,” Nishinoya repeated. “I like the sound of that.”

“And Tanaka-senpai, of course,” Hinata added.

“Yes, don’t worry, Hinata-kun, Kagayama-kun!” Tanaka belted. “Your senpais at Karasuno Farm and Homestead will take care of you! Whatever you need!”

“Yay!” Hinata cheered. Kageyama nodded awkwardly. And Daichi and Suga smiled twin smiles, hands clasped together in the shadows of the bonfire.

  
  



	5. yamaguchi (1)

“It was so humiliating.”

“Mhmm.”

“And unfair! I mean, all he does is criticize me. There’s no ‘well done in school this semester, Tadashi.’ ‘Congrats on making honor roll every single semester of high school so far, Tadashi.’”

“Yeah.”

“And it was all happening in front of a total stranger.”

“Who was this, again?”

“I forget his name. But you’d probably know his face. He’s at the farmer’s market a lot, I think.”

“And your dad just started going off on you in front of him?”

“Well, I was working one of the registers—which, first of all, I was doing as a favor to him.”

“Right.”

“And you know how tiny my dad’s hardware store is on the inside. Especially if it’s not busy, you can hear every conversation that goes on without trying.”

“Yeah.”

“So this guy, he’s got a kid with him who looks like he’s late high school age.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yes. And he’s all tall, and athletic, and carrying a bunch of stuff for Sawamura—that’s his name, Sawamura-san—while he and my dad talk shop.”

“I bet your dad loved that.”

“He did! He started complimenting the kid—all, ‘you look like a strong young man,’ ‘how old are you, son?’ And of course—“

“You’re the same age?”

“We’re the same exact age. Both seventeen.”

“What a pain.”

“So then my dad has to say, ‘well, isn’t that a coincidence, my son Tadashi is just finishing his junior year in high school.’ Which, you know, fine. Whatever. Until he goes on to say—“

“Some asshole comment?”

“Some asshole, thinly-veiled  _ homophobic _ comment.”

“Ah, excellent.”

“The kind of stuff you’ve heard him say to your dad before—coded things about how boys these days are too soft, how it’s really more useful to get a practical education so a man can rely on himself—“

“How colleges are havens for homosexuals—“

“Yup. He did everything but say the word ‘homosexual’ out loud.”

“Jesus, I can’t wait to be done with high school.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “I can’t believe we still have one more year.”

“So was Sawamura agreeing with your dad?”

“Yes? Well, he was agreeing with the reasonable parts of what my dad was saying.”

“How so?”

“Just, y’know. The ‘boys need to be self-reliant and capable in practical matters.’”

“Yamaguchi. Didn’t you say at the beginning of this call that you had really bad news to tell me?”

“I do! I’m getting there. So Sawamura says, ‘well, right now we have Kageyama-kun’—the tall guy, I’m assuming—‘and Hinata-kun living on the farm with us. So if your son would like to spend time with boys his age and learn some practical skills, we could always use an extra set of hands.”

“Oh shit.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m sure Yamaguchi-san loved that.”

“Oh, he did. So much so that I’ll be spending the next two weeks living there.”

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“But--Yamaguchi! We’re still supposed to be in school! The only reason we’re not is because our grades were high enough to excuse us from finals.”

“I know. His take is, I have the free time anyway, so why not use it for something productive?”

Tsukishima sputtered. “The whole  _ point  _ of summer vacation is to be as unproductive as possible.”

“And I  _ tried  _ to tell him that, but he wouldn’t listen.”

A long sigh. “So when are you going there?”

“Saturday.”

“ _ This  _ Saturday?!”

“Yep,” Yamaguchi confirmed miserably.

“We were supposed to hang out.”

“I tried to tell him that too. But he just waved me off and said that he was sure Sawamura-san wouldn’t mind you coming along.”

Tsukishima snorted. “ _ I  _ would mind me coming along.” 

“I don’t blame you. Save yourself.”

The two sat in morose silence over the phone. Even though it was quiet, it was comforting to Yamaguchi knowing his best friend was on the other end of the line. 

“We’re still on for tomorrow, though, right?”

Yamaguchi felt a flush of warmth in his chest. “Yeah, ‘course.”

“Good.” Tsukishima sighed. “I should probably go.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“See you in the morning, then. Come whenever. My mom got those frozen waffles you like.”

“Yesss. Thank god. Tell her she’s the best.”

“Tell her yourself in, like, twelve hours.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “‘Kay. ‘Night, Tsukki.”

“‘Night, Yamaguchi.”

&

“Ah-ha—looks like this is it.” Yamaguchi’s dad slowed down to turn off the paved road. There was no mistaking the large, orange-and-black sign that said “Karasuno farm & homestead.” He glanced over at his son in the passenger seat and grinned. “Whaddya think? Pretty exciting, huh?”

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi watched the property pass by out his window. It didn’t look like much—some cleared land with garden plots and animal pens, a large house in the middle, and forest surrounding it. “Dad, look—there’s a guy waving to you—“

“Ah, good eye.” He slowed and rolled down the window. “Hello there, sir!”

“Hello! You must be Yamaguchi-san. I’m Sugawara, I co-own the place with Daichi.” 

“Very nice to meet you, Sugawara-san.” They shook hands through the window, and Sugawara bent down to get a look at the person in the passenger seat. “And this is my son, Tadashi.” Yamaguchi raised his hand awkwardly.

“Glad to meet you, Yamaguchi-kun.” Sugawara smiled and… _ oh shit _ .

_ No no no no no no— _

“Daichi got caught up working on something in the fields, so I’ll go ahead and get y’all situated. If you like, you can pull your truck up right there next to ours, and I can help you with your belongings.”

“Much obliged, sir,” Yamaguchi’s dad said with a grin. 

_ Motherfucking shit.  _ Yamaguchi fidgeted with the strap of his duffle bag while his dad parked. 

More often than not, he felt grateful to be bisexual. If he was going to be any type of queer, best to be the kind that could pretend to be straight and enjoy it. Every day, Yamaguchi woke up grateful that he was attracted to women. He was more than capable of suppressing any weird urges he had on the side….

...most of the time. Every so often, a guy would come along and get stuck in his head like a song. He was too young to understand it when it first started happening. It took years after his favorite babysitter stopped coming around for Yamaguchi to understand why his young self had been so obsessed. Then there was his seventh grade history teacher—why was it always the history teachers?! The cashier in his dad’s store who was a couple years older than him, and had chin-length hair, and wore lots of cool rings—

—and now, apparently, Sugawara-san.  _ Goddammit.  _ Well, it was hardly his fault. The guy was gorgeous. Sawamura wasn’t bad to look at either, of course. Yamaguchi could handle his straightforward type of handsome. But teasing, gentle eyes, pretty hands, and a quiet, powerful confidence?  _ Shit.  _

As Sugawara cheerfully helped him with his bag and showed father and son inside the house, Yamaguchi fought the urge to text Tsukki about this most recent development. It was one thing to disparage their homophobic parents and classmates together. Being pro-gay rights was objectively the more intellectual, liberal stance. It was entirely another to come out to your  _ best friend of ten years  _ after having shared beds and changing rooms...for  _ ten years.  _ And Tsukki would probably take it okay. He’d say,  _ that’s fine, I don’t care—as long as you don’t have a crush on me.  _ And then...well. Yamaguchi didn’t like to think about what would happen next. It was easier to lie to himself—shove his feelings away—than look into those calculating eyes and lie to his best friend.

“We can go ahead and set your belongings here, Yamaguchi-kun.” Sugawara lowered the duffle bag at the foot of some steep, narrow steps. “‘S a bit awkward to climb up if you don’t need to, but feel free to take a look. That’s where the other boys have been sleeping. It’s pretty spacious, and we’ve got extra mattresses.”

“Is it hard to keep this place insulated?” Yamaguchi’s dad asked curiously.

“Mm. For us, it’s been manageable if we maintain it throughout the year. Honestly, the woodstove that came with the house,” Sugawara gestured at it, “does a great job of keeping the place warm.” 

“Very nice,” Yamaguchi’s dad said, peering at the chimney that led up from the stove to the upper levels of the house.

“Well, Yamaguchi-kun, I’d be happy to start giving you the welcome tour. Yamaguchi-san, you’re welcome to join us, of course, but I understand if you need to be getting on your way.”

“Maybe just a quick look around. I really admire the operation y’all have set up here. I mean, every time I see you at the farmer’s market, it seems like you’re selling something new.”

“Thank you, sir. We can actually go ahead out the back door here--” Sugawara pointed. “But yes, we’re constantly trying new things. ‘S more interesting that way. And we’re always working toward becoming more and more off the grid. Not because it’s trendy, but because our goal is to be self-sustaining. And to save money, of course.”

“Right. Seems like you’d get great sun on those panels on the roof of your house.”

“We do. We’ve been thinking of converting one of our fields into another mini-solar farm, just because the crop yields from it haven’t been great. But we’re going to hit it with some of our premium compost and give it one more try this spring. Here are our chickens,” Sugawara gestured. “We grow a couple different herbs in the planters here. This is the first year we’ve put the plexiglass covers on top--with those, and angling the mirrors the right way, it gets as warm as a greenhouse in there.”

“Very nice.”

“We can walk out toward the front yard now. You can only see the beginning of the little sprouts, but Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun have been hard at work planting here--beans, green onions, kale, greens, tomatoes. And if you look down the hill there, those are our goats in that pen. Yamaguchi-kun, I’ve been talking your ear off--but if you have any questions, anything at all, just ask.”

“Oh, uh, sure.”  _ Goddammit, Yamaguchi. How stupid can you possibly sound? _

Sugawara smiled. “Now, normally I’d show people our compost shed and our big collection of rain barrels, but it’s a five-minute walk away. So I’m happy to take you back to your truck if you prefer, Yamaguchi-san.”

“‘S probably for the best. Maybe I could come back another time, though. By then Tadashi will be able to show me around himself!”

Yamaguchi did a combined wince and smile. “That’s right,” Sugawara said cheerfully. “Of course, you’re welcome back any time. Probably best to call ahead first, though, just to make sure we’ll be home. Oh, that reminds me--let me give you our landline phone number. Most people aren’t able to get cell service out here, so I want you to have a way to contact us even if your son’s phone isn’t working.” Yamaguchi’s stomach sank. He’d been counting on at least having the distraction of texting Tsukki throughout the two weeks.

“-1143, uh huh. That’s for the phone inside the main house. And then you can press extension 2 to get the phone in the house where Daichi sleeps, if you happen to be calling late.”

“Excellent. Well, I have to say, it’s refreshing that there’s no wifi here. It’ll be good for this one; he’s always glued to his phone,” Yamaguchi’s dad told Sugawara conspiratorially, clapping his son on the back. Yamaguchi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He’d been so focused on how embarrassing his dad was that he neglected to realize...his dad leaving meant Yamaguchi was alone with Sugawara. As they waved goodbye to his dad’s black truck, a wave of nervousness seized his stomach.  _ Now is the worst possible time for your bisexuality to make an appearance, Yamaguchi. _

“Alright, Yamaguchi-kun.” Sugawara smiled. “Let’s go back inside. It’s cold out here, for May. Would you like some tea?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Any preference? We’ve got everything.”

“Um, anything’s good.”

“Why don’t you have a seat on the couch, then,” Sugawara said as they both took their shoes off at the door. “Feel free to wrap yourself up in one of those blankets lying around. Are you hungry?”

“Um, no. I had a big breakfast. Thank you.”

“Just tell me if you want anything to eat. Your dad slipped me a very generous check to help cover your food expenses, so please don’t ever feel guilty about eating the food here--it’s already paid for.”

“Argh.” Yamaguchi squeezed a pillow on his lap. “Sorry, god. He’s so embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it at all. We’re grateful for it.” Sugawara finished filling the kettle and switched the gas burner on. “And I can’t remember if I told you this--did I tell you this?--but everyone calls me Suga. Suga-san, if you prefer.” He shot a grin in Yamaguchi’s direction as he pulled out two mismatched mugs and plopped teabags in them.  _ Owch _ . Yamaguchi was having a hard time telling if a piece of his soul just died, or ascended. That smile was a lethal weapon.

“And everyone calls Daichi, well, ‘Daichi.’ Or ‘Daichi-san.’” Suga sank into the armchair nearest to Yamaguchi and tucked his feet underneath him. “So. As your temporary guardian, is there anything I need to know about you? Allergies or sensitivities, injuries, disabilities? Fears or phobias?”

“Uh. I’m allergic to shellfish. And pollen. I brought some medication with me for it. The pollen, not the shellfish. I have an epipen for the shellfish.”

Suga nodded. “And did you bring it with you?”

“Yeah.”

“Good kid. Maybe it’d be best to keep it down here in the kitchen? We really don’t eat shellfish, but even so. It’s good to have it in a convenient place.” Yamaguchi nodded. “Other stuff I should know?”

“I’m kind of scared of heights.”

“Okay. Do you want to sleep somewhere that’s not the floor above this?”

“Oh, no. I mean, like...high heights.”

Suga smiled again. “Got it.”

“I’m trying to think--what else did you ask about?”

“Allergies, and any physical, mental, or emotional limitations.”

“I sprained my ankle last year. Sometimes when I land on it weird it still hurts.”

“Alright. Well, if you think of anything else, just tell me or Daichi. And never hesitate to take a step back on any given day if you just don’t feel quite right. We never want anyone to push themselves too far.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“Ah, one last thing I need to ask you before I have the other boys to give you a tour.” The kettle began to whistle and Suga jumped up to get it. He was back in a moment bearing two cups of red tea. “It’s a berry blend! I like it because it’s sweet. Give it a minute, though, it’s really hot.” He placed them on coasters that were sitting out on the coffee table before fixing Yamaguchi with his gray eyes. “How do you feel about gay people?”

“Wh--what?”

“How do you feel about gay people? As in, comfortable or uncomfortable, supportive or unsupportive?”

“Uh. Are you going to tell my dad what I answer?”

Suga smiled. “Nope.”

“Okay. Then I’m supportive.”

“And how about transgender people?”

“Um, I don’t know any personally. But yeah, I’m supportive.”

“Great. Right answers, by the way.” Suga grinned.

Yamaguchi laughed. “Phew.”

“I ask because there are people who live here who are gay and/or transgender. And for their safety, we like to make sure that everyone who’s going to be living here is on the same page.”

“That makes sense.”

They both bent forward to pick up their mugs. Yamaguchi cradled his and blew on the surface before taking a tiny sip. “It’s good!”

“Good.” Suga took a little sip of his too. “Mmm. Well, the boys will be back soon to show you around. Until then, is there anything else on your mind? Any questions I can answer for you? You can ask whenever, of course, but while we’re here...”

_ When you were talking about gay people, were you refering to yourself too? ‘Cause funnily enough, your mere presence sent my unfortunate bisexual ass into a gay panic. And there are so many levels to why that’s messed up, but for one, you’re definitely older than me by, I don’t know, a lot? _

“I’m trying to think...uh, how old is everyone here?”  _ Nice save, idiot. _

“Daichi and I are both twenty-four. I’ll be twenty-five soon, though. Tanaka is...wow, I should know this. Twenty-two? And you, Hinata, and Kageyama are all seventeen. Hinata’s also having his birthday soon, so he’ll be eighteen. Oh, and speak of the devil--”

Footsteps trampled on the porch outside. “I win!”

“No way in  _ fuck _ did you win.”

“Language, please,” Suga said in a bored voice. “And if you’re going to curse, at least make it quiet enough for Daichi not to hear from across the farm.”

“Suga-san! I didn’t know you were in here!” An orange-headed blur threw off its shoes, darted across the room, and slung an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “And are you Yamaguchi-kun?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice to meet you.” His cheeks were rosy. “I’m Hinata Shoyo. And that cheating jerk over there is Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama flipped Hinata the finger and finished unlacing his boots.

Suga rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kageyama while idly massaging Hinata’s scalp. “How did y’all do?”

“Finished planting everything you gave us.”

“And does it all look like the sample rows we did together?”

“Yes. It looks immaaaaaculate,” Hinata drawled.

“Sorry you have to live with this dumbass too now,” Kageyama said, directed toward Yamaguchi. “At least now we can gang up on him and beat the shit out of him easier.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Hinata crowed.

“Boys, now seems like an appropriate time to refresh #1 and #2 of the Daichi rules so Yamaguchi-kun can learn them too.”

“Oh yeah. They’re pretty simple. Ready, Yamayama-kun?”

“One, two.” Kageyama counted off.

“Rule number one,” the boys chanted. “No egregious cursing in earshot of Daichi-san. Rule number two. No threatened or attempted violence visible by or in earshot of Daichi-san.”

“Suga-san taught us what egregious means,” Hinata told Yamaguchi proudly. “It means ‘overkill.’”

“But Suga-san. Daichi-san wasn’t in earshot that time,” Kageyama pointed out.

“That’s what you think,” an ominous grumble reverberated from the doorway. Daichi stood there unlacing his boots, a friendly grin at odds with his scary voice. “Hello, Yamaguchi-kun,” he said in a normal tone. “We’re glad to have you.”

“Thanks for having me.”

“Dai, I was going to have the boys show him around. Then maybe we could take a break, have some lunch, get a little more work in before it gets dark.”

“Sounds perfect,” Daichi said. And he smiled at Suga, but it was different than the smile he showed to the whole room. It made Yamaguchi feel like he’d walked in on something private. When the two of them looked at each other, their eye contact acquired mass. Became something heavy, enough to inspire its own gravitational field and warp the room around it. 

Because Suga smiled back, a smile Yamaguchi hadn’t seen cross his face before that moment. And for a few seconds, Yamaguchi could have sworn the silence between them was filled with a joyous cacophony. Their faces spoke clearly:  _ here I am, here you are, thank god, thank god. I adore you infinitely. I adore you, infinitely. You are here, my love, and I am whole. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bisexual disaster yamaguchi >>>>>>>>>>>>
> 
> days without lattice12357 being on their sappy daisuga romance bullshit: zero
> 
> I started writing this for fun after finishing my long wip but...I really love it so far actually? I think it's making me remember how complex and likable all of the haikyuu characters are. I was like "wow writing from kageyama's perspective is so fun," "hey wow writing from hinata's perspective is really fun," "hey also writing karasuno senpai squad is so fun," "wow writing tsukkiyama's friendship is really fun," "wow writing suga as a bamf who inspires gay awakenings is really fun"
> 
> haha. ANYWAY!! I always love to hear your thoughts, feelings, and predictions, so leave a comment if you feel so inspired :) thank you for reading <3


	6. yamaguchi (2)

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know, try poking him.” A finger shoved at Yamaguchi’s cheek and he frowned, still half-asleep. “Not that hard, idiot!”

“Yamaguchi?” Hinata whispered. Someone’s breath smelled bad, and he couldn’t tell if it was Hinata’s, Kageyama’s, or both.

He opened his eyes a crack; it was still dim in the attic. “What time ‘s it?”

“Seven,” Kageyama said, checking his sports watch. “AM.”

“We let you sleep in a bit, we normally get up at six.”

“Oof.” Yamaguchi hauled himself upright and rubbed his fists in his eyes. “‘Kay. What now?”

“We eat. Well, first you put on work clothes. Then we eat.”

“And Tanaka-san usually makes enough coffee for everyone.”

“Not that you should be drinking it. Aren’t you still trying to hit your growth spurt?”

“I’m in one! As we speak! Don’t come crying to me in five years when you’re still the height you are now.”

“Trust me, I won’t.”

“I need a sec to find my clothes. I’ll meet you both downstairs?”

Hinata and Kageyama agreed, taking their squabbling to the living room. Yamaguchi used his phone flashlight to find the clothes he wanted and change. As an afterthought, he checked to see if he had any service. He didn’t. He held his phone up to the ceiling for a moment, feeling silly for even attempting. What was Tsukki doing now? Sleeping, probably. Good for him.

He and his roommates were the only ones left in the kitchen when he made it down there. “There’s oatmeal, cereal, granola, peanut butter, some fruit, some toast, some eggs,” Hinata rattled off.

“Yogurt,” Kageyama added, raising his cup of it as if he were toasting Yamaguchi. “Gotta have protein.” Hinata’s plate of eggs and toast with fruit on the side looked a lot more inspiring than Kageyama’s cups of yogurt and oatmeal, and Yamaguchi made his own plate accordingly.

“The coffee in the--the thingy, what are those called?--whatever, the insulated thing on the counter over there--that’s hot still. And there’s water in the kettle that’s warm enough for tea.” Yamaguchi noted with amusement that both Hinata and Kageyama had served themselves cups of tea, and poured himself coffee with plenty of room for milk.

“How’d y’all sleep?” he asked.

“Good,” the dynamic duo said in nonchalant unison. “I always sleep better when there’s people around. Like a sleepover,” Hinata explained. “What about you, Yamaguchi?”

“I don’t remember anything about my sleep, but I feel really well rested.”

“Nice,” Hinata said appreciatively. 

Kageyama nodded in agreement. “That’s good, ‘cause they have a long to-do list for us.” He slid it across the counter so Yamaguchi could look.

“Oh, wow.” He chewed steadily as he read. “Damn.” Daichi had mentioned most of the stuff in passing over dinner yesterday, but somehow it seemed like a lot more when written out.

“They probably think we’ll be, like, five times more productive now that our group has increased by fifty percent!”

Kageyama stared at Hinata like he was trying to work out how any human could be so stupid. “No, idiot. Our group didn’t increase by fifty percent. ‘Cause percents are just decimals. So our group had to become more than 100% of what it was. 150%.”

Yamaguchi wondered if maybe Daichi and Suga thought their group would be more productive because Hinata and Kageyama now had someone to break all of their impasses. “But--but that doesn’t make sense because--” Hinata sputtered, unable to put words together. “Yamaguchi, what do you think?”

“You’re both right.” He chugged the rest of his coffee. “The amount of the increase is 50%. You started with two people and got one more. So the ‘one more person’ is the 50% increase. But the new group of three people is 150%. And you can double check that it makes sense because one person is 50%, two people is 100%, three people is 150%.”

He felt Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes boring into him as he washed his plate. “Yamaguchi...you’re really smart,” Kageyama said sincerely. Hinata nodded, impressed. Yamaguchi just laughed a little awkwardly, unused to so much attention being on him. “Stuff like that’s not so hard when you’ve practiced it a bit. My best friend always makes me practice SAT math problems like that with him.”

“Whoa,” Hinata said, looking fascinated and nauseated at the same time. He slipped off his stool and waited next to Yamaguchi to wash his dish. Yamaguchi almost had to do a double take at how short the guy was. They’d said they were all seventeen, right? Yes; in fact, Hinata was turning eighteen first before him or Kageyama. And yet, Hinata didn’t even reach his shoulder. It seemed more tactful to not bring it up again, especially after Kageyama gave him so much shit for it.

“I don’t think I want to go to college,” Hinata said thoughtfully, running his plate under hot water. “Just ‘cause, you know, you mentioned the SAT. I dunno, I guess I always thought I was supposed to. But knowing that Daichi-san and Tanaka-san didn’t makes me feel better.”

“They didn’t?”

Kageyama shook his head. “No. Suga-san did, though.” Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? Yamaguchi couldn’t tell if he felt more or less consoled that he wasn’t the only one suffering.

“Makes sense. I mean, if Daichi had gone to college, there’s no way Karasuno would be what it is now. Or, I should say, it would have taken him a lot more time to get it to where it is now.” Hinata stepped back so Kageyama could wash his plate.

“It’s impressive,” Yamaguchi agreed. “I mean, he seems old to us, but he’s really not. Imagine owning all this in seven years.”

“Yeah.” Hinata checked the thermometer dangling outside. “It’s forty-seven degrees out already. I bet it’ll get really warm today.”

“What do y’all want to start with, in that case?” Yamaguchi asked, perusing the list.

Kageyama squinted at it thoughtfully. “Let’s hook up the hose to the rain barrels and water everything before we harvest the artichokes, asparagus, and spring peas.”

“Don’t we not need to water it if we’re about to pick it anyway?” 

He shook his head. “It stays fresher longer if you keep the roots wet.”

“Huh.”

“I asked the same thing,” Hinata said. “Oh, but we need to check the pH of the water first.”

“Then maybe we can plant the pineapple after lunch?” Yamaguchi asked.

“And muck out the pens at the end. So we don’t have to smell like shit all day,” Hinata grinned, and even Kageyama cracked a smile.

They headed off to the rain barrels together just before eight a.m., notebook and pH strips in hand. Nobody asked Yamaguchi, but at least on that May morning, he was inclined to think forty-seven degrees was the perfect temperature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on the characterization!! (or anything else lol) I'm v comfortable writing daisuga but writing the karasuno first years is brand new :O


	7. tsukishima (1)

If Yamaguchi were dead, or missing, someone would have told him by now. Ergo, no news was good news. Yamaguchi was happily settled in at the homestead, just without service. The longer Tsukishima went without hearing from Yamaguchi’s parents, the more likely it became that everything was completely fine.

Right. 

And yet. Here he was, obsessively googling “Karasuno farm and homestead.” The website listed a P.O. box, not a home address. That was fine, because he found the acreage of their farm on a real estate website. So it was simply a matter of using the Google Maps API to parse data for the relevant zip codes to see which properties were the approximately right size. 30 matches would have scared off most other people, but Tsukishima was a tenacious little shit, and sometimes it was more fun to work for something anyway. He overlaid the results with a map of AT&T network coverage (Yamaguchi’s carrier, thanks very much). This gave him twelve promising options that were firmly in dead zones. The fifth one that he checked on satellite images matched the buildings and paint colors visible on the Karasuno website.  _ Nicely done, Tsukishima.  _ It was a fifteen mile bike ride from his home.  _ Not bad at all.  _

The problem with being smart was Tsukishima’s brain was an equal opportunity critic. Not even he was safe from his own scrutiny. So yes, he was acutely aware of the implications of A) Freaking out when his best friend couldn’t be in touch for--how long had it been? Seventy-two hours? and B) Tracking down said best friend so they didn’t have to be separated anymore. 

When there’s a problem, eliminate it or solve it. The problem: Tsukishima was dependent on Yamaguchi. Eliminate it by weaning himself off of Yamaguchi, or solve it by...he didn’t know. Leaning into it?  _ Hey Yamaguchi, I have a proposal. How would you like to be even more co-dependent than we already are?  _ Tsukishima slouched in his desk chair so most of his torso was parallel to the ground and used his tiptoes to spin in a very slow circle.

Well. Really, this was a blessing in disguise. They had a little over a year left before they had to leave for college. Previously, he had simply planned on being A) Being in denial about separating from Yamaguchi and then B) Throwing himself into college life in order to drown his sorrows, whether that meant nerdy pursuits or substance abuse. He supposed there was always C) Go to college near each other, but that just seemed a little pathetic.

So now that he knew that this problem would be more trouble than anticipated, he had quite a while to sort out an answer to it. Hmm. He didn’t love letting things percolate in the back of his mind; he preferred sitting down and beating the solution out of a problem. But sometimes the best course of strategy was to let his subconscious brain have a whack at it.

He would table the “Yamaguchi + college = ?” issue for now and return to the “bike 15 miles to go see Yamaguchi in the near future?” issue. The more Tsukishima thought about it, the more he became convinced he shouldn’t think about it. Ultimately, he wanted to do it, and he was stubborn enough to do it, and no logic to the contrary would dissuade him. Would Yamaguchi get mad that Tsukishima interrupted his two-week long getaway? No, he hadn’t wanted to go in the first place. Obviously he’d be happy to see him. 

He packed a small backpack with a change of clothes, energy-dense snacks, water, and his wallet-keys-phone. And of course, the sport gaiters for his glasses that kept them on his sweaty face.

“Hey Mom? I’m going out.”

“Okay, sweetheart—oh! Taking your bike?”

“Yep. I’m going to visit Yamaguchi at the farm he’s working at. I’ll probably be home late?”

“Alright. Just text when you have an eta. Ride safely!”

One thing he’d failed to consider (partially due to lack of foresight, but mostly out of stubborn refusal to back out) was that biking fifteen miles on flat roads was a very different experience than biking fifteen miles uphill on a dusty, mostly dirt road. Tsukishima was in okay shape, but he certainly wouldn’t describe himself as athletic. He could feel himself starting to flag, chest heaving and form degrading. But surely, he was more than halfway there by now….

…or, according to his watch, only four miles in.  _ What the hell?  _ It had taken him over twenty minutes to go four miles?  _ Motherfucker.  _ It wasn’t that hot outside, but he could still feel sweat dripping off his chin every few seconds. Trucks would pass by once in a while, forcing him over to the shoulder and scaring him shitless.

There was nothing to do but grit it out. And simultaneously, throw himself a pity party because his oxygen-starved muscles were burning.  _ God, physical activity sucked so much.  _ He tried to distract his brain by observing random details of scenery.  _ Hey, look at the white pebble in the middle of the road. What sort of birdsong do you think that is? Ew, a carton of cigarettes laying in the grass. _

When the promised sign came into view at last, he almost collapsed over his handlebars with relief. God, he probably looked awful. He dismounted shakily and wiped his sweaty face with the hem of his shirt. At least he had the foresight to wear black so he wouldn’t look damp. 

And yet, even after those long hours of panting uphill, he still hadn’t managed to come up with a reasonable sounding explanation for why he’d shown up there. Nerves shot through his stomach and he chided himself for it. It was just Yamaguchi. And random people he didn’t care about. So he did what he did best: drew himself up to his full height, put on a condescending smile, and prepared himself to look down at whoever he was speaking to. As if whatever he had to say made way more sense than the other person’s did.

There was a gate blocking their driveway, and a bell chained to a wooden post next to it. A little placard told him to “ring bell for entry!” Really, he could just walk around the gate. But who knew if these people would be the “trespassers will be shot” type. He shook the bell emphatically; a loud clanging rang out through the air.

Tsukishima told himself he’d wait five minutes before walking in on his own. On minute four, he could make out two men coming down the driveway toward him: a taller one with black hair, and a shorter one with silver hair.

“Hey there!” Silver called, raising a hand in greeting.

“Hello.”

“What can I help you with?” As they drew closer, he could see that the tall one looked about his age, and the shorter one looked older—early 20’s?

“My name’s Tsukishima Kei. My friend is here, and I wanted to drop by and visit him.”

“Who’s your friend?” Silver asked—pleasant, but steely at the same time.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“And what kind of a visit is this?”

Tsukishima squinted, confused. “Just to say hi?”

“Alright. We’ll bring you back to the house and tell him you’re here.” Silver fiddled with the lock until it popped open, then pulled the gate back so he could walk his bike through.

“You bike all the way up here from town?” Silver asked, relocking the gate.

“Yeah.”

He whistled, impressed, then motioned up the path for the three of them to start walking. “That’s quite a ride, all uphill like that.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “It was fine. The weather’s nice.”

“It is.”

The dark-haired kid had yet to open his mouth. Belatedly, Tsukishima remembered Yamaguchi mentioning his dad talking to a dark-haired man and dark-haired kid at the hardware store. Maybe this was him. Ah well, all would be revealed soon enough. 

A house came into view, and there were people working in the field in front of it, and yep, that was definitely Yamaguchi, and why did Tsukishima feel so nervous all of a sudden? He found himself praying that his friend wouldn’t look up. But of course, he did. His eyes scanned over their group, then locked on Tsukishima. His head tilted to the side a little, the way it did when he was trying to figure something out.

“Tsukki?”

“Hey, Yamaguchi.”

He stood up slowly, looking somewhere between confused and happy. “What’s up? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, ‘course.” They were five feet apart, now. “I just came to say hi. See how things were going.”

“Oh!” Yamaguchi looked down at Tsukishima’s bike. “That’s a really long ride, right?”

“Not really.”

“Oh! Well. Thank you for coming.” He beamed his classic Yamaguchi grin. “I wasn’t expecting it at all. Suga-san, would it be okay if Tsukki hung out for a bit?”

Silver answered. “Sure, Tsukishima-kun. Sorry for not introducing myself properly earlier. We have a couple unfriendly neighbors, so I wanted to confirm with Yamaguchi-kun first that he knew you! I’m Sugawara; you can call me Suga.” They shook hands firmly.

“Kageyama Tobio,” the dark-haired one said.

“And I’m Hinata Shoyo!” A short, orange-haired one waved over by where Yamaguchi had been working.

“Now that we’re all introduced,” Suga said with a smile, “Yamaguchi-kun, what would you like to do for the rest of the day? It’s,” he checked his watch, “2 o’ clock now. It’s fine by me if you’d like to take the rest of the day off. If you’re going to, just tell me now so I can have someone else do them.”

“Oh. Um. Would it be okay if I stopped working in the fields, but still worked on the extract stuff?” 

“Of course! Have fun, you two.”

“Nice to meet you!” the shrimpy one piped up. The dark haired one just jerked his head.

“Cool,” Yamaguchi said, brushing his dirty hands off on his pants. “Wanna go up to the house? We can set your bike down. And get a snack if you want.”

“Sure.” He followed Yamaguchi’s lead. “So who all are they?”

“Suga-san is one of the three adults who live here permanently. Kageyama’s cousin is a friend of those adults, I think? She set it up so he could come live here for a bit. I didn’t ask why he’s not in school. And Hinata’s not from the area, but he found this place sort of through luck? I think his home situation wasn’t great.”

“Interesting.”

“I still can’t believe you’re here! As I’m sure you figured out, the service is shit, which sucks. My dad was like ‘oh, it’ll be good for you! Have a break from your phone!’ which yeah, I kind of get, but at the same time, I wish I could at least use it for ten minutes before bed, you know? But it is definitely peaceful, that’s for sure, and with Hinata and Kageyama--and Suga and Tanaka and Daichi--those are the other adults--it doesn’t really get boring--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki! I guess I was kinda rambling, huh? It’s weird, you and I normally don’t go for this long without talking.”

“Yeah.”

“So what have you been up to? Oh, I think you can just prop your bike up here against the house.”

He did so, then followed Yamaguchi inside to take their shoes off. “Eh, nothing really. Akiteru will be home from grad school next week. I’ve been reading some, went to the library the other day.”

“Nice! I’d forgotten it was that time of year for him to come back.” Yamaguchi headed to the kitchen, where he opened the freezer. “Want some frozen berries?”

“Sure. Did you want to sit inside, or…?”

“Sure!” He watched (casually) as Yamaguchi got out bowls and spoons as comfortably as if it were his own kitchen. It irked him, and he couldn’t put a finger on why...until it hit him. Yamaguchi wasn’t just happy to see him, he was happy here at Karasuno, period. Even though Tsukishima hadn’t been there. Even though this was supposed to be a boring, lame service trip-type thing that Yamaguchi couldn’t wait to finish.

“Maybe after we eat this I could really quickly finish up the thing I was working on? It’s cool, you might like it, kind of science-y. Then we could walk around the property a bit? Or walk the nature trails at the back of the property. Or just hang out and read books inside. They have a really cool collection of books on the most random topics, I think you might like some of them--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Oops, sorry Tsukki.” He grinned bashfully. “Does any of that sound interesting?”

“Sure. You can finish up the task you wanted to do, then you can show me around. And we can hang out inside after.”

“Cool.” Yamaguchi looked pleased, which made Tsukishima feel pleased. He tried hard not to show it.

Boots clomped on the wooden porch and men’s voices filtered in. Then two people appeared in the kitchen--the other adults on the premises, judging by appearances.

“Hey Yamaguchi,” the one with a buzzed head said. “New friend?”

“Uh, yeah. Well, no. Old friend. Daichi-san, Tanaka-san, this is Tsukishima. Tsukki, this is Daichi-san and Tanaka-san.”

“Nice to meet ya,” Tanaka said, rifling through the cupboards.

“Tsukishima-kun, I just came back into the house to start some bread. So if you stick around for a couple more hours, you can have some fresh.”

“Ooh,” Yamaguchi said.

“Uh, thank you. I might have to leave before then to make it back before dark on my bike. But if the timing works out, that sounds great.”

“Sure,” Daichi said easily. “Don’t let me interrupt y’all. Pretend I’m not here.”

Tsukishima glanced down; both of them were close to being finished with the tart fruit. “I can wash my bowl.”

“Nah, you sit. It’ll just take me a second.” Yamaguchi flashed him another warm smile and took both bowls and spoons to the sink. He looked good. He always did tan a bit when he was out in the sun, and it made him look healthy and outdoorsy. And an air of relaxation--of feeling comfortable, not anxious--that looked good on him, too.

Tsukishima was prepared to simply endure any boring places Yamaguchi wanted him to see, but found himself enjoying them despite himself. The thing Yamaguchi had been working on turned out to be extracting the essential oils from herbs they grew on-site, which was really cool. And even though Tsukishima wouldn’t describe himself as an animal person, there was something charming about seeing the goats and chickens. The cats were a little eerie--there were so  _ many _ of them, everywhere you turned--but the dogs were affectionate, and very fluffy.

When the two friends ended up back at the house, the scene in the yard took a moment to puzzle out. Suga and Tanaka were fighting, with punches and kicks--MMA style, Tsukishima guessed? It would have been a lot more concerning if not for Hinata and Kageyama casually spectating. And the two fighters occasionally breaking out into laughter.

Judging based on appearances alone, he would have initially put his money on Tanaka. But Suga was fast and scrappy, dodging easily and landing clean hits.  _ So he’s more than just a pretty face,  _ he thought, before mentally shaking himself to clear out whatever that weird thought was.

“Do they do this often?” he asked Yamaguchi quietly.

His friend shrugged. “Not in the couple days I’ve been here.”

Before long, they were bumping fists and wiping sweat off their brows. “What say the judges?” Suga asked.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other without talking, doing some weird, silent mind-meld. “Sorry, Tanaka-san, but it’s gotta be Suga-san,” Hinata said. 

Suga whooped and jumped on Tanaka. “It’s alright, Tanaka! You’ll catch up to your senpai one day.”

“Oh no...I have been...vanquished,” he replied dramatically, sinking to his knees and rolling onto his back. Suga took the opportunity to tackle him, resulting in a loud “OOF.”

“That looked like it hurt,” Hinata said, giggling.

“Jesus, Suga!” Tanaka wheezed. “You’re built like a twig but you feel like a sack of bricks.”

“Well, I think the athletes and spectators all deserve a pre-dinner appetizer of freshly baked bread,” Daichi said from the porch. Everyone cheered; the delicious aroma of bread could be smelled even from outside. “But Tsukishima-kun--would you like to stay overnight and head back tomorrow? Only because it’s starting to get late, and it might take--what, like two hours?--to get back to town. What do you think, Suga?”

“Sure, we’re happy to have you stay overnight. Or have someone come pick you up. Either way, you can use our phone to call your guardian and let them know the plan.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, trying to read his expression. “Maybe you and I can call her together?”

“Sure! I can show you where the phone is inside.”

Once they were away from everyone else, Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi. “It’s okay if you want me to head back tonight. I can make it if I leave now, and I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “Why would you be overstaying your welcome?”

“I don’t know. Cause I don’t actually live here and you do?”

He snorted. “Yeah, for two weeks. And nothing wrong with having an overnight guest who doesn’t live here.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Your call.”

“Then let’s call your mom and ask if it’s okay.”

Predictably, his mom was happy to have him stay. Sometimes Tsukishima thought she loved Yamaguchi more than her own kids. “I’m glad you boys are having fun! Kei, would you mind putting one of the guardians there on the phone? Just so I can take down the address.”

So Daichi had a quick chat with Tsukishima’s mom too. Suga came up behind them while they were waiting for him to finish. “I would like to know how a twenty-four year old man hits it off with middle aged women so well. Not in a weird way. It’s just like...their spirits are communing,” he whispered. On cue, Daichi let out a genuine laugh at something Tsukishima’s mom said.

“‘S kinda wholesome,” Yamaguchi said, smiling. “Suga-san, after we say goodbye to Tsukki’s mom, would you like us to set the table?”

“That would be lovely,” Suga said, looking touched. “Ah, look, the phone’s ready--”

Yamaguchi went through the motions of saying goodbye. Tsukishima was half-listening to him, half-focused on Daichi and Suga’s laughter and murmurs in the adjacent kitchen.

“Mmm, Dai. It smells so good. Let’s eat right now.”

“I know, babe. Five minutes.”

“Mm-mm. Now.”

“Aww, is my little MMA fighter hungry from beating the shit out of Tanaka?” They laughed together, and Tsukishima heard what sounded like someone getting a kiss on the head. He filtered through his mind to see if he could find any non-romantic explanation for what he’d just heard.

“Alright! Bye, Tsukishima-san! You, too!”

“Bye, mom.”

“Bye boys, have a good night.”

“Cool.” Yamaguchi placed the phone back on the cradle and looked at him. “Shall we set the table?”

Tsukishima opened his mouth, on the verge of saying something really stupid like “hey, are your hosts by any chance in a romantic relationship, and if so, how do you feel about it.” Instead, he just said “sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternate recap for this chapter: tsukishima is gay. he keeps it a secret--from everyone, but first and foremost, from himself


	8. tsukishima (2)

Tsukishima couldn’t say he became much more fond of Hinata and Kageyama over the course of the evening. Kageyama still seemed aloof, self-centered, and awkward. Hinata was obnoxious, prone to loud outbursts and getting overexcited. He noticed, though, that Yamaguchi got along with both of them well. That was one thing about his best friend--he was patient. Easygoing. _Maybe that’s why he puts up with you_ , a sneering voice whispered.

Regardless, the dynamic between the four of them was pretty well-balanced. They played card games after dinner with Tanaka, Daichi, and Suga--B.S., and then a game Tanaka taught them called Presidents. Eventually the “adults” decided to retire to their cabins, bidding the four teens goodnight.

“Sleep well, y’all!” Tanaka called.

“Oh, Dai--scoop up Donna, would you?”

“‘Course--and there’s more bread if anyone wants a snack, okay? Help yourselves.”

“Thanks, Daichi-san!”

“And come get us if you need anything at all,” Suga added.

“Thanks, Suga-san; sleep well.”

“You too!” 

Everyone else turned back to the new game Hinata was trying to explain to them. So Tsukishima was the only one who saw Suga squeeze Daichi’s ass as he followed him out the door. Daichi turned, still cradling the tiny dog in his arms, and it looked like he grinned at Suga.

He could feel his cheeks going pink and tried to refocus on the game. The premise was slapping the pile of cards if certain combinations were laid down. Tsukishima had only known Hinata and Kageyama for a couple of hours, but he could already predict where this was going. Sure enough, the game devolved into an aggressive slapfest, complete with profanity. He and Yamaguchi sat back to watch. It was kind of entertaining, actually, mostly because Hinata was so tiny and angry and Kageyama was so...large and angry?

Yamaguchi chuckled at the shenanigans unwinding in front of them, petting the cat in his lap. “Hey Tsukki. Want any bread?”

“Sure. I can get it, though. You look comfy.”

“Aw, thanks. She is really comfy. Her name is Stick, feel, she’s so soft--”

He pet her tentatively, half-expecting her to run away, but he could feel her purring under his hand. “Yeah, she is.” It still smelled like their hearty dinner and fresh bread, and the fire in the wood stove crackled merrily. Feeling charitable, he asked Hinata and Kageyama if they wanted anything while he was up.

“No thanks, Tsukishima-kun!” Hinata said cheerfully, his gaze burning a hole in the pile of cards in front of him. Kageyama just shook his head. So Tsukishima sliced bread and piled it on the plate, with a knife with butter on it for Yamaguchi and a knife with strawberry jam for himself.

It was definitely homey. He could see why Yamaguchi was having a good time there. An ugly gray cat headbutted his leg as the two of them spectated.

“Aw, you made a friend.”

“An ugly little friend,” Tsukishima cooed in a baby voice.

“Tsukki! Be nice,” Yamaguchi said, trying to stifle his laughter.

“It’s okay, the cat doesn’t speak English.” He continued with the baby voice to make Yamaguchi keep laughing.

“Alright, final round. Winner takes all,” Kageyama said, glaring at the cards.

“Why winner takes all? I have two wins and you only have one. If you win, we tie. If I win, I win the whole thing.”

“That’s the point of winner takes all, it gives both people a chance to win.”

“What do you think, Yamaguchi?” Hinata appealed.

Yamaguchi was distracted by Tsukishima and the cats. “Sorry, what was the question?”

“Just do winner takes all so this can be over faster,” Tsukishima said in a bored tone. They took his advice, but the higher stakes made the game last fifteen minutes longer than usual. At last, Kageyama was triumphant.

“Again!” Hinata snapped.

“Winner takes all, remember?”

“What, are you scared?”

“No, I just don’t feel like playing.”

“I think I might go to bed soon,” Yamaguchi said, yawning as he stood to wash his and Tsukishima’s plate. “I can find you a spare toothbrush, Tsukki. And set up a futon for you.”

“Thanks.” Tsukishima needed to ask everyone this while they were all gathered together. “Are you two done arguing?”

Kageyama scowled. “Whatever.”

“Good, ‘cause I have a question for the three of you.” That got their attention. “What’s the deal with Daichi and Suga?”

“What do you mean?” Yamaguchi asked.

“What’s the relationship between them?”

“They’re...really close friends?” Hinata ventured. Tsukishima snorted.

“What?”

“They act like a couple. A romantic couple.” 

Yamaguchi flushed pink and avoided eye contact with him. “Oh,” Hinata said, blushing as well. Kageyama looked impassive, except for two pink spots high up on his cheekbones.

“I’m not saying that’s a _bad_ thing,” Tsukishima clarified. “I was just curious, and I figured you three would know.”

“I don’t,” Yamaguchi said. “Know. I can see why you’d think they’re together, though. It makes sense.”

“Isn’t your cousin friends with them, Kageyama?” Hinata asked. “She’d know.”

“Well, it’s not like I can ask her right now.”

“ _Obviously_ not, but maybe she mentioned something to you about it.”

“Well, she didn’t.”

Hinata huffed.

“Whatever, it’s not a big deal,” Tsukishima said. “I’ll just ask tomorrow.”

Everyone stared at him.

“You’re just going to...ask?” Yamaguchi squeaked.

“Yeah? It’s not like there’s anything wrong with it. Either they are or they’re not.”

“I guess,” Yamaguchi said. “Well. We’ll find out tomorrow, then.” He smiled, and it seemed to put Hinata and Kageyama more at ease.

To reiterate: Tsukishima did not like Kageyama and Hinata. They were, objectively, annoying. But there was something cozy about getting ready for bed alongside three other people. Yamaguchi helped him set up a futon and bedding next to his own. “Tell me when you want me to turn the light off,” Hinata chirped; the string to the light dangled over his head.

“How’s that, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. “Warm enough?”

He snuggled in, blankets up to his chin. It was...nice. Next to his best friend, in a warm attic, two other people breathing peacefully nearby.

“Yeah, I’m good. You can turn off the light, Hinata.”

The resulting dark was peaceful, with the soft glow of the moon seeping through the windows. Tsukishima drifted into sleep, trying to put a finger on why exactly he felt so comfortable and safe there.

&

He woke up suddenly and completely the next morning to the sensation of something pressing down on his chest. _Ah. Another cat._ He didn’t recognize this one from last night; it was entirely black and very little. There were kitchen noises downstairs, and those sounded much more enticing than trying to force himself back to sleep.

Tsukishima padded downstairs, the cat sprinting down the stairs ahead of him. Tanaka and Suga were cooking something that smelled good.

“Good morning, Tanaka-san, Suga-san.”

“Good morning, Tsukishima-kun. Would you like some breakfast?”

“Um, yes please.”

“We’ve got muffins in the oven. But while we wait for them, want anything else? We’ve got pretty much everything.”

“Could I have some cereal, please?” Tanaka nodded and showed him where it was. Before Tsukishima settled down at the table to eat, he wandered over to the bookshelves and picked out a book to accompany his meal.

Suga looked up. “Which one is that?” Tsukishima read out loud from the cover: “ _Introduction to Game Theory_.” 

“Ah. Let me know what you think. That’s an interesting one, from an economics class.”

“Cool. I like strategy stuff.”

Suga smiled. “Me too.”

The three of them enjoyed a quiet breakfast, reading their own books and sipping coffee. The little black cat had found her way back to Tsukishima’s lap. When the muffins were done, Suga asked Tsukishima what his thoughts were on the book so far.

“Mmm.” Tsukishima tore the hot muffin in half, releasing sweet-smelling steam. “It’s weird, ‘cause I feel like the concepts aren’t that hard? But sometimes the authors explain it in a really convoluted way. The diagrams help, though.” Suga nodded thoughtfully as he chewed. “Did you study economics in college, Suga-san?”

Tanaka and Suga both chuckled. “The running joke always was, it’s easier to ask what Suga _isn’t_ studying,” Tanaka said. “How many departments did you end up taking classes in?”

“Oh god,” Suga said, laughing. “Twenty, maybe?”

“Smart people, man,” Tanaka shook his head.

“But to answer your question, I majored in Sociology and minored in Chemistry.”

“Cool.”

“It’s early, so I completely understand if you don’t have an answer, but is there anything in particular you’d be interested in studying in college?”

Tsukishima shrugged. “I like History. I like Physics. I like English, sometimes. And Earth Sciences.”

“Very nice. That sounds like a cool assortment.” Tsukishima nodded. “Tsukishima-kun, feel free to say no, ‘cause I know you’re chilling here and then heading back later today. But would you like to help me make some soaps? If they turn out nicely, we can sell them at the market tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sounds fun.”

“Suga, I’m gonna package up the compost like we talked about.”

“Perfect, thanks Tanaka.”

Making soap with Suga was kind of like mixing potions as a kid in the sink. Except for the, “this is lye, and it’s dangerous, so don’t touch it, okay?” part. Tsukishima helped add natural colors, fragrances, and petals to each of the different molds.

“I really want to make a batch of our medicinal balm thing, but I think everyone else will be up soon.” He looked at Tsukishima. “Would you want to help Yamaguchi-kun and the other two with their chores today, while you’re here anyway? It’s totally fine if you’d rather not.”

“Sure, why not?”

Somehow, he ended up staying until dinner again. As the seven of them sat around the table enjoying, Daichi looked at him thoughtfully. “Tsukishima-kun, I don’t mean to put you on the spot. But it’s been fun having you around. You’re a hard worker, and you’re done with your school year. We’d be happy to have you stay and work with us.”

“Oh.” He glanced at Yamaguchi’s hopeful eyes. “Huh. Well, I guess I’d need to call my mom. And pick up clothes and stuff when we all go to town tomorrow. And I’m really not that physically strong; I get tired easily.”

“I didn’t hear a no...” Tanaka said, grinning.

“I’ll stay as long as you let me take breaks and don’t have too high expectations for me.”

“Nice!” Hinata cheered. Yamaguchi clapped him on the back, beaming.

“Um, thanks for inviting me. It’s fun being here. But if I’m going to stay, can I ask a question?

“‘Course.”

“What’s the relationship between you two?”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other, then back at Tsukishima, befuddled but also on the verge of laughter. “I’m not sure I understand the question?” Daichi tried.

“Are you together. Romantically,” Tsukishima said flatly. “Because you act like you are.”

Tanaka snorted. Daichi and Suga looked at each other again, trying to hold back laughter. “I’m really not sure how to tell you this...but we’re actually married?” Suga said.

The teenagers all made wide-eyed eye contact. “We thought you knew! We swear!” Daichi said.

“How would we know? You don’t have rings!” Hinata pointed out.

“Of course we do.” Both men pulled fine silver chains out from the neckline of their shirts. On each was a simple, elegant silver ring.

“...Oh,” Hinata said.

Daichi shrugged. “We do so much work with our hands. And this way we don’t have to constantly take them on and off when we’re going into town or something.”

“Yeah, that’s actually a good point. I’m glad you brought this up now, Tsukishima-kun,” Suga said, looking uncharacteristically serious. “The people who know about me and Daichi are: you four. Our friends, many of whom you’ve met or heard us talk about. Maybe, like, a college professor or two of mine. Daichi’s siblings.”

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Daichi said, placing a hand on Suga’s waist without seeming to realize he was doing it. “And the reason for that, as you can probably guess, is so folks will continue to work with us and have a good relationship with us.”

“There’s a couple of nasty people who figured us out just by...I don’t know? Listening to their innate sense of hatred? All I know is, we never did anything to make them suspect us, and then they sent letters to different people in town telling them not to work with us because we were queers.”

“In...stronger words than that,” Daichi clarified. Everyone nodded.

“But luckily, Daichi and I can be very charming when we want to be. We do favors for people, we kiss ass, we act all cute and heterosexual and oblivious and say we dearly hope we didn’t offend any of our new neighbors.”

“And we go on dates with eligible bachelorettes, and lie until we’re blue in the face when we’re out in public.”

“Mhmm, and we’ve gotten really good at it.”

“So don't be alarmed when Suga starts waxing poetic about how hard it is to find a good woman who appreciates the rugged beauty of a farming lifestyle.” Everyone snorted. Daichi paused, then his eyes widened. “Yamaguchi-kun! And Kageyama-kun. I just realized you were there that day in the hardware store when I was talking to Yamaguchi-san. Saying stuff about how boys today are too soft. I’m sorry you had to hear that, and I hope you can forgive me and not think less of me. It absolutely does not reflect how I feel, especially in the context of you four. I think you’re all upstanding young people with strong character.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I mean, I have to agree with a lot of the dumb shit he says too, so I don’t blame you. Also…” Yamaguchi shrugged. “It ended up with me getting to come here, so. Definitely worth it.”

Daichi looked teary-eyed. Suga smiled and placed a gentle hand between his husband’s shoulder blades.

“So, all that to say. Do y’all think you’ll be able to handle knowing all that and essentially having to lie in public? Which includes: not getting angry on our behalf if someone says something ignorant. Not jumping to our defense. Supporting our lie and playing dumb when asked.”

“And that could look like a lot of things,” Daichi said. “Maybe we’re at the store and someone pulls you aside and tells you to be careful, because they heard bad things about us, so you just play dumb instead of defending us. Maybe we’re at the farmer’s market and a nice woman asks if she can leave her number because she thinks Suga is just the kindest, most handsome man to walk the face of the earth. Which, he absolutely is.” Daichi gazed at his husband with adoration. “So, you know. Can’t blame them for trying.”

Suga rolled his eyes fondly. “Anyway. Y’all get the gist. So what do you think? How good are you at lying?”

“Great,” Hinata said.

“I think I’ll be alright, now that I know it’s coming,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima and Kageyama side-eyed each other. “Well, y’all _are_ both stubborn, prideful motherfuckers, that’s for sure,” Hinata observed. Both glared at him. 

“Language, Hinata-kun,” Daichi said, but his sternness was undercut by the smile he fought back.

“If he can do it, I can do it.” Tsukishima smirked; a vein jumped in Kageyama’s forehead.

“I’ll be fine. I just won’t say much.”

“S’okay, Kageyama-kun!” Hinata said brightly, thumping his back. “I can talk enough for the both of us.”

“Well, alright,” Suga said, looking at them all fondly. “We may quiz you later.”

“It obviously sucks that the situation is like this,” Hinata began, “but I like lying for a good cause. I feel like a spy.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but Suga chuckled. “Yeah, sometimes we feel that way too. Well, while we’re on the subject. Do y’all have any questions about this stuff?”

The boys looked at each other. “Uh. When did you get married?” Yamaguchi asked casually.

“Oh gosh.” They looked at each other thoughtfully.

“Well, let’s see. You were still in college.”

“Right. ‘Cause we started seriously seeing each other when we were twenty-one…”

“And we got married when we were twenty-two, so two years ago now.” They took one look at the surprised looks on the high schoolers’ faces and started laughing.

“Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t recommend that to most people,” Suga said casually. “But part of the reason we did it was non-romantic.”

“For example, because Suga is my husband, he’s my next of kin now. And vice versa.”

“We’re a bit better prepared now than we were then. We have a will and stuff, which was creepy to write. But having a farm is a big deal.” Suga wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulders. “Like a baby, but if you don’t make money off of it, you die.”

“Kou,” Daichi said, snorting.

“Oh yeah! And what’s that?” Hinata asked.

“What do you mean?”

“The whole ‘Kou’ thing.”

“My...name?” Suga said, amusedly. “Suga is short for Sugawara. Kou is short for Koushi. Daichi’s really the only person who calls me that, though.”

“Ohh,” Kageyama and Yamaguchi said in unison. 

Daichi chuckled. “It seems like we were accidentally mysterious about a lot.”

“Is there anything else you’ve been wanting to know?” Suga asked.

The four looked at each other.

“Does it ever freak you out that you’ve signed the rest of your life away to each other?” Kageyama said unexpectedly.

“Hmm.” Daichi smiled a sappy smile at Suga.

“Nah,” he said, grinning back. “Because, marriage certificate or not, I would have wanted to keep hanging out with you the rest of my life. I very much feel that this is where I’m meant to be.”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up on his nose, scowling. He was a little nauseous from how cute that was.

“So how did you two get together?” Hinata asked curiously.

“Well, that’s definitely a longer story. But we’ll tell you someday.”

“Hmph,” Hinata said. “Well, I’m glad we’re all on the same page now.”

Everyone laughed, and Tsukishima felt warm and content.


	9. suga (1)

When his alarm went off, the first thing Suga felt were aches through his muscles. A sure sign that last night’s sleep wasn’t enough. He closed his eyes, slipping to the edge of consciousness--just for a second more. Daichi was warm and solid, and all Suga wanted was to curl up next to him. With immense effort, he rolled over to give Daichi a half-squeeze before extracting himself. His husband’s forehead wrinkled, discontent. “Love you, Dai.” Suga kissed his forehead. “Sleep a little more.” 

He threw on his farm uniform: sweatpants, t-shirt, flannel, socks. And the ever-present small spiral journal and pen that lived in his pocket. He’d found that co-running a farm was a lot easier if he always wrote notes to himself in the same place.“C’mere, Donna. How about you, Void? Wanna come to the house?” The black cat wove around Suga’s ankles. “Guess so.” With Donna under one arm, Suga stepped into his boots and out the door, making sure not to close it on the cat. It was pleasant outside, not too warm. The sky was just beginning to turn light gray in the east.

Kageyama was downstairs in the main house, waiting for him on the couch. Suga grinned, not out of forced friendliness, but because he was genuinely happy to see Kageyama. “G’morning, Kageyama-kun,” he whispered. “Should we make ourselves something to take with us and drink?”

“Um, I liked the black tea from last time.”

“Let’s do that. Want to share a thermos?”

Kageyama nodded. “I can do it. Donna looks like she’d be sad if you let her down.”

Suga laughed quietly. “Did you hear that, Donna?” he whispered. Her smug little Chihuahua face made it look like she was grinning. “You’re secretly the one in charge of this household. Can you believe it?” Kageyama snorted, and Suga felt a little surge of pride. Every time Kageyama showed emotion was a victory in Suga’s book.

“How’d you sleep?” Suga whispered.

“Good, thank you. You?” Kageyama set the water in the electric kettle to boil and pulled a thermos out of the cabinet.

“Good. Not enough. I feel  _ old _ .” Kageyama’s lips twitched as he pulled out an Earl Grey tea bag. “No laughing at your elders, Kageyama-kun.”

“‘M not.”

“Hmm, a likely story.” Suga strolled over to the window to watch the sunrise. A blush of pink diffused up and out through hazy clouds. “Remember the animals and the order we do ‘em all in?”

Kageyama furrowed his brow. “Chickens first, then goats, then horses.”

Suga nodded, looking at him expectantly.

“That’s...it?”

Suga raised his eyebrows, bouncing Donna in his arms.

“Oh. Dogs and cats first,” he corrected himself quietly.

“Perfect.” Kageyama shut off the kettle before it began to shriek and carefully poured the steaming water into the thermos. “Thank you. Alright Donna, I’m gonna let you down. I promise it’s because I’m gonna do something nice for you, though. Remember where we keep the feed, Kageyama-kun?”

“The storage closet in the kitchen?”

“Yep. Let’s carry the bags outside and fill the bowls on the porch.”

They did, and the dogs and cats of Karasuno came scurrying. It was clear that Kageyama wasn’t exactly comfortable being surrounded by them, especially the big ones like Soba and Miso. When they came up behind or alongside him, he flinched. But hearing Suga’s reassuring voice seemed to calm him down. 

“And now the water, right?”

“Yep, and we can use the hose. Wanna dump the old water?”

Those were done quickly, and Suga and Kageyama traded sips from the tea thermos back and forth as they scraped the old chicken feed from the trough. Under Suga’s watchful eye, Kageyama sprinkled new feed in (“about half a scoop per chicken--perfect”). They filled up the goat and horse feed bags and made the trip to the goat pens, bringing the hose with them. Kageyama looked back at Suga uncertainly. “Go ahead, you can put a scoopful in each of the buckets. I’ll hold the horse feed.”

“But they’re looking at me so--aggressively?”

Suga laughed. “They’re not going to attack you. They might nuzzle at your hands. But their teeth aren’t sharp.”

Kageyama stepped into the pen tentatively and the three goats trotted up to him. “It’s alright, just walk past them to the buckets. And then scoop the feed into the buckets,” Suga said reassuringly. He did so, then scurried back out to stand with Suga.

“One of them licked me,” he said, disgruntled. Suga grinned. “Yeah. Occupational hazard. Have some more Earl Grey, you earned it.”

Over at the horse pens, Kageyama looked at Suga plaintively. “Sugawara-san--”

“I don’t mind doing it. They’re really big, so I don’t blame you for being creeped out. Hold the thermos?”

Suga pet the soft necks of the horses, cooing at them before scooping feed into their buckets. “Good girls. Alright, Kageyama-kun. Let’s fill up their water troughs, and then we have one more task.”

He squinted at Suga. “Oh! The goats and horses get hay.”

“Yes indeed.” The two men backtracked to the small barn, pulling out two bales each, and dropped them off in the pens.

“Perfect. Want to put the feed bags back?”

“Sure.”

“Meet me on the porch after that. I want to finish our tea, and it’s only,” he checked his watch, “six-fifteen.”

Suga sat on the first step of the porch waiting for Kageyama. He gazed at the treetops of the forest behind the cabins, watching birds soar above them. It really was the perfect May morning. 

He was halfway through making a plan of how to pack the truck to drive to the farmer’s market so their goods would stay secure when Kageyama came back and handed him the thermos. “The rest is yours.”

“Thanks. Here, sit with me.” He did so, keeping a foot distance between them. “Kageyama-kun. I wanted to ask you how it’s been, having the other boys here.”

“Oh.” Kageyama examined his hands. “Um.”

“Take your time,” Suga said reassuringly.

He did. It was almost a minute before he spoke again. “Uh. I didn’t like it at first. But now I do.”

“What do you like about it now?”

He stared at the ground pensively. “I feel more normal here. It’s not like being in school. I feel like here, there are things I can actually do right. Instead of failing over and over.”

“Mmm.” Suga’s heart panged for him. He didn’t know much about Kageyama’s school experience, but Kiyoko had mentioned he was struggling with both a learning disability and problems socializing with his peers. He’d failed out of his junior year and come to Karasuno instead. “You know, Kageyama-kun, Daichi and Tanaka and I are very proud of you. Even though I know it’s difficult, I’ve seen you accept help from the people around you and extend help to others. You make things better for the boys around you. A lot of people have failed you in the past, and yet, you’ve still had an open mind toward this experience. You took a leap, you trusted people, and that’s helped you grow and make closer connections. I’m very proud of you, and we’re so lucky to have you here.” Suga leaned to the side and bumped his shoulder against Kageyama’s in a friendly way.

“You’re glad I’m here?”

Suga frowned. “Of course. Do we seem unhappy you’re here?”

“Well, no, it’s just—“ he stared off into the distance, trying to find the words. “Kiyoko said that you were doing her a big favor by letting me stay. I figured that I was making things more inconvenient. I know I can be hard to deal with, and that I’m not—not like everyone else—“

Suga’s heart hurt. He’d heard more than enough. “Kageyama-kun.” He placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder and fixed his gaze on him. “As the co-owner of this farm, and the person who has to wake up every day and help run it: I’m so happy you’re here. It makes me happy to see you every day. It makes me happy to watch you learn and grow and become more comfortable here. Thank you for putting your trust in me and Daichi and for giving this a chance. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

“...Oh.”

“And if you ever need to be reminded of all of that, I’ll tell you as many times as it takes. ‘Cause you have a lot to be proud of.”

“...Do you really feel that way?”

“Yup. I don’t say stuff I don’t mean.” Suga rubbed a hand between Kageyama’s shoulder blades. “Daichi and I are really fond of you, kid. There’s nothing wrong with being different. So’s long as you still try to do the right thing and help those around you.”

Kageyama stared at his feet as if he were trying to burn a hole in the ground. Suga respectfully looked off into the distance, in case Kageyama needed to get any tears out of his system.

“And, um. Do you think—am I doing a good job with Hinata, and Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima? Because I try to be nice, and the type of person someone would want to be friends with. There’s just all these secret rules no one tells you, but you have to follow anyway or they get upset. So I mess up a lot without knowing.”

“I’m going to answer that, but Kageyama-kun—how do you feel about physical contact? Like, when I put my hand on your back, or nudge my shoulder against yours?”

Kageyama mulled this over. “It feels nice. Safe. If it’s coming from you.”

Suga nodded. “If it ever feels too intense, or too close, you can always say ‘I need space, Suga-san.’ Always. And I’ll never be sad, okay?” Kageyama nodded. “I wanted to check because I want to show you love and support. But only in ways that feel safe. So—“ Suga put his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around to his other shoulder, squeezing gently. “I can see the ways your friendships with the other boys have gotten stronger. I can see how hard you’re working. They like you, Kageyama-kun. And here’s the thing about those secret rules. You can ask the other person to double-check. Like when I asked you how you felt about physical contact. It’s okay to ask the other person ‘are you mad at me?’ or ‘did I do something wrong, because I have a hard time telling sometimes?’ See what I’m saying?”

“I think so.”

“It also helps to tell people ‘I appreciate it when you’re straightforward with me, because I have trouble reading social cues.’”

“I appreciate it when you’re straightforward with me…”

“Because I have trouble reading social cues.”

“Because I have trouble reading social cues.  _ ‘I appreciate it when you’re straightforward with me, because I have trouble reading social cues,’” _ he repeated under his breath.

“Mhmm. And Kageyama-kun, having difficulty with people or social situations, it’s very common.” Suga switched to scratching Kageyama’s back lightly. “A lot of really brilliant people did and do. Did you know that?”

“Like who?”

“Albert Einstein. Isaac Newton, the guy who invented calculus.” Kageyama made a face and Suga laughed. “The guy who came up with Pokémon. Mozart. Michaelangelo. There’s lots of ways to be smart, and there’s room in this world for all of them.”

“Hmm.” Kageyama was quiet for a moment. “It’s hard to believe that I’m smart, and that it’s normal to struggle with this stuff. ‘Cause I feel like such a failure sometimes. But you’re one of the smartest people I know. You went to college, and you run a farm, and you’re so good with people too. So if you say it, I believe you.”

“Good! You better.” Suga ruffled a hand through his hair. “I’m your senpai, after all.” Kageyama stifled a small grin. “Alright, kid. What do you want for breakfast? You like bacon?”

His eyes widened and Suga smiled. “Then let’s do that. Bacon, eggs, and drop biscuits. It’s going to smell so good, no one’s going to be late to breakfast.” Kageyama’s stomach grumbled and Suga laughed. “Quick, before your poor stomach eats itself.” True to his word, the comforting, bready oven smell and the sizzling, greasy meaty aroma from the pan quickly brought their sleepy friends around the kitchen table together. 

As Suga was flipping bacon from the pan to a platter, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin hook over his shoulder. Daichi rubbed his face into Suga’s neck. “Hello, my dear.”

“Hi,” his husband replied, muffled.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Sleepy.”

“Yeah, cutie.”

“Koushi.”

“Yes, dear.”

“Missed you.”

“I missed you too. Want to sit next to me at the table?”

Daichi hugged Suga’s waist and buried his face in his shoulder. “Yessssss.”

Suga laughed. “Perfect. Want to get both of us a cup of coffee and I’ll meet you there?”

Daichi kissed Suga’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’re sending me away.”

“We’ll be reunited soon, promise.” He stepped back, wrapping his hands around Suga’s waist and squeezing before heading for the coffee.

“Ew, gay people,” Tanaka said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Suga’s shoulder and plucking a piece of bacon off the plate.

“Isn’t it revolting? Go ahead and take that whole plate to the table, Tanaka.”

“Yes sir.” Suga added more bacon to the skillet and scooped a mountain of eggs from the other pan into a serving dish.

“I can take those to the table, Suga-san.”

“Perfect, thank you Yamaguchi-kun.”

“And I can put all the biscuits in a dish and take them to the table too.”

“Thank you, Hinata-kun. Is the rest of the table set?”

“It’s about to be,” Tsukishima said, grabbing plates for everyone. “Come sit and eat, Suga-san.”

“Sure, I’m just going to finish up here. Y’all start making your plates.” Suga started two new trays of biscuits and another batch of scrambled eggs, then brought the remaining bacon to the table. A happy Daichi finally had his way, with Suga cozied up next to him and a lot of food laid out in front of him.

“Alright. Someone want to say a gratitude or a blessing?”

“Uh. I can.” Eyebrows raised around the table as Kageyama volunteered.

“Sure, Kageyama-kun. Thank you,” Suga said, making eye contact with him and smiling warmly.

“I’m grateful for food and friends. Especially friends that are patient with me, like you all.” He ducked his head. “That’s it. Itadakimasu.”

“Itadakimasu,” everyone chorused. Suga squeezed Daichi’s thigh, overwhelmed with affection for the kid. Daichi nodded with a small smile, understanding exactly what Suga meant.

“So what’s the final count of who’s going to the market today?” Tanaka asked.

“Tsukishima’s got to go so he can pick up clothes from home,” Suga recalled. “We should have two ‘adults’ go and one stay back home.”

“That leaves room in the truck for two kids--sorry,  _ teens _ \--besides Tsukishima-kun,” Tanaka mused.

“The trip will entail manning our booth at the market, buying anything else we need at the market, and buying whatever we can’t get at the market at the bulk grocery store or the hardware store. Do we have any more errands we need to run?” Suga asked Daichi and Tanaka.

“Hmm. Can y’all think of anything we’re out of? That’s not on the lists for the grocery store or hardware store,” Daichi asked the teens.

“Gotta check our P.O. box,” Suga remembered under his breath.

“These biscuits are really good, Suga-san,” Yamaguchi piped up.

Suga smiled. “Good. I’m glad you like them.”

“I can’t think of anything else,” Hinata said. “I really want to go, but I think I should probably wait until I’m eighteen in a couple weeks? I’m technically still a runaway minor.”

Suga cringed. “Don’t remind me. It’s bad for my heart knowing that having you here is a criminal offense. Everyone: pretend you didn’t hear that.”

“Sorry! It’s just until June 21.”

“Alright, so Hinata’s staying. Kageyama, Yamaguchi, you want to come with?” Daichi asked.

“You also don’t have to,” Tanaka said, licking bacon grease off of his fingers. “It’s fine if you’d rather chill here.” Kageyama and Yamaguchi looked at each other.

“I’ll go,” Yamaguchi decided.

“I’ll stay,” Kageyama said.

“Me too,” Tanaka said. “Unless one of you wants to.”

Daichi and Suga looked at each other. “Nah, I’m good,” Daichi said.

“Same,” Suga agreed. “Y’all are making dinner, though, Tanaka.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Are there more biscuits, Suga-san?”

“Yep, they should be finished right about now. Wanna bring the last of the eggs over too?”

“Sure.” Yamaguchi scooted around the table.

Daichi rested a comforting hand on Suga’s thigh. “What time do you want to leave?”

“Mmm.” He checked his watch. “Forty to get there, twenty to set up, fifteen for extra means leave at 7:45. So in twenty minutes.”

“The truck’s mostly loaded, though. Right?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Except for the soap and bath products, ‘cause we were afraid they’d get all weird and icy overnight,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, we put the eggs and the produce in,” Hinata recalled.

“And the cash box and the scale,” Kageyama said.

“And we’re out of our preserves, if anyone asks. Which they might, ‘cause our preserves are damn good,” Tanaka said.

“So we just need: wallets, phones, keys, shopping lists--oh, and our price lists, but I’ve got those in my journal--and put the bath stuff in the truck,” Suga said, eyes squeezed tight to try to jog his memory. “And the reusable shopping bags.” Daichi rubbed his leg soothingly. “And water bottles so we don’t get thirsty.”

“We’ll get it all,” Daichi reassured him. “Does everyone who’s staying back want to clean up?”

“Yep!” Hinata said cheerfully. Suga couldn’t help but grin too; the kid was infectious. The four of them (Daichi and Suga, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi) piled into the truck, reusable shopping bags and water bottles included, and lurched off of the Karasuno property at 7:47 a.m.

Suga sighed and turned around to look at his and Daichi’s underage wards. “Not too shabby, folks. We did it.”

“How about some country music?” Daichi asked cheerfully, turning on the radio. Suga and Tsukishima groaned in unison.

“Country music’s not  _ that  _ bad--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the neurodivergent character diversity in haikyuu, and I love the headcanon that kageyama is autistic. and platonic kagesuga...it is Very Important To Me. also, daichi would 100% listen to country music
> 
> as always, I love and live for your comments :) <3 hearing about little things that stuck out to you in a chapter/that you thought were cute/special makes me so happy. lmk how I did on writing suga's pov bc I really haven't done it before!


	10. suga (2)

“Kei!”

“Hi, Mom.” She squeezed him tightly. It made for a funny picture; she was probably a foot shorter than her son.

“And you must be…”

“Sugawara. Co-owner of the Karasuno farm. It’s nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san.”

She shook his hand gladly. “Please come in. I know you’re just stopping by to get some of his things, but can I interest you in some tea or coffee?”

“I’ll drink whatever you’re drinking! I’m also happy to chat and answer any questions you might have.”

“‘M gonna start packing,” Tsukishima grunted, turning and taking the stairs two at a time.

“Gosh, I apologize for his rudeness. He can be kind of...abrasive. I was going to make myself tea?”

“That’s alright, we’ve been enjoying having him. And tea’s great.”

She got out two mugs and plunked tea bags in them before pouring hot water from the kettle. “I take a little sugar, would you like some?”

“Please.” Suga looked around the kitchen casually. It was cluttered with dishes, and the kitchen table had academic papers and legal pads piled on it.

“Sorry for the mess; I get a little lackadaisical about things when both the boys are gone,” she said sheepishly. “Let’s go to the living room?”

“Sure. You have an older son too, is that right?”

“Yes. He’s--well gee, you must be about his age!”

Suga sat down next to her on the couch, and she carefully set their mugs on top of a pile of books atop the coffee table. “I’ll be twenty-five next month.”

“Yes, just about the same age. He’s doing a graduate program at NC State.”

“You must be very proud.”

“I am.” Tsukishima-san smiled. “Sorry again about the mess.”

“That’s alright, no need to apologize. I’m very familiar with mess, living on the farm.” He picked up his mug and took a tentative sip. “Can I answer any questions you have about what it’s like? I understand your son’s decision to stay with us was pretty impromptu.”

She smiled. “It was. At the same time, I wasn’t surprised at all, because Tadashi’s parents had told me that  _ he  _ would be there. And those two have never been good at staying apart.”

Suga chuckled. “They seem very close. How long have they been friends?”

“Let’s see.” Tsukishima-san furrowed her brow. “Gosh, ever since they were ten or so?”

“That’s very sweet.”

“Yes.” She smiled and took a sip from her mug. “Yes, I’m very fond of Tadashi. I think he’s good for Kei.”

Suga nodded, drinking more tea and waiting for her to ask the next question.

“Let’s see. Oh, before I forget--” she set her mug back on the stack of books, causing a brown drip to slosh onto the table--”I wanted to give you a check to help with food costs. I know how much this beanpole boy of mine eats. Especially because I’m the only one in the house now, wondering why my fridge is so full and everything is piled up in the cabinets!”

He laughed politely, not saying that Tsukishima probably ate the least out of anyone on the farm. “Thank you, ma’am. That’s very generous.”

She came back with her checkbook a moment later. “Should I make it out to Karasuno Farm?” 

“Yes, that’s perfect, thank you.”

“Alright--there you are.”

“Thanks very much, Tsukishima-san. We really appreciate it.”

“Of course. Well, it’s the least I can do, what with you all keeping an eye on Kei. I think it’s good for him, getting outside more. And he mentioned something about other boys his age?”

“Yes, right now there are four boys who are all seventeen staying with us--your son and Yamaguchi-kun included.”

“And the people who live there full time are--”

“Myself, my co-owner Daichi, and our only full-time farmhand, Tanaka. Sometimes we bring in friends to help out with especially busy times.” She nodded thoughtfully. “It is a bit of a drive--forty minutes--but if you’d ever like to come take a tour, we’d love to have you.”

“That sounds nice! Now, I know Kei gave me the address over the phone, but--” Tsukishima-san picked up a legal pad and pen sheepishly--”would you mind telling me one more time?”

Suga good-naturedly gave her the address--and the phone number--again. From down the hall, he heard Tsukishima clomp down the stairs.

“I’m all good to go.” The gangly kid poked his head into the living room.

“Let me think--was there anything else I needed to ask you?” She looked at her son, who looked at Suga, who looked at her. “I mean, I feel sort of silly asking this, but--I mean, he’s safe, right?”

Tsukishima groaned. “No, Tsukishima-kun, it’s a valid question! But yes, very much so. The three of us who live there full time are experienced, and the four teenagers do a good job of looking out for one another as well. Aside from routine things like handling power tools correctly and following proper etiquette when working with the animals and all, there’s not much in the way of hazards.”

“Well, alright. One more hug please, Kei.” She got up from the couch and squeezed him, her head only coming up to the middle of his chest. “You can always call any time. Even if you just want to chat. And if something happens and you want to come home, you know that I can be there in forty minutes.”

“Okay. Thanks for letting me stay with them, Mom.”

“And thanks for letting us borrow him. He’s a great kid,” Suga smiled. “You got everything you need? Clothes, toiletries, books, journals, games, stuffed animals, special snacks?”

Tsukishima stared at Suga for a second, frowning, before muttering “one sec” and hurdling up the stairs again. The two adults chuckled together. It was slightly more than one second, but no more than thirty, before the kid returned, cramming a sweatshirt, deodorant, and what looked like a small card game in his bag. “Ready.”

“Alright. It was very nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san.”

“And you, Sugawara-san!” She waved goodbye to the two of them from her front stoop. “Take care of yourselves.”

“You too.”

“Bye, Mom.”

By unspoken agreement, the two of them waited until they rounded the corner of the block to talk.

“Sorry if she was a lot.”

“Not at all.”

They walked past somewhat-shabby, cookie-cutter houses behind chain link fences. The Tsukishimas only lived a ten-minute walk from the town’s main street, where the Saturday market was.

“Is this the high school you go to?”

Suga was referring to the large brick building they were passing on their left. Tsukishima snorted. “Unfortunately.” He paused. “You’re not from around here.”

“Not originally. I went to college near here, though.”

“Whereabouts?”

“Asheville.”

“‘S not exactly close.”

“About a two hour drive.”

“And you started making it just to see Daichi?”

Suga laughed out loud at Tsukishima’s skepticism. “Well, you know.” He lowered his voice to a murmur. “Cute, kind men with good values--who also like guys--don’t show up that often. Or at least, not as often as college-aged me wanted.”

“That’s disappointing.”

Suga glanced at Tsukishima and wondered if he meant disappointing from a relatable, personal, “I am also queer” standpoint. “Maybe. But everything worked out in the end.” He paused, wondering if he was overstepping. “It will for you too.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Eh. Probably not.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m kind of an asshole.”

Suga laughed. “I wouldn’t call you an asshole.”

The corner of Tsukishima’s mouth twitched. “What would you call me?”

“Hmm. Prickly? A little antagonistic?”

“Fair.”

“Do you like yourself?” Suga asked. Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. “I mean, that’s the most important thing. At least, I think so.”

“Hard-hitting questions, Sugawara-senpai,” Tsukishima said drily.

“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

He looked pensive. “Well. I just feel like you wouldn’t get it? Not in a rude way. You’re just so nice. And I’m so...not.”

Suga chuckled. “That’s the biggest misconception about me. I’m much, much meaner than I appear.”

Tsukishima raised his eyebrows. “Bullshit.”

“I’m by far meaner than Daichi or Tanaka, to give you a reference point. To the point where the two of them will rebuke me.”

“Huh.”

“I just prefer to be nice, most of the time.”

“That’s actually a lot scarier.”

“Ha, maybe. But you know, I’ve always felt like it would be boring to be nice on the inside. And always think nice thoughts. And I think being a little mean and selfish makes you a good advocate for yourself.” Tsukishima nodded. “But  _ don’t  _ take this to mean I condone you bullying Hinata and Kageyama. Or pushing Yamaguchi around.”

“But bullying them is so easy.  _ And _ funny.” 

“No. Bad Tsukishima.”

He snorted. “Yamaguchi is actually getting better at standing up to me. Which is good.”

“Yeah, you need people around to keep you in check.”

“Yeah.” He sighed. They turned the corner again; the market was up ahead at the end of the next block. “Well, now that I know you can be a dick too: I do like myself the way I am, mostly. Other people are annoying.”

“Mhmm.” Suga paused. “I’d probably be remiss, like, as an adult if I didn’t remind you that it can be rewarding to care about and invest in people. And things. Everyone has something to teach you.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Suga laughed. “You little shit. Don’t make me come up there and give you a noogie.”

When they got back to the Karasuno table, Suga looked at it from a customer’s perspective. The folding table and white square tent awning were generic, but they had a professional-looking vinyl banner that said “Karasuno Farm.” Kiyoko’s friend Yachi had designed it, and they were constantly getting compliments on it.

By his appraisal, they’d sold out of kale and artichokes. Green onions and eggs were selling well too, as were a handful of soaps and body butters. And it had only been an hour since they started.

“Tsukki! Suga-san!” Yamaguchi called cheerfully.

“Hey. Looks like y’all are good salespeople.”

Daichi nodded. “Yamaguchi-kun’s doing great. Very helpful with the customers.”

“Aw, well. I try.” Suga and Tsukishima joined them behind the table.

“If you two like, you can pick up some things for us,” Suga said. “From here, the hardware store, and the post office. We’ll give you lists and the money. Oh, and maybe you know already, but the pastries at that booth over there are great if you want a snack.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Yamaguchi said, glancing at Tsukishima. Suga and Daichi sent the boys on their way soon after with many reusable bags, shopping lists, and cash.

Once the most recent customers had cleared out and they were alone for a moment, Suga let out a sigh. His husband turned and looked at him. “How was Tsukishima-san?”

“Good. Fine. I don’t know. She seemed a bit sad.” Suga shrugged. “It’s weird. In some ways, it’s less work having people help us out on the farm. But more people to worry about is always more work. Dunno. Just had a talk with Kageyama this morning, and Tsukishima just now...sometimes I stress more than I should about them.”

“Hi there,” Daichi said to the couple that had strolled up to their table.

“Hi, could we get…”

Once he finished their transaction, Daichi turned his attention back to Suga. “Sorry. But yes, I know exactly what you mean about more and less work at the same time.”

Suga nodded and glanced to check that no one was in earshot. “I just want a hug right now,” he said quietly. And then: “Hi, let me know if I can help you with anything,” delivered confidently to the customers who’d walked up to the table.

It took the boys an hour to get back, and in that time they sold out of green onions and made a good dent in their artichokes. They were doing good business, but that meant Daichi and Suga didn’t have many opportunities to talk. Which was maybe for the best--if things were idle, it was too tempting to stand closer than they should.

“Daichi-san, Suga-san! We brought you pastries.”

“Ooh, thank you.” Suga accepted a greasy paper bag from Tsukishima. “How was everything?”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other and shrugged. “Fine. We got everything you asked for. Y’all got some mail, too.”

“Cool.” Daichi checked his watch. “Kou. What would you think about two people going to the grocery store so we finish shopping there at the same time the market closes? Then we can pick everything up from here and go straight home.”

“Sure. Would definitely save us time. Do you two care who does what?”

The teens did their whole best friends-silent-eye communication thing. “I like grocery shopping,” Yamaguchi finally said.

“Alright. Let’s you and I go, then,” Daichi said. Suga was secretly relieved that he’d offered. It sounded much less tiring to just stand behind the table and talk to people.

Hours later, they were finally on the road heading home. The bed of the truck was full of groceries, and thankfully, not much leftover produce or products. Suga wanted to nap as soon as they got home. He wondered if he could pull the whole “pretend to go to the bathroom and skip putting the groceries away” trick.

In the rearview mirror, he caught a glimpse of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi muttering to each other, glancing up at the front seat, and averting their gazes again. “Y’all okay back there?”

They looked up guiltily. “Uh, Yamaguchi said sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. I was just asking Tsukki if he thought everything was okay? Like, between you two?”

Daichi frowned but didn’t turn around, focusing instead on merging lanes. Suga twisted his whole body in the seat to look at them. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Like, you thought Daichi and I were mad at each other?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said, fiddling with his fingers and not making eye contact. “I don’t know, you just seemed so...cold toward each other?”

“I’m sorry to worry you. But Dai and I are fine,” he reassured them both. “I guess from the outside, to people who only know us in the context of our home, it would be pretty unnerving to see us interact in public. We try to keep it completely neutral.”

“Yeah, it’s confusing ‘cause y’all are so mushy in private,” Tsukishima said, rolling his eyes.

“Yes indeed,” Suga said proudly. “And no homophobia in me and my husband’s good Christian truck, Tsukishima.”

“I can’t be homophobic, I’m--” Tsukishima flushed as Yamaguchi, Suga, and Daichi all glanced over. “Never mind.”

“Sounds a little homophobic to me,” Suga sighed, turning around to face front and grinning at Yamaguchi in the rearview mirror. He gently massaged the back of his husband’s neck with his left hand, and Daichi smiled appreciatively. He was really looking forward to getting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think suga is the senpai who'd put up w tsukki best
> 
> yeah lmk what you thot of this :) daichi's pov up next


	11. daichi (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based daichi says: laws are not indicators of morality

Daichi parked the black pickup truck back in the driveway. In the front yard, he could see Koushi showing Yamaguchi-kun and Kageyama-kun how Karasuno made their homemade soaps and bug repellant. Around the side of the house, Tsukishima-kun and Hinata-kun were helping Tanaka wheel compost from the heaps over to the plots and shovel it on.

“Daichi-san!” Hinata called happily, still holding a full wheelbarrow of compost.

“Finish what you’re doing, and then you can go help him unload,” Tanaka directed. Daichi stifled a grin. He and Suga had agreed privately that it was good for Tanaka, having people to mentor and have authority over.

Within moments, Hinata was standing next to him, straining to stand upright and see into the bed of the truck. “Wow, Daichi-san. That’s a lot of stuff.”

“Yep.” He glanced up at the late May sky. Dark clouds were beginning to roll in. “Let’s pull out only the materials we need to mend the fence, and cover the rest with a tarp. I bet we’ll be able to finish it in thirty minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” Hinata grinned up at him, almost wiggling with excitement. The kid’s energy was contagious.

The goats in the pen seemed indifferent to Daichi and Hinata coming over to their home uninvited. One or two sniffed at Hinata inquisitively before trotting away. “Alright, you can set the materials down here. First thing we’re going to do is remove the fence material from the rail part. Hand me the pliers? Alright, so we’re going to use these to remove the wire ties and set ‘em in this bucket. I’ll show you how to do the first few, and then I’ll let you have at it.” Hinata nodded, rocking back and forth from heel to toe and staring at him intently.

“You want to try now?” Daichi asked, offering him the pliers after removing the third one. “You can remove ‘em from here all the way to the post.”

“Sure.” Hinata fiddled with the pliers awkwardly for a while before getting the first one off. He grinned at Daichi sheepishly. “It’s harder than it looks.”

“Don’t mind, just keep at it and it’ll get easier. We’re not in a rush.” Hinata nodded and re-focused on the task in front of him. After his motions had gotten a little more fluid, Daichi ventured an attempt at conversation.

“How’ve you been doing here, Hinata-kun? Do you feel like you’re settling in?”

“Mm.” The kid frowned as he concentrated on the pliers. “Um. I’m definitely really glad to be here.”

Daichi nodded. “Good. But are you feeling comfortable here?”

He bit his lip. “Um. Well. Not completely? But it’s nothing to do with any of the people here! Y’all have been really great.”

“Mmm.” Daichi tried to figure out how much he could push the kid. “Is there anything Suga or I can do to make you feel more at home?”

Hinata winced. “Uh. Well. I mean, it’s mostly just--I’m worried I might have to leave here. So. It’s a little stressful.”

He frowned. “Why would you have to leave?”

“Well. It’s not exactly legal? For me to be here, ‘cause I’m seventeen.” Hinata’s voice was small. “I’m sort of scared they might come looking for me.” He lowered the pliers to his side after removing the final tie.

Daichi pulled a permanent marker from his pocket and marked where they were going to cut the damaged rail. “Hand me the file? That one. Yep, thanks.” He cut through the rail as he responded to what Hinata had said. “Hinata-kun. Suga and I are not letting anyone take you away from us. Of course, you can do whatever you want when you’re eighteen. But in light of what we’ve heard about your situation, we refuse to let anyone try to take you away or return you to Georgia.”

“But Daichi-san!” Hinata’s eyes shone with tears. “It’s--it’s a felony! To help a minor who’s crossed state lines! You and Suga-san could get in really big trouble.”

Daichi cut through the rail. “I should have done this first, but go ahead and get the screwdriver? And see the clamp thing attaching the horizontal post to the vertical post? You’re just gonna unscrew that.” Hinata dragged the back of his hand over his teary eyes and did so. “Nice, now we’re going to lift the damaged rail together--and we can just set it on the ground. Hinata-kun.” He looked down at the kid thoughtfully, trying to find the right words. “First of all. There’s a lot of factors in place that make it unlikely they’d find you here. You left voluntarily, less than two months before your eighteenth birthday. So the police might not even be actively looking for you. We’re kind of out in the middle of nowhere. And we have places to hide you if need be--either on our property, or with friends. Wanna help mark and cut the replacement rail?”

Hinata nodded, drawing a thin black marker line while Daichi held the rail next to the fence. Then he got to work with the file, a little more awkwardly than Daichi had, but still making progress. “But--but you two could still get in really big trouble. I feel so selfish for putting you in this position.”

Daichi smiled fondly. “And that says a lot about the kind of person you are. But Suga--and this is something I love about him--we share similar morals. We want to do the right thing. And often, the right thing is the legal thing. In this case, the right thing is the illegal thing. He and I are going to follow our moral code regardless.”

Part of the rail clanged to the ground. “Great. Now we can slide the larger part of the rail so it fits over the crimped end here. Hold it steady while I use the clamp and reattach it to the vertical post.” He kept talking as he used the screwdriver to close the clamp. “But Hinata-kun, Suga and I feel pretty confident that you’ll be safe here for the next month. And then we can pretend you showed up here legally when you were eighteen, and we can look into connecting you with a therapist and a doctor who specializes in helping people transition. Suga and I want you to be as comfortable and happy as possible. You know, you’ve said how grateful you are for us--but we’re equally grateful for you. It wouldn’t be the same without you here.”

“Really?” Hinata’s voice was very small.

“Absolutely. And if you go ask Suga, he’ll tell you the exact same thing. Let us take care of you, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata held the wire ties while Daichi used the pliers to bend them back into place. “Sometimes I don’t understand why anyone takes me seriously. Like, I look at myself in the bathroom mirror and think, my parents were right. I mean,  _ Suga _ -san--Suga-san looks like a man. I look like a girl. I don’t--it doesn’t feel possible, for me to ever have the happiness that he does. Or for--well. It’s stupid. But like--to maybe have a relationship, someday? I feel like a joke, and everyone’s pretending to humor me.”

“Well. Suga is six years older than you. He didn’t always look like that, you know?”

“Yeah.” The orange-haired kid sighed.

“This is only the beginning for you, Hinata-kun. You’re going to become more and more yourself, and you’re going to find many more people who love you for the handsome young man you are.”

“Daichi-san, if this sounds offensive, I promise I don’t mean it that way. But do you ever feel like you got cheated out of being with a real man because you’re with Suga-san?”

Daichi smiled. “Nope.”

“There’s nothing you wish was different?”

“Nothing.”

Hinata sighed. “I have such a hard time believing anyone who’s attracted to men could get me instead and be happy about it.”

Thunder rumbled overhead, and both men felt the first drops of rain on their forearms. “Mind helping me finish the last few ties?”

“‘Course.”

“Hinata-kun, before we go in--I just want you to know I’m absolutely confident you’ll find a lot of people who adore you and are attracted to who you are. And the body you have now, it’s not a static thing. We’re all a work in progress.” He bent over to begin collecting up their tools. “I also know Suga is always happy to talk to you about this, anytime.”

“Thanks, Daichi-san. And thanks for insisting so much on keeping me here at Karasuno. It’s really nice to have somewhere to belong.”

Daichi was glad the rain was falling more heavily now, to camouflage any errant tears that might have gone rogue and slid down his face. He patted Hinata on the shoulder. “It wouldn’t be the same without you!” he yelled over the pitter-patter on the roof. “Now quick, let’s bring the materials to the back porch so we can get inside.”

It was crowded once the two of them were back in the living room of the main house. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kageyama were squabbling, and Tanaka was shouting input from over at the kitchen stove.

“What’s going on, everyone?” The chatter didn’t taper off. “HEY.” Everyone shut up and turned toward Daichi. “Is there a problem?”

They all looked at each other. “Uh. Well. Not a  _ real  _ problem?” Tanaka said tentatively.

“Something that y’all still need to be having an argument over?”

The three teens all glared at each other. “No,” Yamaguchi said firmly. “These two were just being annoying. It’s not worth talking about any longer. I’m gonna change into dry clothes.” He turned and headed up the stairs.

“Me too.” “Same.” Tsukishima and Kageyama glared at each other, and Kageyama raced ahead to get to the attic first. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and followed behind; Hinata brought up the rear.

“Suga-san went to get the three of us a change of clothes,” Tanaka told Daichi. “He should be back any second. I think the boys were wanting to watch a movie? As a sort of cozy, rainy-day activity.”

“Cool. Is this hot chocolate?”

“Yep.”

“Nice. Smells good.” Daichi began pulling mugs down from the cabinet.

“Hey,” Koushi called from the front door.

“Hey, Kou.” 

“Oh good, Daichi, you’re back! Tanaka, I can keep stirring while you change.” 

“Sure.” Koushi handed him clothes and took over at the stove while Tanaka changed in the bathroom. He sighed, then shivered. “‘S cold out there.”

“Mhmm.” Daichi stood behind his husband, rubbing his upper arms. “Thanks for getting us clothes.”

“‘Course. You all right?” Daichi made a noncommittal sound and Koushi frowned. “What’s up?”

“Just a little worried about Hinata,” he said quietly, close to Koushi’s ear. “In terms of him feeling safe here, and his own internalized transphobia.”

“Mmm.” Koushi looked concerned. “You told him I’m happy to talk about this stuff any time, right?”

He smiled. “Of course. Don’t worry.” He planted a kiss on Koushi’s damp head and tenderly rubbed a hand up and down his back.

Fifteen minutes later, all seven of them were crammed onto couches (or, for Yamaguchi and Hinata, nests of pillows on the floor) in front of the ancient Karasuno TV. “I can’t believe you guys have a VHS player,” Yamaguchi marveled as the Walt Disney castle materialized out of staticky blue lines.

Koushi sipped from his mug of hot chocolate. “The guy was practically giving it away, remember Dai?”

“Ha, yeah. And he included a bunch of tapes for free. Like this one, I’m pretty sure.”

The opening notes of “You’ve Got a Friend in Me” began, as did the montage of Andy’s room and toys. Everyone seemed to have a furry friend nearby--Donna was curled up between Hinata and Yamaguchi. Soot, the big gray cat, and Void, the big black cat, formed a buffer between Kageyama and Tsukishima. Tanaka held Poppy, the little black cat, on his lap, and Stick, the tabby, had flopped on top of Daichi and Koushi.

It was soothing, listening to the rain on their tin roof as the movie played. Daichi snuggled into Koushi’s side and leaned on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered softly into Koushi’s ear. His husband didn’t need to open his mouth in response. Those warm, hazel eyes said all the “I love you”s Daichi ever needed to hear.


	12. daichi (2)

Daichi’s bed was soft and warm. And Koushi was exactly where he belonged--curled up in Daichi’s arms. He always smelled so _good_ , and the skin on the back of his neck was so _soft--_

“Daichi-san?”

Someone was saying his name, but that was alright, because Daichi was dreaming. Yes, it was lovely and dark and warm here. All he needed to do was relax, and hold his husband, and slip into unconsciousness--

“Daichi-san?”

The voice was suddenly much closer, and Daichi’s eyes flew open, surprised. _Holy shit_. Yamaguchi was hovering anxiously at the side of his bed.

“‘Maguchi-kun?” Daichi croaked. Koushi stirred and made a face.

“I’m sorry, Daichi-san, but--I threw up.” The dim light in the room was enough for Daichi to tell the kid looked completely miserable.

“Oh.” It took Daichi’s brain a few seconds to make the connection between that statement and what he was supposed to do about it. “Uh. Okay. Let’s--let’s go help you feel better.” He unwrapped his arms from around Koushi, who scowled and murmured something. Daichi tucked the covers back around his husband and kissed his forehead before grabbing one of his college sweatshirts from the closet. “Alright, I’ll follow you out.”

He and Yamaguchi both put their shoes back on at the front door of the cabin. The walk through the trees and across the yard was straightforward in the daylight. At night, confusing shadows and uncertain sounds made it...well, creepy. _Poor kid, walking over here alone._

“When did you throw up?” Daichi said, coughing to clear his throat of any nighttime detritus.

“Uh. Like, fifteen minutes ago? Outside.”

“Mhmm. And do you think it was something you ate at dinner?”

“I’m not sure what it would be,” he said miserably. “We all had the same stuff.”

“Hmm.” They walked in silence for another moment, broken only by Yamaguchi tripping and Daichi catching him. “And you didn’t eat anything you were allergic to.”

“The only edible thing I’m allergic to is shellfish, and we didn’t have that.”

“Oh...shit.”

“What?”

“I think Tanaka might have put fish sauce in the noodles tonight. Or oyster sauce? Maybe that triggered it?”

“Oh. Shit.”

“I’m so sorry, kid. That’s our fault.”

“It’s okay, he didn’t know.”

“Do you still feel like you might have more to throw up?”

“Not, like, at this exact moment. But I still feel nauseous.”

“Alright. Well, unless there’s any specific remedies you like when you’re sick, how about we make you some peppermint tea?”

Yamaguchi sniffed. “Okay.”

Daichi held open the door for him. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch,” he whispered. “I’ll bring you a trash can in case you suddenly feel worse.” Yamaguchi nodded dejectedly.

Two minutes later, water was heating in a pot on the stove, and a lined, empty trash can was waiting at the ready on the floor by Yamaguchi’s feet. “How’s your temperature?” Daichi said quietly, placing the backs of his hands on the kid’s forehead and neck

“I’m a little cold? I guess.”

“Alright, let’s build up the fire in the woodstove a bit. And get you a nice blanket.” Daichi tucked Yamaguchi in, swaddling him with cotton-knit material. “And how about a pillow behind your back?” Yamaguchi nodded gratefully. “Now, the tea will be ready soon. I know you’re up because of stomach problems, but is there anything else on your mind? We can talk about whatever you want, to distract you.” Daichi curled up on the other end of the couch with his own throw blanket.

“Um. Well.” Yamaguchi fiddled with the tassels on the blanket. “I dunno. I’ve just been thinking about...some stuff.” Daichi nodded patiently. “It’s just--it’s weird. I’m pretty sure my dad sent me here because he thinks I’m too effeminate or something. And part of that is obviously him being afraid that I’m gay. So it’s kind of ironic, that being with you, and Suga-san--I feel like y’all are helping me accept myself. As--as bisexual.”

Daichi smiled. “I’m really happy for that, Yamaguchi-kun.”

He nodded, then looked sheepish. “I think that Suga-san probably already knows.”

“Mmm. He’s pretty intuitive.”

“Well. That. But.” Was it just the firelight, or was Yamaguchi blushing? The kid buried his head in his hands. “Daichi-san, I’m so sorry. But when I first met Suga-san, I had the biggest gay panic attack.”

Daichi burst out laughing before catching himself and lowering the volume. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear,” he whispered. “And no need to apologize. He has that effect on people. Hell, he has that effect on _me_. And I’ve had a lot of time to get used to it.”

“It’s kind of nice? That you’re not used to it?” Yamaguchi ventured shyly. “I dunno. I feel like a lot of couples are so resigned to each other? Like, they tolerate one another, but the being in love part is over.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Daichi stared at the little orange outline that glowed around the door to the iron wood stove. “I’m very lucky.”

“I just--I’m sorry, I don’t mean this to be intrusive at all. But when I came to wake you up just now, in the middle of the night, and I--I saw you two in bed together? It just looked so...nice. So natural. It made me think, ‘wow, I want that.’”

Daichi smiled. It was difficult to wrap his head around the fact that he’d been Yamaguchi’s age seven years ago. He remembered that feeling well--of seeing the rare gay couple in media, or in public, and feeling something click into place inside of him. Feeling a strong yearning--almost a gravitation--toward them. Made all the more illicit because desires like that were never reflected anywhere ‘normal.’ “Yamaguchi-kun, I know that you’ll have that. It must feel very far away sometimes. But you can and will have all of the things your heart dreams of.”

Yamaguchi frowned. “You really think so?”

“Absolutely.” Daichi stood. “Let me pour you your tea.” He was back a moment later, setting their mugs on coasters on the coffee table. “It should probably cool off for a moment.”

“It’s just...a bit weird,” Yamaguchi said slowly.

“What is?”

“Well. Dunno. Getting to the point where I can see that my parents are wrong about stuff? And...coming to terms with not being what they want. Like, valuing my opinion more than theirs for some things.”

Daichi nodded. “It’s a weird part of growing up. But for what it’s worth, I think you’re doing a great job.” Yamaguchi looked at him quizzically. “With all the growing up stuff. I’ve seen you connect with the other boys since being at Karasuno and even step into the role of a leader sometimes.”

Yamaguchi snorted, reaching to pick up his mug of tea. “Sorry, Daichi-san, but I think you’ve got it backwards. I’m not a leader.”

“Really?”

He blew across the surface of the mug, sending steam billowing off of it. “Ever since I was--I dunno, nine? I’ve been following Tsukki around.”

“Hmm.” Daichi picked up his own mug and cradled it. “That’s interesting, ‘cause from my perspective, you help keep him in line.” Yamaguchi made a face as he sipped his tea. “Really. You call him out, from time to time. And, most importantly, you lead by example. Especially when you’re interacting with Kageyama-kun and Hinata-kun, or being helpful in general.”

“Huh.” Yamaguchi frowned. “I mean, I guess I’m one of the people Tsukki listens to most. And it’s pretty easy for me to work with Hinata and Kageyama, but Tsukki ends up arguing with them a lot.”

Daichi took a sip of his tea and nodded encouragingly. “Exactly. You’ve got a lot of unique skills and abilities, Yamaguchi-kun.”

“Hm. This tea is good, Daichi-san.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

The kid bit his lip. “I guess I’m just scared.” Daichi looked at him patiently, non-judgmentally. “Like, of my parents or Tsukki not accepting me.”

“Mmm.”

“Was that--was that a problem for you, Daichi-san?”

Daichi felt his face twist into a mixture of a smile and a wince. “Unfortunately, yes. I left home when I was eighteen and moved up to this area so I could be independent.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi’s face crumpled.

“But that doesn’t mean that’s going to happen to you. Things are changing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And I really don’t think you have to worry about Tsukishima-kun rejecting you. I mean, it kind of sounded to me like he was going to say ‘I can’t be homophobic, I’m gay’ the other day in the truck.” Yamaguchi flushed even redder. “And also…” Daichi gazed into his mug. “Well. I would do it all over in a heartbeat to be with Koushi. He’s my family, more than anyone else.”

“Oh. Wow. I hope I find someone like that.”

“I think you will.” Daichi smiled. “You’re very lovable, Yamaguchi-kun. You care about other people, and you’re kind. And you’re fun to be around.”

The teenager took another slurp of his tea, looking pleased. “Thanks for staying up with me, Daichi-san.”

“‘Course. How’s the stomach?”

“Better. I think the tea helped.”

“Good. You feel sleepy? Or you want to stay up a little longer before going to bed?”

“Maybe a little longer.”

“Sure. Can I do anything for you to make you more comfortable?”

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi snuggled into the corner of the couch. “Uh. Could you tell me a story?”

Daichi grinned. “Sure. What kind of story?”

“Um...a true one.” 

“Hm. Okay. Let’s see. About three years ago, a friend of mine named Azumane Asahi asked me if I could do him a favor. And I kind of owed him one, because he’d been buying a lot of my produce and helping me resell it at the farmer’s market. He was a senior in college at that time. And he knew at the time that--well, I didn’t exactly have a thriving social life.” Yamaguchi smiled. “I was still trying to get the farm off the ground, working really hard, didn’t have anyone else to help me. It was rough.

“So--god, I don’t remember what exactly the complicated situation was at the time. Asahi was trying to take this guy out to a party--like, on a date. But he was absolutely scared shitless, and he wanted moral support. So he was going to bring a friend. But-- _oh_ , maybe it was Valentine's Day? Whatever it was, every person needed to have a date, ‘cause it was a couples’ party.

“Ooh.”

“Exactly. So, he calls me babbling. Asks me to please, please come to this party--he had another single friend who could go, and that way the two of us could keep an eye on him. And I honestly did not want to do this. Like, at all. I wasn’t used to having normal human interactions; I was really stressed all the time. But like I said, I owed him one.” Daichi sipped from his mug. “So I got a little dressed up, tried to make myself presentable, and drove down the mountain to their campus.

“I show up, feeling super out of place, ‘cause here I am with my old pickup truck, and here are all the bright, shiny college students. But whatever, I’m here as a favor. So I find Asahi, and he’s sweating bullets, trying to look casual. Neither of our dates are there.” Yamaguchi laughed out loud.

“So. Someone puts a hand on each of our shoulders, and we turn around to see: Sugawara Koushi, my intended date whom I’d never met before. He reads the situation, correctly assesses that Asahi got stood up, and further deduces that Asahi will be heartbroken if he and I don’t do something to fix this.”

“Oh my god.”

“He introduces himself to me. And asks me if the three of us can drive my truck to a bar nearby. And Koushi--he’s very--magnetic? He has this way of making his suggestions sound like the best, most compelling ideas ever. And, of course, he’s very lovely to look at. So I’m like, ‘uh, I’ll drive you wherever you want.’” Yamaguchi snickered again.

“Long story short, the three of us have a very fun evening, and over the course of a couple hours, I’ve started developing a serious crush on Koushi. He and Asahi lived on slightly different sides of their campus, and Asahi is significantly more tipsy. And he’s a big guy, too, much taller than me or Koushi, and definitely broader than me. So Koushi and I decide we’ll take him back to his place first and get him all settled in for bed. We do that, set him up with water and aspirin and everything, and then get back in the truck. It’s probably about one in the morning.

“And I’m sure he’d tell the story slightly differently. But I’m driving him through campus excruciatingly slowly, stretching out the time we have together. I have no idea what we talked about; I just remember laughing and laughing, and Koushi grinning and telling me to watch the road instead of looking at him. I park outside his building and feel so nervous all of a sudden. And I get the feeling that this moment is important. Like I’m about to make a choice that’s going to change everything.

“And, you know--I prefer to date men, and ever since graduating high school I’ve been on my own, not in any college social circles, and I’ve been sort of--well, depressed, since starting the farm, just ‘cause it was so stressful all the time. Anyway, I had no experience, no clue of how to go about these things, but Koushi’s smiling and I don’t want him to leave, so I blurt out something like: ‘I really like you, and I’d really like to see you again.’

“And then he kisses me. And then we started dating. And then I asked him to marry me six months later. We got married a little over a year after we met, in the spring. And we just had our two-year wedding anniversary.”

“Wow.” Yamaguchi stared at him with big, impressed eyes. “That’s--that’s so romantic!”

Daichi laughed. “It kind of was.”

Yamaguchi hugged a couch pillow. “Argh. I’m so jealous.”

“I promise that you’ll experience romance like that too.”

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi scowled.

“Hey, I had to wait until I was twenty-one. You might have to be a little patient.”

“Being patient is overrated,” he sighed.

“So. Does this mean your stomach is feeling better?”

“Oh! Huh. You know what, it kind of is.”

“I’m glad. I can put our mugs in the sink.”

“Okay.” Yamaguchi yawned. “Thank you, Daichi-san.”

“Try to get a little more rest, kid. And if you start feeling bad again, just come back and get me, ‘kay?”

“Okay. Thanks for the company, and the tea, and the story.” Yamaguchi smiled, eyes sleepy.

“Any time.”

Daichi set the mugs in the sink and tossed the tea bags in the compost bucket. The clock over the stove read 3:03. Not a lot of time to nap before sunrise and his morning chores, but some was better than none. Especially if his husband was in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daisuga dads,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	13. yachi (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud of this chapter!! I enjoy it and I hope you will too. This is a Yachi stan account. I was also only going to do one from her pov but hers got a bit long, cause she had much to say and contribute <3 so there will be a yachi (2), likely after I publish the vienna chapter of my other wip ;)

“Shimizu-san...are you sure it’s okay for me to come to this?”

Shimizu glanced over at her from the driver’s seat and smiled. “Of course. You’re my guest. Everyone will be nice, I promise.”

“Okay.” Yachi watched the bright, leafy trees and the stalwart evergreens out the car window. The early summer sun was warm, radiant. It was, she thought, the perfect day for a birthday party. “But, um. You said some of the boys there might be a little…?”

Shimizu laughed. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. Some of them are weird, but they mostly direct it at me. They’re a little obsessed?” She shrugged, as if it were some inexplicable phenomenon and not a constant part of Yachi’s existence.

“And the one who also went to Asheville is….”

“Sugawara-san. He’s the one who just turned twenty-five. He was a senior when I was a sophomore. About the same as you and me.”

Yachi nodded. Shimizu had graduated from college last month; Yachi had just finished her freshman year. Almost the same gap as between Sugawara and Shimizu. Somehow, that extra year felt like it made a big difference. 

“But he’s not the one I talked to about making their sign for the farmers’ market.”

“No, that was Daichi-san. He was the original owner, and then Suga-san joined him, like, two years ago.” Shimizu cut her eyes over to Yachi. “I told you they’re married, right?” She said it casually, as if she herself wasn’t quite used to the idea.

“Uh, yeah.” Yachi willed her cheeks to  _ please, for the love of god, not turn red.  _ She hoped Daichi and Suga didn’t have great gaydar that would start pinging as soon as she set foot on their property.

Shimizu’s old Corolla turned onto a bumpy dirt road. The trees surrounding them on both sides loomed overhead like a tent. Yachi felt even smaller.

“Sorry, it’s a bit rough here. We’ll be there soon, though.” Yachi nodded. She hoped, not for the first time, that Shimizu wouldn’t mind Yachi clinging to her the whole time.

Eventually, they came across a metal gate blocking the road. A driveway beyond it curved uphill; it looked like the property was at the end of it. Shimizu got out, unlocked the gate, and walked it open. She drove through and did the same process in reverse to secure it.

“It’s quite close now,” she said, restarting the car and buckling her seatbelt. “Depending on how many people are here, we might have to park a bit farther down the driveway and walk.” Yachi nodded.

Shimizu pulled up behind a battered Civic, chuckling under her breath. “Sorry. It’s just, I know exactly whose car this is. So I’m pretty confident in four of the people who are already here. And--yep, there’s Asahi’s car too. He might seem a little intimidating, but he’s very, very nice. Very gentle. Alright.” She put the Corolla in park and looked directly at Yachi, bright blue eyes searing into her. “Thank you, again, for coming with me. I really appreciate it.” Shimizu smiled, and Yachi felt her heart take flight. No matter what discomfort might lie ahead, it had all been worth it for this moment alone.

The two of them walked the rest of the way up the driveway. There were colorful balloons tied outside, and Yachi could hear party chatter from around the back of the house.

“Are those goats down there?” she marveled.

“Yup, and horses. We’ll be able to see their chickens from the backyard.” Shimizu smiled proudly. “They’ve got a cool setup here. Solar panels on the roof, too. Oh, and an outhouse--it’s pretty easy to use, just sprinkle some sawdust down the hole when you’re done. If you have any questions about anything, you can ask me. Or anyone, really.”

“Shimizu-san, how did you get so involved at Karasuno? I know it was through Suga-san, but--”

“Oh. Well, gradually. I’ve done a variety of stuff for them--accounting-type stuff, organizing stuff. I’m really good with Excel. But yeah, Daichi needed help a year or two ago and asked Suga if he knew anyone, so,” she shrugged and half-smiled, “they were my first contracting gig.”

“That’s cool,” Yachi was in the middle of saying, when several things happened at once.

  1. An impassioned shout of “SHIMIZU-SAN!”
  2. A voice yelled “Miso! Soba! NO!”
  3. Two fluffy blurs barrelled into her legs.
  4. Several people ran toward her.



She stumbled backward, relieved to have at least been spared the indignity of falling totally, and was caught by Shimizu herself. “I’m so sorry, Yachi-chan,” she said regretfully. “I guess everyone’s a bit excited.”

“Oh my goodness,” a man’s voice said ruefully. “Hi, Shimizu. TANAKA, NISHINOYA. BACK. You’re Yachi-chan, right? Can I give you a hand? I apologize for our rabid dogs. And young men.”

“Um, yes! That’s me,” she squeaked, accepting the proffered hand and resenting how high-pitched her voice got. The dark-haired man pulled her onto steady feet with ease.

“I’m Sawamura Daichi,” he said pleasantly. As men went, he wasn’t too terribly tall, which made Yachi more comfortable. His pulling-her-upright turned into a firm handshake. “And this is my--where is he?”

“Sugawara Koushi.” A gray-haired man appeared over Daichi’s shoulder. “Hi, Yachi-chan. Thank you for coming.”

“--my husband,” Daichi finished. “And the co-birthday boy.”

“And co-parent of these very! Bad! Boys!” Suga cooed, fluffing up the neck fur of the two big dogs.

“Ah, speaking of. Sugawara-san! For you.” Shimizu dangled a little gift bag in front of him. “I have one for Hinata-kun also--”

“Shimizu! You’re so sweet, thank you. Yachi-chan, let me introduce you to everyone.” Suga pointed around the semi-circle of people who had gathered. “Hinata-kun! The other co-birthday boy. He just turned eighteen.” A short, smiley orange-haired boy waved. “Maybe you’ve met Kageyama-kun? No? Well, Shimizu’s cousin, of course.” A tall boy who shared some of her features and absolutely none of her attractiveness (in Yachi’s professional lesbian opinion) nodded awkwardly. “Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun; they’ve also been living with us for--oh, a little over a month now?” A freckled brunette and a bespectacled blonde greeted her with a smile and a frown respectively. 

Daichi sighed, resigned. “Our farmhand, Tanaka.” A scary, delinquent guy with eyes boring into Shimizu. “A friend, Nishinoya; he’s a vet student.” A short, delinquent guy with eyes boring into Shimizu. “A friend who lived here a while back, Ennoshita, who’s a pre-med student. He and his friends Kinoshita and Narita still come back every once and a while to help out with busy times.” Three normal-looking guys all nodded at her. “And, of course, our good friend Asahi! Do not let appearances fool you; he’s a gentle giant.” A tall man with an imposing face, glasses, and flowing brown hair winced at this descriptor and smiled at Yachi.

“Phew. Is that everyone?” Daichi asked Suga, winded.

“Well, the dogs have names,” Suga said brightly. “Miso is the fluffy white one. Soba is the Great Dane. Someone is probably holding Donna right now. She’s very little. And the cats have names but there’s a lot of them, so. Don’t worry about it.”

“Cool,” Yachi said faintly.

“You could introduce  _ your _ selves,” Hinata suggested.

“I’m Shimizu Kiyoko. I went to the same college as Suga-san, Asahi-san, and Yachi-chan. I just graduated a month ago. That’s how I know them.”

“You’ve helped us out with a bunch of smart person stuff,” Suga called out.

“Spreadsheets.” Shimizu nodded, then turned to Yachi.

“Ah.” She looked at the twelve men and one angel-goddess-crush person. “Well. I’m Yachi Hitoka. I just finished my freshman year at Asheville, which is where I met Shimizu-san. I’m a graphic design student.”

“She designed our Karasuno vinyl banner,” Daichi added, to which everyone ooh’d and ah’d and which Yachi blushed even more furiously.

“Well, Yachi-chan, thank you for coming,” Suga said with a warm smile. “Sorry about the chaos. We’re really glad you came. Hinata-kun, could you show her and Shimizu where the food and everything is?”

“Sure!”

“I can help!” Tanaka and Nishinoya chimed in.

“ _ No _ being weird,” Daichi said, voice ominous. Shimizu and Yachi glanced at each other and smiled.

“We’ve got a lot of good food,” Hinata said, leading the way indoors blithely. “So much good fruit! We grew a lot of it ourselves. Tanaka-san made this yummy, creamy, spicy pasta thing? It’s really, really good. It doesn’t have real meat in it--we don’t eat a whole lot of real meat here, sadly, ‘cause Daichi and Suga try to only buy the kind where they’re nice to the animals before they kill them. But Tanaka-san put the--how do you pronounce it?”

“Tempeh,” Tanaka supplied.

“Yeah! He put tempeh in it, and I actually don’t mind it. And Daichi made this salad I really like, and I normally don’t like salad very much. Oh, but you also have to save a little bit of room for cobbler, if you like cobbler. Suga-san and I are going to stick candles on it and blow them out. Although I don’t know how we’re going to decide how many to put on in total? ‘Cause we’re not turning the same age. And both of our ages are kind of big. People don’t really put eighteen candles on a cake. Well, maybe they might, I don’t know.”

“There’s plates here,” Tanaka cut in, addressing Shimizu and Yachi. His face was bright red, and he stared directly at his feet. Behind him, Nishinoya mimicked his stance.

“Thanks,” Shimizu said, not looking directly at his face. Maybe she’d intuited that he wouldn’t survive it. She started loading up a plate; Yachi followed her. Hinata entertained himself by snacking on the raw vegetable platter.

“Shimizu-san, Yachi-san--oh,” Hinata broke off, glancing at their feet.

“What is it, Hinata-kun?” Shimizu asked. Either Tanaka or Nishinoya made a strangled noise. Hinata, to his credit, was impassive except for his face getting pinker.

“Well, I was going to offer to show you around Karasuno a bit! Once you’ve finished eating, obviously. We can see if anyone else wants to come. It’s just such a nice day. But Shimizu-san is wearing sandals, so maybe another time.”

“Oh. Well, I’ve seen a lot of it. You should go if you like, Yachi. It’s a cool place to look around.”

Yachi looked down at her practical canvas sneakers and made a quick pros/cons list in her head. Pros: see a cool place, have an activity to do as opposed to having to sit idly with strangers, enjoy the weather, hang out with people who seemed decently friendly, would not run the risk of embarrassing herself in front of Shimizu. Cons: walking around with strange guys, Shimizu wouldn’t be there to hang out with/to protect her.

“Sure, that’d be fun.”

“Cool!” Hinata looked pleased, and jumped in front of the women to hold the screen door to the backyard open for them. “Go ahead, after you.”

“Thanks,” Shimizu said. Behind them, Yachi heard another strangled sound and muffled a smile.

The two women sat with Daichi, Suga, and Asahi on a spacious blanket in the sun. Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata joined the other guys playing some game with paddles and bouncing a ball back and forth.

“Good, I’m glad we get to chat for a little bit,” Suga said, grinning. The baseball cap he wore looked well-loved. He reclined comfortably against his husband. Daichi had a pair of aviators on to keep his eyes shaded. Yachi felt a sudden surge of jealousy. She wished she could be visibly queer in the casual way the two of them were. They looked so  _ good.  _ Entirely handsome individually and even more so when they were  _ together _ . Like a unit. 

She knew she was blowing this image of them out of proportion. Knew they weren’t out to many people aside from those gathered here. But as much as it wasn’t logical, she wanted what they had.

“So, Shimizu. How does it feel, being a college graduate?” Asahi asked, smiling. She put her fork down, finishing her bite and holding a smile back from her face.

“Great,” she said once she’d swallowed, letting out a little laugh that looked so good on her. “God, I remember the two of you graduating two years ago, and it feeling so impossibly far away. And now it’s over, thank god. I mean, I’ll miss it. But I’m so grateful that I don’t have to keep taking classes.”

Yachi let out a little pathetic groan and everyone else laughed. “Yachi-chan, do you have a nice summer break planned? And by ‘nice’ I mean, ‘lots of time for relaxing and decompressing from school,’” Daichi asked.

She shrugged. “Well, I definitely don’t have that many responsibilities, so that’s a good start. My mom’s probably going to make me do some work for her company. Hopefully she’ll pay me for it. And we’ll probably go to the beach together. But I’m not exactly in a rush to go back to her, so I’ll probably hang out in the area for a bit before going home to Charlotte.” Everyone nodded.

“Well, if you want to do farm work, feel free to hang out here,” Suga said. “Heaven knows you simply existing would be a positive influence on these kids.” Everyone laughed, and Yachi felt...warm. Approved of, by these four older, cooler  _ (gayer?) _ people. 

Sitting with them made her feel anxious for them to see her. See that she was like them. Or, some of them. Well, Daichi and Suga,  _ obviously. Wait. Obviously, right?  _ Yes,  _ Yachi, there’s no way for two guys to be husbands in a straight way. God.  _ Asahi...she just got a feeling from him? Like, a safe feeling. And Shimizu...well. What was going on with her was the question of the century.

_ But maybe _ , Yachi’s desperate, brave, senseless voice whispered (and not for the first time),  _ maybe, if you came out in front of her, in no uncertain terms. Maybe then, you’d have your answer. _

She stuffed a forkful of salad in her mouth to give herself another moment to think. The answer she always circled back to when she followed this line of thought: if Shimizu had wanted to disclose that about herself, she would have already. It shouldn’t be on the kouhai to provoke a confession out of the senpai.

_ But maybe it could be?  _ Maybe it was alright for Yachi to make the first overture. After all, this was something she’d known about herself for a long time. And maybe, even if Shimizu didn’t do anything in response, it would feel really good for--well, to tell adults she trusted. Adults she was sure would approve.

If she was going to do it, she needed to do it before Hinata came to collect her for her tour. Shimizu was in the middle of asking, in a quiet voice, if Kageyama was still doing alright at Karasuno.

Daichi and Suga looked at each other for a moment, doing a silent mind-meld. “Honestly, yeah,” Suga answered. “I think he’s doing better all the time.” He glanced over at the group of boys, making sure no one was listening. “He seems like the type of person who takes a while to warm up to situations and people. And I think he finally feels at home here, with our routines and work. He’s comfortable talking to me and Daichi when he needs something. And I think having the other boys here is really good for him. Especially Hinata.” 

The five of them sitting on the blanket turned to look over at the pair. Kageyama was bracing Hinata’s head with his hand so the shorter couldn’t jump up to his level, and both were shouting. Everyone watching from afar snorted. But Yachi could already see what Suga meant by them being good for each other.

“You two have a really beautiful place here,” she said, surprising everyone, including herself.  _ Well, no backing out now.  _ “I mean, I’ve only just gotten here. But I can tell how much thought and care is put into everything you do. From the practical side of running the farm and homestead, but also, it just feels like a welcoming place?” She looked at the married couple and their two dear friends, feeling very young. But they were all looking at her kindly,  _ so no backing out now, Yachi, c’mon.  _

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I’m gay also. Well, not that I’m assuming you are. I guess just knowing you’re explicitly, specifically accepting of people like me. Not having to play that guessing game. It’s just a kind of unconditional love and care you can feel. So,” she trailed off weakly, “yeah. It’s very cool.”  _ Oh my god, Yachi. Way to finish strong. Please, no matter what, do  _ not _ keep talking to fill the space.  _ She forced herself to stop and flicked her eyes nervously from Shimizu, to Daichi, to Suga, to Asahi, and back to Shimizu.

“Um.” Daichi sounded a bit like he had something stuck in his throat. “Ah.” He cleared his throat and blinked a couple times. Suga rested a comforting hand on his thigh. “Thank you, Yachi-chan. It’s--well. It’s really lovely to hear that from you, especially as someone who hasn’t been here long. That’s--” he chuckled, turning to look at Suga. “I mean, that’s exactly what our goal is here.”

“Yeah, you about summed it up,” Suga said, looking from Daichi back to Yachi. His smile was warm, warm, warm. “Thank you, Yachi-chan. I mean, Karasuno--this is our baby.” He and Daichi laughed together; Daichi slid his hand over Suga’s and held it. “So to have someone from outside see and appreciate it instantly, that’s really special.” 

Suga and Daichi held each other’s gaze for a second, communicating silently, before Suga continued. “Obviously this is really sudden. But the reason Karasuno is here is to bring people together who share these values. Based on what you just said, and the fact that you’re Shimizu’s friend--if you’d like to live here for a while and help out--learn from us, teach us too--we’d be happy to have you. And of course, you can think about it; obviously we literally just met each other, there’s a lot to still talk about, if you’d want. And the offer stands if you’d like to come and visit in the future over a break or something. You get the idea.”

“Yeah,” she said, words thick in her throat. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but for real, I have so many thoughts on wlw/mlm solidarity and queer/trans identity formation and how they all inform each other......anyway you can't talk about queer representation/characterization and gender roles in hq!! without talking about yachi and shimizu. I also just adore them and I have another wip that exists only in my mind rn that's a kiyoyachi piece but it's kinda sad lol. writing from women's pov is really refreshing after writing a lot of men's pov? women are just smarter imo, and I'm not even one so I'm (less) biased than I could be


	14. yachi (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi <3 cw for some internalized homophobia toward the end of this. it's not too intense tho, and the character is aware that it's happening as opposed to just being like "wow I hate myself"

“Let me see,” Hinata said, frowning and digging in his pockets. The goats had come trotting up to the fence, looking about as excited as goats could look.

“They’re so cute!” Yachi exclaimed. Three of them were doing happy little butt wiggles and making baa-ing noises.

“They always get excited for Hinata ‘cause he spoils them,” Yamaguchi confided in Yachi. He’d seemed a little reserved at first, but she was beginning to see that he was friendly and passionate about what was going on at the farm.

“Here we go!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling some Cheerios that looked very stale from his pocket. “Want to feed them some, Yachi-san?”

“Sure.” He shook some into her palm. “Just...hold it up to them?”

“Yep! It might tickle, but they won’t hurt you.” So she tentatively held her palm out flat and the goats came forward to nuzzle and lick up the cereal. Yachi couldn’t help but giggle. “It does tickle! Do they have names?”

“Yup. Starshine, Machine, and Shortcake. And Grub and Suzie are back there by the other fence. They’re kinda old and lazy, so they don’t like to get up unless they know something good’s gonna happen.”

She grinned. “Nice names.” 

Hinata laughed. “I know, right? So let’s see, we saw the chickens, the horses, the goats. The cats and dogs are kinda just around. Maybe we could look at the plots?” He looked at Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima and Kageyama behind them for approval.

“Sure,” Yachi said, glancing behind her to look at the other boys. Tsukishima and Kageyama had been silent so far, and they were wearing similar scowls. Yamaguchi seemed to be looking for Tsukishima’s approval as well.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” he said flatly. Yachi wondered what his issue was.

“Let’s do that, then,” Hinata said decisively. As they walked over to the big garden beds full of healthy green leaves and dark soil, Hinata asked, somewhat shyly, how Yachi knew Shimizu-san.

“Oh! Well, she was a bit like my mentor in college? She was a senior and I was a freshman this past year. She got assigned to my orientation group, and we got along really well. And she ended up helping me with a class I was in that she’d taken a couple years ago. There’s a bit of overlap in the applications of what we study.”

“Wow,” Hinata said, impressed. “You must be smart.”

Yachi laughed and blushed. “I don’t know. I try to work hard and learn a lot, so.”

“So you’re going into your sophomore year at Asheville,” Tsukishima cut in.

“Uh, yep.”

“And how old are you?”

“I’ll be twenty in September.”

“And you study graphic design?”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

His tone was judgmental; Yachi tried not to take it personally. “What year in school are you, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Going into senior year of high school. Yamaguchi too; we’re at the same school.” Yamaguchi nodded.

“Nice,” she said. “Do you think you want to stay in state? For college next year.”

He snorted derisively. “No. Unless it were Chapel Hill. The others are shit.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi seemed taken aback by his friend’s rudeness. Yachi was surprised as well. Hurt, too.

“Even though Shimizu-san, Asahi-san, and Sugawara-san all went to Asheville?”

“Just ‘cause smart people went there doesn’t mean the school is good.”

Yachi stopped in her tracks. In high school, she wouldn’t have bothered confronting a mean person like this. But Tsukishima was being a jerk, and if Yachi were going to live on the homestead, she wasn’t going to put up with it. “Do you have a problem with me, Tsukishima-kun?”

Tsukishima turned and looked at her like she was stupid.  _ Wow, he was definitely over a foot taller than her.  _ “What are you talking about.” Hinata and Yamaguchi watched nervously; Kageyama’s expression was unchanged.

“It seems like you hold some antagonism toward me. Is there a reason?”

He rolled his eyes. “No. Don’t be so sensitive.” He turned his back toward her, ready to walk away.

“Well, I hope that’s true. Because Daichi-san and Suga-san have invited me to live and work at Karasuno with you all over the summer.”

“Excuse me?” Tsukishima turned back around, his voice icy. “Why?”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, distraught.

“Because their values align with mine. Why are you here?”

“What?”

“Why are you here, at Karasuno?”

Tsukishima opened his mouth. Closed it.

“Well, because I was here, and then he--”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima made a  _ tch  _ sound and turned to walk back to the house. Yamaguchi glanced from his best friend to the other three. “Sorry,” he mouthed in Yachi’s direction, looking genuinely apologetic, before running to catch up with Tsukishima.

She let out a deep exhale when he was far enough away not to hear her. “Shit, Yachi-san. I’m so sorry, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with him,” Hinata said, looking at her with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Um.” Now that he was gone, Yachi’s legs felt shaky. “I--maybe?”

“The fire pit?” Kageyama asked Hinata over Yachi’s head. They were the first words he’d spoken with Yachi there.

“Yeah, good idea Kageyama. Yachi-san, want to sit for a sec? Over on the other side of the house.”

“Sure.” She felt a little better once the three of them were settled there, sitting on large rocks arranged in a circle.

“So are you really coming back to stay?” Hinata asked.

Yachi shrugged, picking at her nails. “I don’t know. They invited me. I want to. I really like Daichi-san, and Suga-san.” Hinata nodded. “I just--I don’t want to if he’s going to be an asshole the whole time. Ah, sorry! I don’t mean it like that--”

Hinata laughed and Kageyama cracked a small smile. “No, that’s accurate. Tsukishima’s alright, he just gets weird about some stuff. I wonder what he was so on edge about.” His big brown eyes were pensive. “One thing’s for sure, he didn’t get asked to stay here the same way you did. So maybe he’s jealous because of that. I mean, I didn’t either, so I can’t really talk.”

“It was different with you, though,” Kageyama said, frowning. He shredded a blade of grass between his fingers. “You needed a place to stay. Tsukishima has a home in town. He’s just here because he didn’t want to be separated from Yamaguchi.”

“Why’s Yamaguchi-kun here, then?”

“Like me. A family member thought it’d be good for him. His dad for him, my cousin for me--Shimizu.” Kageyama shrugged. “I think Yamaguchi was only supposed to be here for two weeks. But he liked it, and Daichi-san and Suga-san like him, so.”

“So...Tsukishima-kun just showed up here?” Yachi asked.

Kageyama and Hinata snorted. “Basically. He acts like he doesn’t care about anything, but he couldn’t go a week without seeing Yamaguchi.” Hinata grinned and shook his head. “It’s funny.”

“ _ Oh. _ ” The mystery of Tsukishima’s pettiness fell into place. “Oh.”

“What?”

“Well.” Yachi wasn’t sure how much to divulge. “Maybe Tsukishima-kun felt threatened. Like Yamaguchi-kun might want to be friends with me, and pull away from him.”

Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other. “That makes no sense--from our perspective. At the same time, it makes total sense why he’d think that. Ugh, that guy is such a jerk.” Kageyama nodded in agreement.

“Well, maybe he’ll calm down when he realizes I’m not a threat.” Yachi tapped her heels up and down on the dirt patch under them. “Especially ‘cause I don’t like boys. In a crushes-and-stuff way. So I’m not trying to snatch his best friend away and make him my boyfriend.”

“Do you like girls instead?” Hinata said curiously. “You don’t have to answer that! If you don’t want. Sorry. I know we just met.”

“Yeah. I do.” She could feel her cheeks flushing.

“Cool! Then it would be especially fun if you came to live here, I think. I dunno, at least for me--well, ‘cause Daichi-san and Suga-san are so accepting--it just feels nice, to live in an environment like that. I mean, I like everyone. Their gender doesn’t really matter. So knowing that whoever I like, Daichi-san and Suga-san will accept me and be happy for me--it feels good. Safe.” Hinata was blushing somewhat as he said this; funnily enough, so was Kageyama.

“That’s really nice,” Yachi said, and meant it. “Daichi-san and Suga-san seem like cool people.”

Kageyama nodded, still red. “They are!” Hinata agreed. “So cool. I wish they were my real parents.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Dumbass, they’re not old enough to be your real parents. And it’s not like they could have made you.”

“No one’s saying they had to! Adoption is a thing, Bakageyama.”

“Well,  _ duh.  _ I know  _ that _ .”

“I wonder if Suga and Daichi would ever adopt,” Yachi mused.

“Hmm.” Hinata looked thoughtful. “I mean, they’d be amazing at it.” He laughed, leaned back, tipped his head up to the bright blue sky. “That kid would be the most loved, best adjusted kid ever.” It was the first time, Yachi thought, that she’d ever heard anything close to bitterness or pain in his voice. She wondered for the second time what circumstances led to Hinata needing a place to stay so desperately.

The three of them were quiet for a moment, but the space in between them was full of sound. Peals of birdsong chattered and whistled jubilantly. From the other side of the house, happy voices mingled, floating through the air. The rustling green leaves felt like a soft, benevolent “ _ hush _ ” from the heavens.

“Um.” Hinata and Yachi looked over at Kageyama, who couldn’t seem to decide whether he wanted to make eye contact with Yachi or stare at the ground. “Uh. We could take you to see the stuff we’re growing. And then there’s a stream a little way through those trees over there.” He pointed with his chin. “‘S kinda nice. If you want to see it.”

“Good idea, Kageyama.” Hinata beamed and Kageyama looked gratified.

“Yeah, that sounds fun.” She smiled at him and he bobbed his head awkwardly in return. Talking to new people--maybe women especially?--seemed uncomfortable for him. So him making the effort with her made her feel special. Accepted.  _ Maybe he’s automatically a fan of anyone who stands up to Tsukishima _ , she thought, holding back a smile.

“So over here, we’ve got spinach, eggplants, garlic, and tomatoes,” Hinata explained, gesturing like a tour guide. “And the plastic netting overtop of all the plants is to protect them from bugs and animals. Suga-san made all of it himself! From plastic that couldn’t be recycled. Isn’t that cool? He’s really--what’s the word?” He turned to look at Yachi and Kageyama before answering his own question. “Crafty! Yeah, he’s really crafty. Then over here we’ve got beans and squash. And apparently they grow better together? Like, they’re friends. Suga-san tried to explain why, but I still don’t get it. I mean, I get it, I just don’t get how it works, which is what he was trying to explain. Garlic’s the same way, with eggplants and tomatoes. Then we’ve got basil here, want to try some?”

“Sure.” He gently picked a leaf off the plant and placed it in her open palm, then stood there expectantly while she tried it.

“Oh!” It took a second for it to hit her, but it was fresh and light when it did. “That’s really good.”

“Right? Then we’ve got sweet potatoes here--Suga-san made a cute little marker for them--but they’re underground, so obviously you can’t see them. I’m excited to harvest these, though, because apparently the kind we planted are really purple. Then we have cucumbers, lettuce, and summer squash. And how the soil looks all dark and kind of wet and lumpy? It’s ‘cause it’s compost, and they also make it here, with stuff from the farm. It’s really cool. I’d take you to see the compost piles, but they’re in the opposite direction as the stream and they kinda just look like, well, piles. And that’s mostly what we’ve got growing right now! Except the flowers you saw around the front of the house when you came in, if you remember? There were lots of sunflowers.”

“Oh yeah! They were really nice.”

Hinata nodded, pleased. “And Daichi and Suga and Tanaka have their own little planters outside their houses, which we’ll pass on the way to the stream. Which we can start heading this way to go see. That’s the barn we keep hay in. Those are barrels we collect rainwater in.” 

Yachi nodded as she looked around and absorbed it all. While some aspects of the farm were a little--haphazard? freeform? creative?--it was all clearly run according to an overarching vision and plan. There was thought put into every detail. You could look around Karasuno and tell that the people in charge of it were smart. If Yachi didn’t already think highly of Suga and Daichi, seeing their farm and homestead would have convinced her.

“Oh, and we’re gonna plant peppers later in the summer--chili peppers and bell peppers. I’m excited,” Hinata sighed, pleased. “Excited to eat way more chilis than Kageyama.”

Kageyama scoffed. “No way. You’re so full of shit.”

“Hey! You can’t talk like that in front of a guest.”

“Oh, uh. Sorry, Yachi-san.” Kageyama bowed his head to her apologetically.

She laughed. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. I’m not offended. That reminds me, Hinata-kun, there was something you did that impressed me earlier.”

“What do you mean?” He led the three of them onto a mulch path that continued into the woods.

“Well, you were really good at talking to Shimizu-san. Tanaka-san--and Nishinoya-san, I think his name is? They could barely look at her. Sorry, Kageyama-kun,” she said, turning around to look at him. “It must be kind of awkward, ‘cause she’s your cousin.”

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. “She and I aren’t that close.” Yachi believed that; Shimizu had never spoken about Kageyama except in the context of finding him a place to stay with her friends at Karasuno.

“Oh,” Hinata said. “That’s interesting. I guess that’s a side effect I never really thought about. Can I--can I tell you something, Yachi-san?”

“Uh--sure?”

“You don’t have to tell her,” Kageyama cut in forcefully. “Just ‘cause someone asks doesn’t mean you have to.”

From watching all of Hinata and Kageyama’s interactions thus far, Yachi felt sure that Hinata would respond to such a contrary statement from Kageyama with annoyance. But Hinata surprised her with a calm, gentle voice. “She didn’t ask me, though. She was just curious about something else. And Yachi’s cool. So s’okay, Kageyama.” He turned around and smiled at both of them reassuringly. “Oh, so that’s Tanaka-san little cabin there.” Hinata pointed at a cheerful green house that wasn’t much bigger than a large shed. “And Daichi and Suga’s.” Pretty much the same as Tanaka’s, just a little bigger and a calming blue on the outside. 

It was strange to Yachi, how she could be gay, and have gay friends, and know some gay adults, even, and know in her heart and mind that gay relationships were equally as meaningful and valid as straight ones. And still, she saw that little house where the two men lived together, and slept in the same bed, and felt a sick, swooping feeling in her stomach. She wished she could say it was surprise, or happiness. In reality, it was the little voice that had planted in her from the time she could think, and been cultivated ever since then. Telling her that  _ that was not right _ and  _ was that allowed  _ and  _ that is not what intimacy is supposed to look like _ and  _ they are not supposed to be so close together like that _ . 

Yes, the voice of repulsion, and the voice of envy, too, aching for a love like that even as it disgusted her. Yachi bit her lip and told herself  _ just because you’ve internalized something doesn’t mean you have to agree with it.  _ Reminded herself that  _ Suga and Daichi are just right as they are, perfect as they are, and their love is beautiful. And you, Yachi, are just right and beautiful the way you are, and you’re going to find love like theirs. You will, you will. _

“Yachi-san?”

“Oh! Sorry, Hinata-kun. You were going to tell me something? And it related to talking to Shimizu-san.”

“Right. Well, first, here’s the creek.”

Yachi heard it before she saw it, babbling and rushing peacefully. She followed Hinata and Kageyama to the edge of the bank and down the short, steep slope to the muddy shore.

“I wanna put my feet in. But if you don’t want to, you can sit on those rocks there and you won’t get wet.” Hinata toed off his shoes and stuck his balled-up socks inside them. Yachi sat on the rock next to Kageyama’s, folding her knees up to her chest and hugging them.

Hinata didn’t speak again until he’d waded out ankle-deep and turned back to face them. He did a little shimmy, twisting his body so his feet buried themselves deeper in the pebbly, sandy bottom of the creek, and grinned. “It’s nice and cold.” He bent forward to touch his hands to the water, then wiped them off on his pale calves before standing.

“So the reason I think it’s a little easier for me to talk to girls is ‘cause I was raised as one.” He stared at the sparkling surface of the water as he said it, then flicked his gaze back up to Yachi. “I’m trans. A trans guy. Never made that connection about me having an easier time talking to girls than cis guys do, but it’s true. I think a lot of cis guys feel like women are another species. And I always had friends who were girls, and, well--got treated like one. So I can identify with some of the stuff women go through, even though I’m not a woman.” He shrugged. “Yeah.”

Yachi was feeling a lot of things, and really didn’t want to mess this up. First things first: “Thank you for telling me, Hinata-kun. I know it takes a lot of bravery to tell someone something personal about yourself like that. And…” she looked at him, ankle-deep in water and wild orange hair and proportions just slightly different from the three boys at the house. “And as a woman. I know that women really like when men can understand them, and identify with them. Instead of treating them like irrational aliens.” She and Hinata shared a smile. “Whether it’s as a friend, or a boyfriend, the women in your life will be really lucky to have you. And I can tell this even just after knowing you for an hour. Also...well. I don’t like a lot of guys? Not in a boyfriend way, but even as friends--I’ve just never had many guy friends. But the two of you--” she glanced at Hinata and Kageyama. “I feel comfortable with you already, you know?” 

Kageyama looked at her, squinting in confusion at being included, and Yachi grinned. “Yeah, you too. You’ve got the lesbian seal of approval.”

At that moment, the discordant jangling of a cowbell rang out from the direction of the house, and Hinata and Kageyama instantly snapped to attention. “Aw, yess,” Hinata cheered, wading awkwardly back toward the shore. “The bell means ‘come back.’ Which means it’s cobbler time.” He sat on a rock where he could rinse his feet and then dry them off with his socks without walking through the sandy dirt. “Thank you for saying that, Yachi-san. It means a lot.” Hinata looked up her earnestly and her heart panged. “I really hope you come back and stay with us.” 

Kageyama nodded too, despite the scowl on his face. “If Tsukishima’s mean to you, Hinata and I will fight him. So don’t worry about that.”

Yachi laughed out loud. “Thank you, Kageyama-kun. I appreciate it.” The three of them walked back through the woods together, talking (well, mostly Hinata) about all of the cool things they were going to have to show Yachi when she came back to stay for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi: *is nice to yachi*  
> tsukki: *is mean to yachi*  
> hinata: "haha! tsukishima's so dumb, he couldn't even go a week without yamaguchi"  
> yachi (gay, smart): ...oh. OH
> 
> GOD have I mentioned that I adore yachi so damn much
> 
> can you guess who we'll be hearing from next? ;) 
> 
> let me know if you liked this chapter/what you liked :) <3


	15. shimizu (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya ho~ 
> 
> a quick cultural reference! GSA stands for gay-straight alliance. They’re clubs in American high schools that are basically exactly what they sound like? I reference them to make a joke in the first few lines but I realize they’re definitely not a universal thing :)

“So you brought her after all.”

“Well, yeah.” Shimizu shrugged and tried not to read too much into Suga’s grin. “I don’t know. I thought she’d enjoy seeing the place.”

“Did you know she was gay before today?” Daichi asked.

“Yes and no.” She watched the younger group head off toward the goat pen. “You’ve got quite the GSA assembled here yourself.”

Suga, Daichi, and Asahi snorted. “God, yeah. I mean, I meant what I said about having her come stay. She seems great. But,” Suga glanced back at his husband. “I have to say, I certainly didn’t anticipate this queer summer camp situation when Dai and I were planning ahead in the spring.”

“Yachi-chan would probably make things easier on you two, if anything,” Asahi commented.

“A counselor in training,” Shimizu said, a quiet grin twitching across her face. Her friends laughed. “So what’s new with you all?”

“Besides the brood of four children and one Tanaka?” Daichi said drily. “‘S pretty much the same. Busy time.”

“What about you, Asahi?” Suga nudged him with his foot.

“Eh.” The tall man shrugged. “Not much. Working in the boutique downtown. Still running the produce farmshare thing. But I want to hear about our graduate.”

“Ah.” Shimizu blushed; Daichi and Suga cheered. “I don’t know. I mean, y’all remember what it was like. The relief, and the ‘what-the-fuck-happens-now” feeling.” Suga and Asahi nodded sympathetically.

“Well, if you don’t feel like getting a job, you can always marry a cute farmer,” Suga said, cupping Daichi’s cheek with his hand. Daichi rolled his eyes but couldn’t hold back a fond smile.

“God, you two are so adorable it hurts to look at you directly,” Asahi said, shaking his head. Shimizu snorted. “But Shimizu, I thought you had a job interview last week? How’d that go?”

“Oh.” The three of them looked at her expectantly. “Uh.”

“We don’t have to talk about it, if it went poorly.”

“Mm. That’s the thing.” She looked up at Daichi’s serious face, Suga’s thoughtful expression, and Asahi’s kind smile. “They offered me the job.”

“Wow, Shimizu! Congratulations,” Suga said, reaching out to rub her upper arm in an affirming way.

“You don’t sound thrilled about it, though?” Daichi asked tentatively.

“Right.” She looked up at the clear blue sky streaked with wispy clouds. It really was the perfect June day. “I think I’m just...scared.”

“Of what would happen if you accepted the job?” Asahi asked.

Shimizu nodded. “It sounds too silly to say out loud.”

“We won’t judge,” Suga said. His fingers were intertwined with Daichi’s.

She sighed. “I guess--I feel like my whole life, I’ve been on a track. As in, the next step ahead of me is laid out. When I looked into the future, I knew more or less what I was supposed to be doing, so I never had to think too hard. But I’m scared I’m not going to like what’s coming up next now that I’ve finished college.” She twisted a blade of grass around her finger, turning the tip of it red instead of making eye contact with her friends.

“That’s reasonable,” Asahi said. His voice was gentle. Soft, like the brown hair cascading over his shoulders. “Is there anything particular you’re scared of happening?”

Shimizu paused, twisting more blades of grass between her fingers before glancing at the men in front of her. “I don’t know. A job I hate? A relationship I hate? Not having anything that I do just ‘cause I feel like it?”

“That  _ is  _ scary,” Daichi said, fingers playing with Suga’s hair. “So you feel pressured to do certain things, right now.”

She nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.  _ God, why was it so hard to talk about? To  _ think  _ about, even.  _ “Yeah. Pressured to be employed, financially stable, not living with my parents. To be with a great guy. But the thought of settling down at  _ all _ is nauseating.”

“Is there something you want to do instead? Or, put it this way--if someone gave you infinite money, what would you do?” Suga asked. “Doesn’t have to be realistic.”

Shimizu smiled ruefully. “Get out of this godforsaken country and get lost. Explore, see new things. Not let anyone tie me down. Not have to be anyone’s daughter, or sister, or cousin, or niece, or girlfriend. Meet people and leave them the next day. Not let anyone’s perceptions of me limit me. 

“Everyone has always just--had such a rigid idea of who I am. And a lot of people admire me, which feels good, kind of? But I also feel so trapped. And when people talk about  _ Shimizu Kiyoko _ \--the person they’re talking about doesn’t have shit to do with me.”

Overhead, leafy tree limbs rocked back and forth. Tanaka and company’s shouts floated over from where they were playing.

“I don’t think I realized,” Asahi said slowly, “how much that weighed on you. Like, your popularity, and everyone having this concept of who you are.”

“Well, it feels stupid to talk about.” She rested her chin on her hand. “‘Cause it’s like, ‘oh no, I’m Shimizu! My life is so hard because I’m pretty and people like me!’”

Her friends laughed out loud. “I mean, when you put it like that…” Daichi said, grinning.

“Nah, it makes sense. Definitely,” Suga said, nodding and fixing her with a thoughtful gaze. “I think you should get out of here and go see the world. There are ways you can do it cheaply--like volunteering in exchange for housing and meals. Accounting jobs and romantic partners will always be here when you get back.”

“But I can’t just leave.”

“Why not?” Asahi asked. “Seriously. Why not?”

The four of them looked at each other.

Shimizu laughed nervously to break the silence. “Because--because I went to college! Why’d I do all that work if I’m not going to use my degree?”

“But that’s the whole ‘being on a track’ thing again,” Daichi noted. “The idea that Step A leads directly to Step B.”

“Not to be  _ annoying _ ,” Suga drawled, “but as your senpais who graduated two years ahead of you--well, Asahi and I aren’t doing anything super conventional. Daichi--” Suga leaned into his husband’s side, “didn’t go to college at all, and there’s no way Karasuno would be what it is now if he had. I’m getting kind of excited about this, Shimizu. The more I think about it, the more I can see you venturing off into faraway lands. I really think that’s what you’re meant to be doing.”

“I agree. But--don’t look at me like that, Suga!--it’s okay to take a little time, you know? This is a big life transition. You don’t need to stress yourself more by slapping a time limit on it.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Huh.” Shimizu bit her lower lip. “This conversation has reassured me and made me more scared at the same time.”

The four of them laughed. “Maybe that means it’s cobbler time,” Suga suggested.

“God, Suga! We didn’t even address the reason we’re all here. How does it feel being twenty-five?” she asked.

“Uuugghhh.” Suga dramatically slouched back against his husband, who wrapped strong arms around him. “You mean, a quarter of a century? A quarter of the way to death?”

Daichi planted a kiss on top of Suga’s head. “My dear, there’s no way you’re gonna be a little bitch and die before we reach one hundred and twenty together.”

“That sounds exhausting,” Asahi shuddered. Shimizu grinned.

“Nah, let’s see,” Suga mused, idly running a cupped hand over Daichi’s arm. “Hmm. Well, I do feel old, but I think part of that is the little GSA Dai and I are running. Who knew four teenage boys could be so exhausting?” Everyone snorted. “But yeah, not too much has changed. Very grateful for friends like you two. Very grateful for this husband with whom I’m, frankly, obsessed.” Daichi rested a cheek on top of Suga’s head affectionately. “Grateful for the animals, our health, the land, the house, the plants, all of our material things we use to keep the farm running, food, art, beauty, music, technology...eh, that’s most of the basics.” 

“Good list,” Asahi approved. “You’ve definitely earned cobbler.”

“Cool. Someone want to ring the bell?”

Shimizu volunteered, sending cowbell sound waves clanging raucously across the farm. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita were the first to make it back, Miso and Soba at their heels. They seemed in high spirits, shouting about who’d won more games of whatever they were planning. Comically, their mouths clacked shut once they ran across Shimizu sitting out in the backyard. “Uh--plates! I can help--get them--” Tanaka stuttered, spinning on his heel and heading for the house.

“I’ll get the ice cream!” Nishinoya shouted.

“Uh. Candles,” Narita said, ducking his head and accompanying them.

“Cobbler.” Kinoshita followed.

Ennoshita grinned at the group of four settled on the blanket and plopped down between Daichi and Asahi. “Y’know what? Somehow, I think the four of them have it handled.” The slightly older crew laughed. Shimizu wasn’t sure if Ennoshita was gay, or just cool, but she’d always appreciated how he’d treated her like a human being.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima showed up next. Shimizu wasn’t an expert, but it seemed like the blond kid’s scowl was even more pronounced than usual. “Hey!” Suga called cheerfully. “Where’re your friends?”

Yamaguchi winced and Tsukishima shrugged. “They’ll be here soon,” he said flatly.  _ Huh _ . Shimizu hoped this guy wasn’t a dick to Yachi. She didn’t care if he was over 1.9 m tall; she wouldn’t hesitate to throw a punch.

But the tiny blonde girl seemed in high spirits when she appeared with Hinata and Kageyama. She and Hinata were laughing about something, and even Shimizu’s scowly cousin--well, he wasn’t smiling. But his face looked more neutral, less angry. Which meant a lot. 

And Shimizu--Shimizu hadn’t realized that half of her heart had been busy worrying about Yachi until she came back. Yachi beamed when they made eye contact and Shimizu’s heart did a weird flip. She looked so cute in her fitted floral t-shirt and denim shorts and gray Converse.  _ That would be one thing about leaving North Carolina for parts unknown _ , she mused.  _ It wasn’t like she could ask Yachi to pack up and come with her--wait, where did that come from?! _

“Hi,” Yachi said cheerfully as she plopped down on the blanket next to Shimizu. “Is it birthday celebration time?”

“Yep, we’ve got our minions collecting the necessary materials from inside,” Suga said with a grin. “How was your tour, Yachi-chan?”

“Oh! Really good, thank you. The boys did a great job. And y’all have a really cool place here.”

“Could you see yourself coming back to stay?” Shimizu asked.

Yachi looked at her, really looked at her, and suddenly they were back in Shimizu’s dorm room, alone together at two in the morning. And Shimizu wasn’t dense. She knew that Yachi liked girls, that she herself was a pretty girl, and that Yachi sometimes got flustered around her. Yachi had a crush on her, meaning she had something in common with almost every straight guy Shimizu had ever encountered.

But here, in the moment of connection between the two of them, was the difference: Yachi didn’t look at her because she was beautiful. Yachi looked at her because she wanted to see  _ her _ , Shimizu, for the person she was. It was electrifying, to be laid bare like that. For the first time, Shimizu felt nervous around Yachi. Like they were standing very close together instead of sitting a respectable distance apart.

“Yeah,” the younger woman answered thoughtfully. “You know, I think I could.”

At that moment, a procession of young men came out from the house. They solemnly held armfuls of food, dishes, and cutlery, focusing very intensely on not dropping anything.

“Excellent!” Suga cheered. “Hinata, come sit by me so we can blow the candles out together.”

Hinata settled on the side of Suga where Daichi wasn’t. “But how many will we put, Suga-san?”

“Well, I think we should reduce our ages like they do in numerology!” Everyone stared at him blankly. “Y’know. Add eighteen and twenty-five to get forty-three. Then add four and three to get seven. Seven candles.”

“...Interesting,” Asahi said.

Hinata squinted, tried to count on his fingers, then gave up. “Alright! Seven candles. Let’s stick them in. Who’s got a lighter?”

Two minutes later, all fourteen of them were squished in a circle on the blanket and seven candles were burning cheerfully on top of the cobbler. Tanaka and Nishinoya led everyone in a passionate, spirited rendition of “Happy Birthday.” 

“Now you have to make a wish! Before you blow ‘em out,” Nishinoya urged.

“Ah, alright.” Suga squeezed his eyes shut. “Got mine. How about you, Hinata?”

“Hmm--’kay, got it. On your count--”

“One, two, three!” The two young men exhaled forcefully; the little tongues of flame flickered and died, and everyone clapped.

“Nicely done,” Daichi said to them both, smiling. Although the gentle, reassuring hand-between-the-shoulder blades was reserved solely for Suga. “Asahi, I’ll cut pieces of this if you scoop ice cream?”

Between the two of them doing so and Shimizu sticking spoons in the bowls and distributing them, it didn’t take long for everyone to get dessert. “Are these peaches? They’re so good,” Yachi exclaimed.

“I wish we could take credit for them, but they are local! From the Macaulays up the road.”

“But you  _ can  _ take credit for the dessert itself, Dai. Really, you’ve outdone yourself.” Everyone nodded in quiet agreement, mouths occupied by chewing.

“Well, thank you, my dear. Hey, I know. Let’s share favorite or funny memories of the birthday boys.”

“Uh oh,” Suga said, grinning. “I’m scared.”

“I liked when Shoyo fell in the creek the morning after a rainstorm!”

“Oh  _ no _ \--”

“Noya-san!”

“Ha, I remember that. You got so soaked, you looked like a drowned rat,” Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi snickered.

“The river was  _ really  _ high!”

“Yeah, higher than your head,” Kageyama muttered. Hinata whacked him, but Shimizu was just happy to see her cousin participating.

“Asahi, I bet you and I could come up with a good one from Suga’s college days,” she said.

“Hmm.” They both stared at him.

“Didn’t Suga break some rules or something at some point?” Daichi mused.

“Well, yes. At many points.”

“Hey now--”

“Oh god, remember his twenty-second birthday?”

“No...OH.”

“You can’t tell that one! There are minors here.”

“Well, now we have to know,” Yamaguchi said reasonably.

“When everyone is eighteen, I’ll tell you. The two of you need to come up with something a little tamer.”

“There was that time he got free drinks all night--”

“NO--”

“Oh, yes,” Shimizu smiled. “It’s either this one or the other one.”

“God damn it,” Suga sighed, eating another bite of cobbler resignedly.

“So, Suga’s already a little--”

“Carefree,” Shimizu supplied.

“Sure,” Asahi agreed. “He likes to have fun.” Everyone Tanaka’s age and younger glanced around at each other, scared of where this was going.

“Well, we were in a bar, the three of us, and some other friends maybe?”

“And Suga starts getting a little friendly with the bartender.”

“I’d just like to clarify that this is before Daichi and I ever met.”

“Before he and Daichi met,” Asahi acknowledged. “And Suga and the bartender had a little bit of a--what would you call it?”

“Misunderstanding.”

“Sure,” Shimizu said, mouth twitching in a grin. “A misunderstanding. Because Suga thought that he and the bartender were becoming good buddies, and the bartender thought that he and Suga were on their first date and going home together at the end of his shift.”

“Ooooh,” Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata chorused, eyebrows waggling.

“Oh no,” Yachi whispered.

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?!”

“‘Cause you weren’t paying for any of your drinks!”

“I thought he was being nice!”

“So how did this end, again?” Daichi asked amusedly.

“I tried to leave!” Everyone burst out laughing. “Seriously! And then he got all angry and confused? And he said--what was it?--that either I was going to stop fucking around and go home with him, or I was going to pay him back for all of the drinks.”

“Damn,” Ennoshita muttered.

“And obviously, you weren’t in a position to do either,” Shimizu clarified.

“Right, ‘cause I was broke. And anyone who tries to bully you into going home with them isn’t someone you want to be with. Helpful life tip.” Heads nodded around the circle.

“So...what happened?” Yamaguchi asked. Next to him, Tsukishima was trying hard not to look curious.

“Well, Asahi saved the day, of course,” Shimizu said, grinning at him. “I went and got him, and he went in there and scared the bartender so badly, and then we all regrouped outside. Easy.” Asahi cringed at this portrayal of himself; the younger men looked at him with admiration.

“Wait. How could Suga-san not have met Daichi-san at that point? Because if Shimizu-san was at the bar, she would’ve been a junior in college, so Suga-san would have graduated,” Tsukishima said critically.

“I can tell you definitively that I had not met Daichi, and  _ I  _ was a  _ junior  _ in college,” Suga said. “Shimizu-san was there because she was letting the patriarchy work for her.”

“And it’s a good thing I was, too, ‘cause I helped rescue you.”

“Absolutely.” Suga smiled at her, and she felt an ache of nostalgia in her chest. As fun as it was to reminisce about these college memories, the very act of doing so reaffirmed that they were firmly in the past. 

She thought about this after she had finished saying goodbyes to everyone--wished Suga and Hinata happy birthday again, had an awkward parting with her cousin, waved to her fan club, accepted big bear hugs from Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. She’d likely be back sooner rather than later to drop Yachi back off to stay for a while, and to pick Kageyama up at some point. But after that….

...after that, it might be quite a while until she came back. And she might be different when she did.

Shimizu and Yachi drove back through the forest together in the late afternoon sun. They sat in the quiet together for the first part of the ride. Maybe Shimizu was just projecting, but it felt almost as if the silence between them was a mutual understanding. Agreed upon and needed after an afternoon of busyness and stimulus. There was peace here, one that could only exist where it was the two of them. Even if it were Shimizu and Kageyama in the silent car, the quality of the silence wouldn’t be the same--wouldn’t be so keenly what Shimizu needed. And what she liked to think Yachi needed too.

“Being at Karasuno,” Shimizu began, “always makes me think about stuff.” She kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead, even as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Yachi turn to look at her.

“Yeah?”

Shimizu nodded.

“It was my first time there, and I already feel like I have a lot to think about. Thank you for taking me.”

She glanced over at Yachi. “‘Course. I wanted to ‘cause I knew you’d appreciate it.”

“I really do. Appreciate it.”

Shimizu nodded.

“Shimizu-san...is there something on your mind?”

At that moment, she was overcome with an impulse to pull over so she could focus all of her attention on this conversation. The seconds stretched out and her car kept rolling over the dusty road, not stopping. “Um, yeah. There is.”

“You don’t have to talk about it! But if you wanted to...I just want you to know that even though I’m younger than you, if there’s ever anything I can do to support you, even if it’s just listening--I’d like to.” Shimizu could tell that Yachi’s cheeks were pink. She appreciated the bravery it took for her to say that.

“Thank you.” She almost shut her eyes to take a deep breath before remembering she was driving. “Well, it’s hard ‘cause I don’t really know how to say this. And I--well. I think it goes against the image you have of me. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Shimizu-san.” Yachi’s voice was hard, upset in a way it rarely was. “I--I don’t think you understand how high my opinion of you is, if you think it could be so easily disrupted.”

She laughed. “Oh really? Okay, I’ll test you and see what you think of me afterward.” She squeezed the steering wheel, trying to figure out where to start. “I think--um. I think I might be unhappy.” Her eyes stung a little, got all glossy. “I think I might want to do something really different, not at all like the jobs I’ve been interviewing for--the jobs I’ve studied for. I’m just very scared of getting trapped?” Shimizu blinked once, twice with ruthless efficiency to clear her vision. Tears rolled over her cheeks and down her neck. “I think I want to run away. Go somewhere new.” One, two beats of silence passed before she needed to break it. “You probably think I’m a coward. Or that this is some frivolous thing--”

“Shimizu-san. Please pull over,” Yachi said calmly. Shimizu slowed down and pulled onto the shoulder, feeling like her stomach was free-falling.

The moment she put the car in park, Yachi shifted ninety degrees to face her. It was difficult to look into those round, brown eyes.

“Shimizu-san. I’m sorry if this comes off as--as, presumptuous. But I--you, you said I might think you’re a coward. And actually, I think you need to know--” 

Her lips were parted for a moment and Shimizu could have sworn time froze.

“I think you need to know that I’m proud of you. Proud of how you’ve grown this year, proud of you for getting through it and graduating even when it was really hard. Proud of you for mentoring others, for being so generous with your time. And proud of you for moving toward what you want. What’s the point in working so hard if you don’t get to be happy at the end of it?

“I’m excited for you to go off on your next adventure. Even if it makes my heart hurt that you probably won’t be close by anymore. I think it’s the absolute right thing to do.” She nodded, as if she were trying to convince herself. “I’m happy for you.”

“Yachi. Hitoka.” Yachi’s gaze snapped to Shimizu’s after hearing her given name. “You’re really special, you know that? I don’t think you give yourself enough credit. I’m so lucky to know you, and I’m not just saying that because you gave me great advice.” She laughed. “Like, you’re way cooler than I was three years ago.” Yachi rolled her eyes. 

“It’s true! I feel like--like if you think I’m doing something right, then I must be on the right track. So thank you for saying all of that.”

Yachi examined her fingers, the view out the windshield, the fine hairs on her kneecaps. “Thank you for being my friend, Shimizu-san. I think--”  _ ah, yes, those piercing brown eyes locked on hers again-- _ “I think you’re really special too.”

And after the long drive back to drop Yachi off, and to bring herself home, and after getting ready for sleep, when she was finally tucked away in bed and free to think, Shimizu let herself revisit that moment. Play it over and over, like a lucky pebble she was worrying in her hand. It was never enough.  _ Just one more time _ . Picture it, hear it, feel it:  _ “Thank you for being my friend, Shimizu-san. I think you’re really special too.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sound off in the comments! was this homoromantic or homoplatonic? ;)
> 
> I feel like kiyoko is a criminally underexplored character....


	16. shimizu (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. normally I write stuff and am like "eh" but I think this chapter is rly good. mentally I've begun writing my kiyoyachi fic

Early August. A bright blue sky overhead. Shimizu’s car speeding over a dry, dusty road. Crickets chirped, buzzed thick and invisible from the trees.

She shifted in her seat, curled and recurled her sweaty fingers around the wheel. Pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and hoped sweat wasn’t staining through her shirt. 

She tried not to think about why she was nervous.

Once on Karasuno’s property, she slowed down. Hinata and Tanaka waved at her from where they were working in the fields--well, Hinata waved. Tanaka froze.

“They’re up at the house!” Hinata called. She nodded and waved before continuing up the driveway.  _ But where was…. _

Shimizu parked behind Daichi’s black truck and walked the rest of the way. Suga poked his familiar head out on the porch and grinned. “Hiya!”

“Hey.”

“We’re glad you’re here, come in, have some lemonade--”

“Thank you. Where are your other kids?”

“Well, Kageyama’s inside, all polished and professional. Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima are out turning the compost piles; I asked them to cook up some bars of soap and homemade bug spray when they were finished with that. But they’ll be back for dinner--you’re staying for dinner, yes?”

“Um...sure!”

Suga grinned. “Right answer. C’mon in--”

She did. The Karasuno house had no A/C, but it had lots of fans and open windows with screens that provided cross-breezes. Her cousin was fidgeting at the kitchen table in a collared shirt that looked like it originally belonged to Daichi.

“Hi, Shimizu-san.”

“Hey, Kageyama-kun.” He stood up and poured her a glass of lemonade from the pitcher on the table.

“Shimizu, go ahead and sit here, across from Kageyama-kun. I’ll sit next to you, and Daichi will sit next to Kageyama-kun--DAICHI!”

“Coming!” his husband shouted. True to his word, he walked through the back door a moment later. “Shimizu!” he said, beaming at her. “We’re so glad you’re here. Let me just wash my hands--make yourself comfortable--”

She made awkward eye contact with her cousin as she did so. He had a legal pad covered with chicken-scratch in front of him, and was bouncing a pen between his fingers. Daichi sat in the chair next to him, briefly resting a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. Suga slid into the chair across from his husband, flashing a reassuring smile at Kageyama.

“Alright, Shimizu. Is there anything you’d like to say before we get started?” he asked.

“Um.” She glanced at everyone seated around the table. “Well. The most important thing to Kageyama’s parents is that he gets an education and has guidance from responsible, upstanding people. They’re willing to be flexible in terms of what that looks like, and they do trust my perspective on what would be best. They know I won’t just agree with Daichi and Suga because we’re friends.” Kageyama nodded, jiggling his knee under the table.

“That sounds reasonable to us,” Daichi said, glancing at Kageyama, Suga, and Shimizu. Suga and Kageyama nodded.

“Alright, Kageyama-kun. Whenever you’re ready,” Suga said encouragingly.

He nodded, biting his lip. “Okay.” He exhaled _.  _ “Thank you for coming, Shimizu-san. Even though it’s out of your way. And you’re busy.

“So. Um, the purpose of high school, and senior year specifically. Well, there are four. Um. So, academic learning. Preparing for life after high school. Social engagement and community involvement. And providing routine and structure. After talking to Daichi-san and Suga-san, I believe that I can fulfill these four purposes best here at Karasuno Farm and Homestead, rather than at the high school I spent the past three years at. Well, almost three years.

“Uh, first, for academics. I would study for the high school equivalency test rather than attend classes. Suga-san would help tutor me and Hinata. Second, for preparing for life after high school. Even before dropping out of my junior year, I wasn’t really interested in going to college. I don’t really want to and I don’t need it for what I want to do. What I’m learning at Karasuno is actually more relevant to life after high school. I also think I have more community and social engagement at Karasuno instead of my high school. And being here provides a structure like school does.

“Uh, so. Being here doesn’t only fulfill the same purpose as being in high school. It is actually a better fit for me. One reason I dropped out of my junior year is because I sort of got lost in the shuffle. At Karasuno, there’s more mentorship. Suga-san will only have two students to supervise, and he’ll be able to tailor our lessons directly to us. And Hinata is at a similar level to me, too, so we’ll be able to help each other. I’ll also have the opportunity to learn about practical stuff that I have an interest in. A lot of the time in school, I felt like I was either bored or confused. Either way, I was kinda wasting time. But here at Karasuno, we’re never really wasting time.

“Yeah, um. I didn’t fit in super well at my high school. Like, I didn’t have a big community. So being at Karasuno actually gives me more of that. I feel like I belong. And like I’m actually wanted.” He made eye contact with Suga, who smiled at him. “Through being with Daichi-san, Suga-san, Tanaka-san, and Hinata--and also their friends like Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san. I feel like all of those people accept me in a way that students and teachers at my school didn’t.

“And yeah. For the structure part. Um, Suga-san made the good point that often, people with difficulties with learning, or like, social stuff? There are programs where they have really close mentorship and a lot of time outside. Apparently, being outdoors can be very helpful for autistic people? Not that we know I’m autistic. And, um. Don’t tell my parents I mentioned that part. It doesn’t really matter whether I am or not, but the point is, being outside can help people who struggle in traditional environments.” Daichi and Suga nodded encouragingly.

He looked down at the legal pad and furrowed his brow. “I think that’s everything I have.” Kageyama looked next to him at Daichi, then over to Suga, and finally across to Shimizu. 

Daichi put a reassuring hand between Kageyama’s shoulder blades. “Thanks, Kageyama-kun. That was great. Shimizu, he--and we--are ready to answer any questions you have.”

“Okay.” She nodded, taking a sip of her lemonade. “Yeah, nicely done. You were really convincing. I was wondering--you and Hinata-kun argue a lot. Do you think that’ll happen if you’re the only students in Suga-san’s class?”

“Uh, no. Hinata and I work pretty well together. And we both respect Suga-san a lot. So if we got out of line, and he told us to stop, or separated us, we’d listen.”

“And Kageyama-kun knows that if he--or Hinata-kun--disrespect me, or Daichi, or our home, they’ll be asked to leave. We don’t have any qualms about that.” Suga glanced over at his husband, who nodded in agreement.

“Okay. And I know it’s really important to your parents that, if you drop out of high school, you test for and pass the high school equivalency test. And I also know that there’s a lot at Karasuno you’re really interested in doing. So I’m a bit worried that you won’t study as much as you need to because you’ll be preoccupied with all the other farm and homestead duties.”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah. Suga-san and Hinata and I will have an agreement about what hours we’re going to have school for. We’re thinking two hours before lunch, like 10-12? And an hour before dinner, like 4-5. Or 5-6. But we think it’s more important to be consistent about a certain number of hours a day versus exact times. And we’re gonna log the times we study, and if we see that we’re not doing as many as we wanted, we’ll readjust.”

“And by being here, aren’t you imposing on Daichi-san and Suga-san’s generosity?”

“Um.” Her cousin glanced at both of the men awkwardly. “Well, I am going to be working for them. And I’m hoping that my parents would be willing to contribute some money for groceries at Karasuno, ‘cause if I’m not living at home, they’re saving a lot of money from that. So yeah.”

Shimizu nodded. She was pretty sure her aunt and uncle wouldn’t be thrilled about the whole Kageyama-living-with-gay-people thing--not that she or Kageyama planned on telling them. But it was certain that this environment would be much more supportive and interesting than Kageyama’s high school. Especially because yes, she was pretty sure her cousin was on the autism spectrum, and his high school didn’t have the greatest, most supportive teachers. She’d always had a feeling she herself was on the spectrum, so maybe it ran in the family. But that was another story.

“Okay. What I’m going to do is have you write up a contract with all the things you promise to do by the end of the calendar year. Like how many hours a day you’ll study, and when you plan to take the test, and how you promise to behave how you’re here, and what you’re going to do if you mess up. Then I’ll have you and Suga-san sign it, and I’ll send a picture to your parents. I think it’s better if you and Suga-san call and talk to them on the phone first, though, to tell them the news. Suga-san is a responsible adult, so it’ll probably be reassuring to hear him talk. Maybe it makes more sense for Suga-san to text a picture of the contract, in that case. And it’s a bit awkward to directly ask for money, so I can be the one to ask your parents about the grocery stipend.”

“Is--is that a yes?” Kageyama asked.

She smiled. “Yeah, it’s a yes. Just don’t mess up.”

“Really?” He looked at the three young adults. “I can stay?”

“I mean, your parents have to agree. But I will try my best to convince them.”

“And they basically promised that they’d do whatever you think is best.” Kageyama turned to look at Daichi and Suga. “And you’ll let me--it’s okay? If I stay?”

“Kageyama-kun.” Suga grinned. “Daichi and I would love for you to stay with us.”

He stared at all of them, dumbfounded. “I didn’t think it would actually work,” he muttered.

Daichi smiled. “Want to go tell Hinata?”

“Uh, yes. Please?”

“Go,” Shimizu said, a small smile on her lips. He was up and out the door in two seconds flat.

“Damn,” Suga sighed.

“He did good,” Daichi said.

“Well, he was serious about staying,” Shimizu said. “We didn’t go to the same school, but I know his high school experience wasn’t great. And he loves you guys. I don’t think he’s ever really had somewhere he’s felt like he belongs before.”

“God!” Daichi looked like he was about to cry. “Being a dad is emotional.”

“You two are doing a great job, though.”

“Thanks, Shimizu,” Suga nudged her shoulder with his own affectionately. “Hey, I want to hear what’s going on with you. Let’s the three of us take some cold drinks or fruit or something and talk on the porch.”

“Good idea, Kou. I’ll ring the bell so the kids can start getting dinner together.”

“Should be fast, we did a lot of the prep already. Drink preference, Shimizu?”

Five minutes later, they were settled in at the table on the crowded, wooden deck with cats and dogs wound around their ankles. By the time Hinata was calling the three of them in to eat, she’d explained most of her plan.

“Shit.” Suga made no move to get up and go inside. “Shit. You’re going for it.”

“Koushi.” Daichi cut his eyes sideways at his husband reproachfully.

“No, I mean, it’s a good thing! It’s a great thing. I’m just--wow. Like, a little jealous. But mostly proud. Does everyone know?”

“Uh, my family knows. Most of my friends that I graduated with too. The job that accepted me knows, obviously. They basically said that they’re not going to hold the position open, but that it tends to reopen every year, so I should reapply when I’m back ‘cause they liked me.”

Daichi nodded. “Well, good. That’s a relief.”

Suga raised his eyebrows. “Does Yachi-chan know?”  _ Ugh, she hated that smirk of his. _

“No. I was thinking she and I could take a walk after dinner. How’s it been having her?”

“Great. So great,” Daichi said, and Suga nodded in agreement. “I thought she might be--too shy? To do well with all the guys. But something about her makes her, like, the glue between the four teenagers. She gets along well with everyone, even the prickly ones. And she seems to be enjoying it here.”

“Yeah. I think she’s only here for two more weeks? We’ll miss her a lot when she leaves. Well, we’ll miss Yamaguchi and Tsukishima too, but they’ll be able to visit more often.”

Shimizu nodded and stood from her chair, ready to go inside and enjoy some delicious food. The Karasuno crew didn’t disappoint, with grilled, buttery corn-on-the-cob; a kale-and-lentil salad with some creamy tahini dressing; and juicy watermelon. The energy was celebratory, between Shimizu visiting and Kageyama staying, and they swapped stories about what they’d been up to on the farm and what was coming up for the fall semester. Yachi sat across from her, and they kept making eye contact that had Shimizu fighting a smile.

Suga, cursed little instigator that he was, waved the women away when they tried to help clean up. “Why don’t you two relax, take a stroll? We can take care of this.”

Shimizu was relieved and terrified to have alone time with Yachi. “Sure. You’re the Karasuno expert now,” she said, smiling at her kouhai. “Where should we go?”

“Oh! Um--the river, maybe?”

“Sure.”

The sky was still fairly light, but the sun’s rays were less piercing than they had been when she’d arrived. The chirping of crickets resounded throughout the trees. It felt--comfortable. Safe. Accompanied by anticipation and wiggling fear in her chest, a nervousness from being along with Yachi.

She was so special. Shimizu felt like she could look at Yachi all day. She was pretty, yes, but when she smiled--there was a brightness to her. An incomparable brightness. How did a person become like that? And was there a way to bottle it up and bring it with her when she left?

“Daichi and Suga told me that you’ve been doing well here.”

“Oh! I’m glad they feel that way.”  _ Look at her little dimples. Cute, cute, so cute.  _ “It’s been fun. I honestly didn’t know what to expect. But I’ve learned so much, and all the guys are really nice. I feel like I’ve gained seven brothers.”

“Good. I would have had to beat them up if they weren’t.”

Yachi laughed, smiled, looked at her fondly. “Let’s go right, there’s a big flat rock we can sit on. And dip our feet in the water, if you want.”

They did exactly that. The rock was warm and solid under them, and the slow, cool, creek water felt good flowing past her feet. She was very aware of how close she was sitting to Yachi. And unsure if it was too close--or too far? It really wasn’t like this with her other friends who were women, not most of the time.

“I’m impressed with you. I feel like I’d feel awkward around a bunch of guys.”

Yachi shrugged. “I thought I would too, but Daichi-san and Suga-san are really easy to be with. And so is Hinata. And Yamaguchi is really nice. And the rest just took a little to adjust. And also--” Yachi tipped her head back, gazing at the pinky-orange sky visible through the leafy trees. “I don’t know, it sounds silly. But being in groups of girls, sometimes that’s hard for me too. So being here at Karasuno has been nice in some ways.”

Shimizu frowned. “What do you mean? About being in groups of girls.”

Yachi laughed, stared at her feet swinging in the water. “Oh, it’s silly, I don’t think you’d get it. Anyway, I really want to hear about where you’re going in September. You said you weren’t going to take the job?”

“Nope. I decided not to. I’m terrified, honestly.” It was hard to be, with Yachi’s kind smile looking back at her. “The plan is to take a year off and get out of the country, like I had mentioned to you.”

“Oh, that’s so exciting!” Yachi swished her feet back and forth in the creek happily. “Where?”

“Um. Starting in Switzerland. My plan is to go to different countries and find farms that are a bit like Karasuno, actually. There’s a name for it--‘WWOOFing,’ and it stands for ‘World Wide Opportunities on Organic Farms,’ I think? Yeah, I only have the first place picked out now, ‘cause I want to be able to adjust my plans on what happens.”

“Wow. Shimizu-san! This is so great. You’ve been working so hard for as long as I’ve known you--for all of college, really, and before that too. You deserve a break. Not that I’m saying working on a farm will be easy! It’ll just be different, and a break from a certain type of work? Like I remember we talked about.”

“Exactly.” Shimizu smiled at her. 

“So you must be doing a lot, getting ready and all.”

“Yeeaah.” She gazed off into the thick trees. It was getting harder and harder to see between them, as the sun set and shadows grew. “There’s lots to do. Lots of random stuff. And trying to pack really light. And then I have random moments when I get really freaked out. Like, ‘oh god, I’m doing absolutely the wrong thing, this is a huge mistake,’ and then I have to calm down and reassure myself.”

“It makes sense,” the younger woman said. “To freak out. It’s like, self-preservation. So you shouldn’t feel bad. Your body and brain are just trying to keep themselves alive.”

She laughed. “That’s true.”

It was quiet for a moment. The space between them swelled with the sound of crickets chirping. The woods felt full, alive.

“So…” Yachi said tentatively. “When will you leave?”

“My flight is August 31st, I believe. And your first day back is--”

“August 23rd.”

Shimizu nodded. “It’s so weird, not being aware of all the school dates.”

“Ah.” Shimizu turned to see a grimace on Yachi’s face. “It’s silly, ‘cause I’ve only been there for one year--but I can’t imagine being at Asheville without you.”

A sharp pang through Shimizu’s heart, and  _ why did this hurt so badly if she knew it was coming? If she’d already walked across the stage and gotten her diploma and said goodbye to college friends she’d known for far longer. Why was the emotional crux of this graduation and moving-on moment happening here, in August, feet dangling in a creek, sitting next to one of her freshman mentees? _

She had never been good at knowing what to say in situations like these. But she needed to say something, needed Yachi to know that there were feelings on both sides, that this meant something to her. 

But it was too late: the moment was passing. 

“Sorry. I know that’s weird.” Yachi did a fake-laugh, fake-smile combination, fixed her gaze in the middle of the stream like she was going to bore a hole in it.

“No!”  _ Too much, Shimizu.  _ “Um. No. No, I understand what you mean, and I’m not just saying that.” She looked up. The sunset was fading from the sky; stars were beginning to twinkle. “I’ve just been sitting here, trying to work out my feelings and explain them in a way that makes sense. Because you were such a big part of my year.” Shimizu kept her eyes fixed firmly on the darkening sky; it was much too difficult to try to look at Yachi right now. “I don’t know, I’m sorry to start a thought and then--then not make any sense.” She half-laughed. “You’re just--very important to me? Probably more than is logical. And I’m sorry, I wish--I could make sense of my brain right now--”

“That’s okay.” Yachi’s voice was calm, soothing. When Shimizu looked into her big brown eyes, she felt safe. “Shimizu-san. Can I tell you what I meant, when I said being in groups of girls is sometimes hard for me?”

“Of course.”

Yachi nodded. “Well, I don’t  _ think  _ I ever told you this, but.” Her gaze locked into the middle of the creek, firmly away from Shimizu. “I’m gay. So. Sometimes--it’s not because I, like, like women too much to be in groups of them! It’s not that at all. It’s just, I feel like such an alien compared to other girls. Sometimes I get scared that they think I’m weird, or worse, that I’m, like--being creepy toward them? Like, being predatory? I just get nervous. So it doesn’t come super naturally to me to have big groups of girl friends. Because I get so nervous.”

“Yachi-chan.” Shimizu asked, the words thick on her tongue, “how did you know?”

“That--that I was gay?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh. Um, I just never cared about boys? And girls were so pretty that they made me nervous.”

Shimizu nodded, turned this information over in her head.

“And sometimes--well. It wasn’t just that they were pretty, but that they were--special. Like you were just saying? That’s why I thought of it. Not that I’m saying you feel the same way! But yeah, that special connection. Specific girls being really important, more than was logical. That’s part of how I knew.”

They were quiet for a moment together.

Shimizu opened her mouth, not knowing what was about to come out. “You mean, the important girls. Those were, like. Crushes?”

“Yeah.”

“And when you finally had girlfriends instead of boyfriends and stuff, it felt right?”

Yachi laughed. “When it finally happens, I’ll let you know. But I hope so.”

“You haven’t--”

“No. Ugh!” She buried her head in her hands for a moment. “I’m so useless.”

“No you’re not.”

“But  _ you’ve  _ had all sorts of boyfriends.”

“Well, I am three years older than you,” Shimizu said, grinning. “No, I’ve dated a few boys. Kissed a few boys. I always thought girls were exaggerating when they talked about how great it was. Figured eventually it would get good.” Tiny flashes of yellow light started appearing in the trees on the opposite side of the creek.  _ Fireflies _ . “But now I’ve graduated from college, and--whatever, I don’t know. Maybe I’ll find a cute goatherd boy in Switzerland who’ll rock my world. The point is, if you’re useless, so am I, and it takes time sometimes. I keep telling myself not to put pressure on myself.”

“Or a cute goatherd girl, maybe.”

Shimizu laughed. “I guess I shouldn’t rule it out.”

They sat in gentle silence, interrupted only by the crickets and the swishing of their feet through the water. Darkness was falling, making it easier to see the stars and the fireflies.

“You said you’d never had a girlfriend.”

“No.”

“But did you ever kiss a girl? To see if it felt, like--”

“Good?” Yachi smiled, turned her head to face Shimizu. “No, I haven’t.”

“We could try.”

Yachi just kept smiling, as if Shimizu hadn’t just said something life-changing. “Try what?”

Her cheeks were flushing bright red.  _ Oh god, at least it was dark _ . “We could kiss. Because none of the kisses I’ve had with boys have been great. And you’ve never kissed a girl. And we both agreed that we like each other, like a lot.”  _ Holy shit, what had she just done.  _ “Oh my god! I’m so sorry, you probably think I’m--creepy and weird, and you’re nineteen, and I’m twenty-two--”

“I don’t think that’s a bad gap. Also, I’ll be twenty in September.”

Weirdly enough, this made Shimizu feel better. “But wait. This would be your first kiss. So if I mess it up, you might hate kissing forever--”

“Shimizu-san. Would it be okay with you, if we kissed?”

“Well--yes, but I’m worried you--”

Yachi smiled, and even in the dark Shimizu could see those lovely, luminous brown eyes.  _ God, she was beautiful.  _ “Please kiss me. Think of it as, you’re doing me a favor. I promise that this is what I want. If it’s with you, it couldn’t be bad.”

As Shimizu drove toward home that night, those words were the ones that stayed with her.  _ If it’s with you, it couldn’t be bad. _

And it hadn’t been. 

Absentmindedly, she brought her fingertips to touch her lips and smiled. It had been the opposite of bad. She could say with certainty that it was the best kiss she had ever had, and Yachi had sworn up and down that no, she definitely did not hate kissing forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> autistic kageyama and shimizu are very important to me
> 
> I love reading your thoughts :) <3


	17. tanaka

Tanaka understood the situation instantly when Shimizu came to say goodbye in the middle of August. Even to the most unobservant, it was painfully obvious. The softness with which she and Yachi looked at each other, so different from the intensity with which she avoided Tanaka’s gaze. If that weren’t enough, there were the heartbroken tear tracks down Yachi’s face when she came back from walking Shimizu to her car.

It was one thing to imagine Shimizu as untouchable. Beautiful, brilliant, a level above all other mortals. It was another knowing he was simply not the one who was chosen. He could look at Yachi-chan knowing that she possessed all of the qualities that Shimizu had found lacking in him.

It wasn’t like he ever had any reason to hope for a positive outcome, so it shouldn’t hurt so much.  _ It shouldn’t hurt so  _ much. He reflected on the pain as he went about his tasks on the farm--harvesting celery and leeks, onions and garlic. It was grounding to dig fingers into the cool, damp dirt, even as the late summer sun beat down on the back of his neck. Daichi was always pestering him to put sunscreen on his neck and shaved head.

That was the bright spot of this whole situation--having his de facto older brothers and younger siblings to distract him. Daichi fussed over him. Suga was always making excuses to do stuff with him, whether it was sparring or going down to the creek or buzzing his head for him out in the yard. And there was always some drama going on with the younger five, especially as the end of summer loomed before them. Fear and sadness about splitting up manifested in bickering. Tanaka had gotten adept at breaking them up, often physically getting in between them and telling them to go take a walk.

With their feet in the creek after a long, sweaty day of planting and weeding, Suga thanked him for being such a good older brother to them. “It makes life a lot easier for me and Daichi to know you’re watching over them, but it also helps them feel more at home here, you know? Taken care of.”

Tanaka nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve never really had that before. Like, getting to be the mentor figure. Growing up with Saeko and all, and then kind of being a fuckup who wasn’t in a position to help anyone else.”

“Mmm. I’m especially glad Hinata and Kageyama are staying, then. You do a great job being their senpai. And they love you, you know.”

He scoffed, embarrassed. “Suga-san.”

“Seriously. And it just goes to show that you--you have so many life purposes ahead of you, besides loving her. It’s all-consuming now, and that’s alright. But you’re built for so much more, and there’ll be so many more people and things you’ll love and care for.”

Tanaka kicked his foot through the cool water, scowling and trying to hold back tears. “I don’t want more, besides loving her.”

Suga sighed. “Yeah. It fucking sucks.”

“I want someone to love the way you and Daichi-san love each other.”

“Mm. We got really lucky. But--” Suga rubbed a bracing hand over Tanaka’s back, “--you’re having experiences now that are making you a stronger, kinder, more loving person. As we  _ speak _ , you’re preparing to be the best boyfriend and husband possible. You’re doing exactly what you’re meant to be doing.”

“Yeah?” His eyes swam with shuddering tears.

“Promise. Dai and I are really proud of you. And grateful for you. None of this--Karasuno, the farm, having all the kids stay--would be possible without you.”

“Ugh.” Tanaka squeezed his eyes closed, forcing the tears out, and sniffed. “Thanks, Suga-san.”

Suga squeezed his shoulders. “‘Course.”

&

In the name of being the best possible senpai, Tanaka made a heroic effort to put his heartbreak to the side for the next two weeks of August. He led expeditions up the mountain hiking trails behind the house, cooked up batches of his famous pancakes, and corralled everyone into movie nights. And firefly catching sessions, and stargazing trips. He helped Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Yachi begin to collect their possessions from where they’d spread out around the house. And most importantly, he began to plan the menu for their final goodbye dinner together.

Which brought them to the second-to-last Friday in August, gathered around a kitchen table loaded with delicious food. Tanaka looked around at the seven others with a full heart. It was hard to imagine that there wouldn’t be eight again the next night.

“Anyone like to say a blessing?” Daichi asked.

A pause, and then: “Can I?” Yamaguchi offered.

“Please do.” Daichi and Suga smiled at him.

“Um.” Yamaguchi did his little habit of glancing over to Tsukishima when he was insecure. “We’re so grateful for the time spent together this summer. Thank you for this delicious meal eaten in good company. Keep us safe and close to each other even when we’re apart.” 

“Itadakimasu,” they all chorused.

There was relative quiet around the table as they dug in. He’d done a damn good job with the fried chicken, if he did say so himself. And the biscuits. And the collard greens. “Tanaka-san, this is so good,” Hinata raved; heads nodded around the table.

“Well, I had some good helpers.” He was referring to Hinata and Kageyama, who’d helped with dinner while Daichi and Suga had helped the other kids load their things in the truck.

Once they’d all sated their appetite a little and the pace of food consumption had slowed, Yachi cleared her throat a little and looked at Tanaka. “Tanaka-san...can we do the thing you talked about? Where we all share our favorite memories from the summer?”

“Yeah! Sure, Yachi-chan. If everyone else wants to.”

“Yes please,” Suga said. “I’m so curious what everyone will say.”

“I don’t know how to pick,” Yamaguchi fretted.

“I can start,” Daichi volunteered, setting his fork down. “This is a little general. But I’ve loved watching everyone learn new things and become more confident. Oh, and the time we all turned off the lights so everything was really dark and then we watched the meteor shower.” Heads nodded and people smiled fondly around the table.

“I really liked when we went camping up on the mountain!” Hinata exclaimed. “And we caught frogs by the pond.”

“Those poor frogs,” Suga sighed, and everyone laughed. “Okay. There were so, so many things I loved about this summer. But one was when it rained too hard to get much done outside and we watched movies and drank hot chocolate and ate popcorn and cuddled.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to miss that so much!” Yachi sighed. “And that time Daichi-san made us cookies?”

“Ooh, yes,” Suga agreed. “Actually, wait. A very close second for my favorite memory was at the beginning when Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, and Tsukishima-kun thought Daichi and I were close friends.” 

Tanaka snorted. Yachi’s eyes widened. “You’re joking, right?”

“Come on. I mean, at least I  _ suspected _ . These dumbasses were completely oblivious,” Tsukishima scoffed. Kageyama glared at him.

“I mean! I don’t like to make assumptions!” Hinata said defensively. 

Yamaguchi cracked up. “I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just funny, knowing what we know now.”

“It kind of is,” Yachi grinned. “Um, for one of my favorites, I guess...this sounds kind of boring, but just resting in this living room and reading? It always has good light, and it’s very cozy. And you have such interesting books. I liked that a lot.” Tsukishima nodded in agreement.

“Not boring at all,” Suga said.

“Oh, and, well. I really liked hearing Daichi-san and Suga-san tell stories! Like, about funny things that happened in the past, when Suga-san was in college. Or things like that.” Yachi finished.

Suga and Daichi laughed. “Oh god.”

“Speaking of Suga-san,” Tanaka said, frowning at him.

“Uh oh.”

“Nah, I’m messing with you. I was gonna say, I liked yours and Hinata’s birthday party. And how so many people came. It was very festive.”

“It really was,” Hinata said around a mouthful of chicken. “I felt so special!”

“You are special,” Yamaguchi grinned.

“Psh. You go, Yamaguchi.”

“Oh! Um, I really liked helping at the farmers market? It was cool to help grow the food and then be able to sell it to people. And I liked talking to people about Karasuno ‘cause I love Karasuno.” Daichi looked emotional; Suga rested a soothing hand on the back of his husband’s neck. “You wanna go, Tsukki?”

“Okay. Well, I liked when we’d play board games or cards in the living room before bed.” He shrugged. “Just a nice feeling.” Everyone nodded. “And I liked doing sparklers on July fourth, too.”

“So that leaves...Kageyama-kun?” Tanaka said.

Kageyama nodded jerkily. “Uh. I was really scared of the animals at first. But by the end, I liked feeding them with Suga-san or Daichi-san or Tanaka-san in the morning. ‘Cause they got used to me. And I actually started to like them.” A couple of people around the table grinned. “Oh. And I liked all the times we had a fire outside.”

“Well, we’ll have many, many more in the coming months,” Suga said. “Especially when our favorite people come back and visit us.” He made meaningful eye contact with Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.

Daichi nodded. “Even if you just want to come up here on a Saturday and work on homework.”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other. “We’ll be here as much as possible.”

“I’ll be here...less than them,” Yachi said regretfully. “But definitely over breaks!”

“Our hardworking college girl,” Suga said with a grin. “You’re going to do great this year.”

“Are you excited?” Tanaka asked. The eight of them spent the rest of the evening talking about their plans for the upcoming months and encouraging one another. They looked forward to all that was ahead even as they remembered all that they’d loved about the past months spent together. 

As celebratory as that night felt, the next morning dawned bright and unflinching. It happened quickly: double-triple checks that everyone had everything and teary hugs out by the truck. And all of a sudden, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama were left behind, waving goodbye as the pickup truck disappeared down the dusty road.

&

It was hard saying goodbye to summer. Fall was beautiful, but still a strange, abrupt end. Tanaka liked watching Kageyama and Hinata experience their first Karasuno fall, complete with vibrant leaves and crisp mornings, and lots more fire pits like they’d had so long ago when Hinata had first joined them in the spring. Tanaka, Suga, and Daichi each contributed some too-small clothes to Hinata, who was desperately in need of colder weather gear.

There was something about the fall and the diminished number of inhabitants that made everyone a little more...cuddly? Predictably, Daichi and Suga were the biggest culprits. Suga loved opening up his jacket so he could wrap it around Daichi like the wings of a bat. Daichi seemed incapable of sitting on the couch without Suga’s legs on his lap. Hinata getting more comfortable at Karasuno meant him adopting more habits of Tanaka’s--for example, saying “ewww!” at Suga and Daichi’s PDA.

“Our house, our rules!” Suga would shout back, or simply get up to distribute hugs to everyone, not just his husband.

It was cozy, Tanaka thought. Even when it was just Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka, it felt like a home. But there was something special about having the boys there--made the five of them feel even more like a family.

Of course, it was extra exciting to have special guests visit--Asahi, Noya, and now, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Yachi couldn’t get away much, but it was lovely when she did. Tanaka grew more and more fond of her as time went by, letting go of any last traces of jealousy toward her. All three of them had wisened up to the fact that they had a good friend who also happened to be a recent college graduate. So Suga found himself editing Yachi’s college essays and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s college  _ application  _ essays. In exchange, they worked on the fields or did chores around the house. 

The high schoolers were especially loath to leave each time. “Ivy League schools would think living on a gay, organic farm was unique, right?” Tsukishima mused. “Maybe our apps will be stronger if we drop out of our shitty high school and keep living at Karasuno.” Yamaguchi snorted.

“Ohhhhh no,” Suga said, grinning. “I’ve got my hands more than full enough with these two, thanks.” He was referring to Hinata and Kageyama’s homeschooling. Tanaka had to commend Suga for being such a diligent and patient teacher. More than once, on his way through the living room, he’d remarked that maybe he’d’ve done better in high school with a teacher like Suga.

The students studied for two hours in the morning and did an hour of independent practice problems in the afternoon. One October afternoon, Suga was working on dinner and Tanaka was stoking the woodstove fire while the kids worked at the table.

“Tanaka-senpai! Psst! Tanaka-senpai!”

“What’s up, Hinata-kun?” 

“Can you please help us?” Hinata whispered. “Suga-san’s busy cooking but we’re so confused--”

“Aw, I’m not really--I never did well in school--”

“If you could just take a look?” he wheedled. Next to him, Kageyama looked pathetically plaintive.

“Uh. I can read it, I guess.” The first question on their practice sheet: 

If 10x + 2 = 7, what is the value of 2x?

“Okay, so--huh. Well--huh. Shit, is this the PEMDAS thing?”

“What?” Hinata and Kageyama looked even more confused.

“Like, you have to move the terms around, right? So PEMDAS means to multiply and divide before you add and subtract.”

“Where do you move them to,” Kageyama asked quietly.

“Um. You have to sort them to different sides?” Blank stares. Tanaka felt an old anxiety rising up in him. “Look. I never graduated high school. And I never got my GED either. So, I’m sorry. But you should probably just wait for Suga-san.”

“Oh. Okay.” Instead of returning to their work, the teenagers seemed more interested in Tanaka and his school experience (or lack thereof). “Tanaka-senpai, why did you stop going to high school?” Hinata asked curiously. Kageyama didn’t say anything, but those striking blue eyes bored into him.

“Ah.” Better to be honest, probably. He knew these kids pretty well, and he could be a cautionary tale for them. Hopefully their opinion of him was high enough that this wouldn’t ruin it completely. “I ran into some trouble when I was younger and stupid. I, uh. Got expelled for fighting, then spent six months in jail for a misdemeanor ‘cause I had some prior offenses. Then had a hard time getting a job ‘cause of my criminal record. Yeah. Don’t do what I did. I made a lot of mistakes and I was really lucky to have great people around me to help pick me up. I don’t know where I’d be if Daichi-san hadn’t given me a chance.”

“Well, I don’t know where Karasuno would be if not for you. So...in a selfish way, I’ve always been a little grateful for the circumstances that led you to here.” Daichi walked into the cramped living room wearing gray wool socks, an old pair of jeans, and an oversized navy blue sweater. He cradled Stick the cat in his arms.

“How did you two meet?” Hinata wondered, looking from Tanaka to Daichi and back. The kid--not really a kid, he was eighteen--had wide eyes that made a person want to tell him everything.

“That might be a question for over dinner,” Daichi said, gently rocking a very pleased Stick back and forth. “Something smells good. But it looks like our students still have some work to get done, hmm?”

“It’s really hard,” Kageyama said, defeated.

“Maybe Suga-sensei would be willing to help you a little after dinner,” Daichi suggested. “And for now, you could clear off the table and help set it.”

“Yes, sir!”

“And no racing! Slow down,” Tanaka called after them. Then, more quietly: “Ah, Daichi-san. I feel like such an idiot, not knowing the stuff they’re learning.”

“There’s so much useful stuff you do know, Tanaka. Stuff that’s way more important than algebra, or whatever the fuck that is.”

“I guess.”

Daichi shifted Stick to one arm and used the free one to wrap around Tanaka’s shoulders bracingly. “I’m really glad you are the way you are.”

Tanaka chuckled, and if it sounded a little wet and sniffly, Daichi pretended not to notice. “Sometimes I can’t tell if you’re supposed to be my father figure or my older brother.”

“Up to you. Whatever makes you feel most secure. As long as you know I mean it--about being grateful you ended up here.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Dai-san. No more sappiness for tonight.”

Daichi laughed out loud. “Alright, alright.” He bent down to deposit the cat on the ground. “Let’s see if Koushi needs us.”

Suga was close to finished in the kitchen. “Hey, you two. The boys are setting all the places, so we can just bring the food out.” He peeked in the oven, trying to determine if what looked like tofu was done. “One more minute for that, but the salad’s ready, and the noodles and sauce are too.”

Daichi rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder and wrapped strong arms around his husband’s waist. “A farmer, a teacher, and a chef? God, I’m lucky.”

“Ew, PDA,” Tanaka called as he brought the salad out to the table.

“No homophobia!” Suga yelled back. Kageyama and Hinata, used to this dynamic, finished setting the table unphased.

Knowing how Hinata tended to latch onto ideas, it wasn’t surprising that he brought up the promised topic of Tanaka-senpai’s troubled past once everyone had taken their first few bites. “This tastes great, Suga-san! Oh, that reminds me--Tanaka-senpai, you were going to tell us the story of how you met Daichi-san.”

“How did one possibly remind you of the other,” Kageyama muttered; Hinata elbowed his friend, hissing at him to shut up. Suga and Tanaka shared a grin.

Tanaka sighed. “Well, you really have to start with how Dai-san met my sister.”

“You have a sister?” Hinata exclaimed.

“He does, and she’s really cool,” Suga added.

Tanaka rolled his eyes. “Sometimes. You should tell this part, Daichi-san.”

“Oh, gosh.” He took a sip of his water and frowned thoughtfully. “So it was actually around the time when Koushi and I met. I was making the trip to Asheville more often to see him.”

“‘Cause you were whipped,” Suga said, grinning.

Daichi smiled back. “I absolutely was. By our third date, I already knew I was going to marry you.” Everyone else made varying cringes of pain at how stupidly in love they were--and it actually did hurt Tanaka in his chest, thinking about how romantic it was. 

“Anyway! Sometimes I’d end up in Asheville early, or with an awkward amount of time to spare. And I found this great hardware store that was much bigger than the one in town. So I hung out there a lot, looking for stuff I couldn’t get easily near the farm. And I became good friends with a woman who worked there. Very cool, a badass, didn’t put up with patriarchal shit. And she knew a lot about practical stuff for farming and carpentry and all.”

“And she loved  _ you _ ,” Tanaka added, rolling his eyes.

“Well, she liked me ‘cause I wasn’t a dick. And she mentioned that she had a younger brother who she was kind of worried about, ‘cause he hated his restaurant job and was having trouble finding work elsewhere.”

“Because I’d been to jail.”

“I mean, yeah. Also, you hated being in a city.”

Tanaka nodded. “Saeko--my sister--and I grew up rural. So I always wanted to live in a place like that.”

“Tanaka and I met at some point--I don’t remember how, honestly. But I hired you to help me get some work done on the farm, and we got to know each other a little. And I could tell right away that you were a good guy. And I was realizing there was no way I could keep doing the Karasuno thing alone. I needed an extra set of hands, especially because….” Daichi turned to look at Suga with a little smile. “Well. It was the summer before Koushi’s senior year. And he was spending a lot of time at the farm too.”

“And I wanted to keep spending time there.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, unable to hold back a smile. “Yeah. That was your post-graduation plan. Move in with your boyfriend who didn’t have any money.”

“You wanted me to!”

“Of course I wanted you to! I was just scared I’d go bankrupt and not be able to take care of you. So I thought, how can I be more financially stable?”

“And then Daichi-san decided to give up some of his pride and hire a farmhand so he could grow Karasuno faster,” Tanaka said.

“And it worked!” Suga smiled.

“It did. Tanaka and I got more done that summer than I had the entire year before. I asked him if he wanted to stay full time and thank god, he said yes. And then, feeling slightly more financially stable, I proposed to Koushi that fall.”

“Daichi-san had a fiance and I had my dream job,” Tanaka concluded.

“Whooa,” Hinata said.

“But the moral of the story is, don’t commit crimes. And finish your high school equivalency tests,” Tanaka frowned at Kageyama and Hinata.

“So Tanaka-san was living here full time before Suga-san,” Kageyama realized.

“Yep! These two are the real farmers. I just kinda rolled up the next May.”

“And basically turned this whole place around.”

“Yeah, Koushi is smarter than me and Tanaka put together. So much of what you see around Karasuno is because he had the idea for it.”

“We  _ all  _ bring something special and needed to this place. You two included,” Suga said, looking at Hinata and Kageyama with a fond smile. “Now, I heard a rumor about some confusing algebra problems?”

“Do you want us to help clean up first, Suga-san?” Kageyama asked.

“Tanaka and I can do it,” Daichi reassured him. “Thank you for the meal, Kou.”

“It was really good, Suga-san!”

Suga smiled. “I’m glad. Now which one was confusing?...Oh, I see. 10x + 2 = 7. Kageyama-kun, do you have any ideas about where to start?”

After cleaning up and some relaxing in the living room with everyone else, Tanaka headed back to his own cabin for the night. Neither his cabin nor Daichi and Suga’s had been there when he first moved to Karasuno. He had fond memories from those early days, when it had just been him and Daichi sleeping in the attic where the boys were now.

Of course, the tiny green cabin was good too. Cozy bedding. A lamp he’d bought second-hand that cast warm yellow light around the room. Storage for his clothes, and a surface for a few knick-knacks--rocks, mementos, a picture of him with his mom before she died. And on the walls, some prints that Suga had gotten him for his birthday.

This was home. And it was even more so, because the people who were like his siblings were close by. And because familiar land was under him, steadfast, constant, and ever-giving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) hope you enjoyed this chapter <3 was it sad? is it what you expected? I'm kinda emo about how yachi and yams and tsukki had to leave........owchie
> 
> the final chapter is going to be from asahi's perspective. *however.* I am kind of a simp...,,, and I'm all about fan service. if there's a character you'd like to hear more from, I'm very willing to extend beyond the 18 chapters I have! this AU is so flexible bc it's more character driven as opposed to plot driven (in my opinion). just lmk :D


	18. asahi

“Did you have a good birthday, Asahi-san?”

Asahi glanced back in the rearview mirror to make eye contact with Yamaguchi. “I did, thank you. It always gets a little mixed in with Christmas and New Year’s stuff, but I don’t mind much. My parents live a ways east of here, so I went there for a few days.”

“Nice,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima gazed out his window at the gray sky.

“How were your holidays?”

Yamaguchi shrugged, looked at Tsukishima. “Fine, thanks. We’ve both been trying to finish college apps and everything.”

“Oh, of course! It’s a busy time for you two.”

The freckled kid sighed and grinned ruefully. “Yeah. I’m ready for it to be over.”

“You’re doing well, though,” Tsukishima piped up, still staring out the window. “You’re almost done with yours. And Suga-san said your essays were good.”

“Oh yeah, Suga-san’s been helping us a lot,” Yamaguchi explained. “But he said yours were in good shape too, Tsukki!”

“Well, good for you two,” Asahi said as he turned from the paved road onto the bumpy dirt one. “It’ll be a relief to be finished. But we shouldn’t talk about responsibilities now! Today’s about celebration.”

“I was surprised that so many people we know have similar birthdays,” Tsukishima said, voice sounding the opposite of surprised. “You, Daichi-san. Kageyama.”

“Ennoshita,” Yamaguchi added.

“And Shimizu, although she’s away this year,” Asahi continued.

“Have you heard how she’s doing?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, I think! I think she’s in Italy now?”

The freckled kid mmm’d thoughtfully. “That sounds cool.”

Asahi’s hatchback turned onto the Karasuno driveway. “I can get the gate,” Tsukishima offered, jumping out of the car as soon as Asahi put it in park.

“Thanks,” Asahi said after Tsukishima closed it behind them and slid back into the car. “I wonder if the others are here yet.” Most notably, he wondered if Noya was up at the house.

“Ennoshita was going to drive Narita, Kinoshita, Nishinoya, and Yachi, right?”

“That was the plan...oh look, that’s his car parked up there.” A dark green Civic that looked a little cramped for five people, even if two of them were Noya and Yachi sized. Asahi parked next to them, nervousness beginning to build in his gut. As he got out of the car, the air was crisp and the mud underfoot was frozen into strange ridges.

“Thank you again for the ride, Asahi-san,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, thank you!” 

“Sure thing. Let’s get inside, it’s chilly out here--”

As they got closer to the familiar house, cheerful conversation and laughter could be heard from outside. It’d been a while since he’d been back to Karasuno. Maybe a month? Asahi heard Suga’s laugh from outside and felt his heart clench happily.

“Hello,” he called from the doorway. The three of them paused by the door to unlace their shoes.

“ASAHI-SAN!!”

“Asahi! Finally, you’re here--”

“Yamaguchi!! I think you’ve gotten taller--”

“Tsukki!!!”

“ _ Don’t  _ call me that,” Tsukishima sighed as Hinata wrapped enthusiastic arms around him.

Suga tackled Asahi in a hug that almost tipped him over. “We’re so glad you’re here. C’mon in, we’ve got hot chocolate, hot cider--”

“Shoyo and Kageyama made really good cookies!” Noya enthused. “Happy belated birthday, Asahi-san--”

“Ah, thanks Noya--” Asahi let the younger man pull him into the kitchen, where Ennoshita and Narita were chilling.

“These ones are peanut butter, and these are just normal sugar cookies, and these are gingerbread cutouts--” The last two were decorated rather artistically. Asahi saw a special plate set off to the side that looked like the five Karasuno family members in cookie miniature.

“--and these are chocolate crinkles? I think. And these are jam thumbprints.”

“Happy birthday, Asahi-san,” Ennoshita piped up; Narita nodded in agreement.

“You too, Ennoshita.” Asahi smiled. “Noya, I’ll sample whatever you recommend.”

“I’ll make you a plate!”

While he was doing that, Asahi did a subtle glance around the first floor of the main house. Suga, Tanaka, and Kinoshita were sitting by the woodstove, holding warm drinks and laughing. Hinata and Kageyama were catching up with an enthusiastic Yachi and a less-so Tsukishima. Daichi was chatting with Yamaguchi over by the food. It was all exquisitely cozy in the way only Karasuno could be.

“Here you go--”

Asahi laughed. “Noya, there’s no way I’m going to be able to eat all of those.”

“Well, try! And I’ll help with the rest. Where do you want to be?”

“Hm. Oh, I haven’t said hi to Daichi yet, let’s go there--how have you been, Noya?”

He groaned. “Ugh. Let’s just say it’s a really good thing that I just have one semester left.”

“That bad?”

He grinned. “Worse.” 

Asahi snorted. “I’d offer to help, if I knew anything that would be of any use.”

“S’okay, you just keep working for your food cooperative and being the backbone of this town.” Asahi sputtered, disagreeing, before they drew closer to Daichi and Yamaguchi.

“Asahi!”

“Hey, Daichi. Thanks for having us.” They hugged.

“‘Course. Hey, happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday.” The two friends grinned at each other.

“The four of us can go sit on one of the couches--”

“Oh, Daichi-san! Can we borrow Yamaguchi?”

Daichi smiled. “I guess that’s up to Yamaguchi.”

Hinata turned to him excitedly. “Kageyama and Yachi and I were waiting for you and Tsukki to go check if the creek is frozen. Want to come?”

“Ooh, yeah. Let’s do it.” Yamaguchi waved goodbye to the older group. Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi saw the younger ones--even Tsukishima--donning layers to head outside.

“It’s not too bad out, actually,” Daichi remarked.

“Yeah! Me and Ennoshita and Tanaka wanted to play catch outside later, or something,” Noya added. Asahi shivered and Noya nudged him fondly. “You should play too, Asahi-san, I bet you have a great arm--”

“Oh, uh--”

“Yep, Asahi’s super strong,” Daichi said cheerfully. “Sit here by the fire for now, though.”

They settled in, Daichi next to his husband on the short couch and Nishinoya and Asahi on the long one. Tanaka and Kinoshita were wrapped in blankets on the floor. “Hiya!” Suga said fondly, interrupting whatever he was saying to turn and beam at the newcomers. 

It always made Asahi’s heart hurt just a little to watch Suga and Daichi together. They looked at each other with such softness and joy. It was obvious that even after being together for years, they were obsessed with each other.

Nishinoya nudged his side, whispering, “Eat cookies, Asahi-san.” Asahi remembered the plate on his lap and decided to start with a bite of the peanut-butter. Before he did, though:

“So, what’s new with you all around the homestead?” he asked, glancing from Suga to Daichi to Tanaka. This way, no one would ask him questions while his mouth was full.

“Hmm,” Tanaka mused. “Suga-san’s been reading a  _ lot _ of college essays.”

“I swear, these kids must be applying to a total of fifty colleges,” Suga sighed, grinning to show he was kidding.

“ _ And  _ you’ve still been tutoring Hinata and Kageyama for their high school equivalency tests.” Daichi rubbed the back of Suga’s neck fondly.

“Mhmm. My brain’s tired. But Hinata and Kageyama have been making good progress. And it’s a slightly less busy time around here anyway, with everything all frozen. Well, mostly frozen.”

“We’ve got a few things still growing! And our livestock don’t hibernate, of course,” Tanaka said with a grin.

“These are good,” Asahi whispered to Nishinoya, pointing at the peanut butter cookies.

“Hinata and Kageyama made those!” Daichi jumped in proudly.

“Nice.”

“Hey Asahi, when you’re done with those, will you come sit with me? I wanna braid your hair. Everyone who lives here has hair that’s too short!”

He laughed. “‘Course.” Suga had been braiding his hair ever since they’d become friends as undergrads. “So how are things on campus?” Asahi glanced from Noya to Kinoshita.

Noya let out a pained groan, pitching forward to rest his head on his knees. “Yeah, basically like that,” Kinoshita agreed. “At least this semester is over. Just one more.”

“Except for poor Yachi,” Narita added as he and Ennoshita settled on the rug in front of the woodstove.

“Yeah, poor kid.”

“She’s a sophomore, right?” Tanaka asked.

“Yep. Don’t talk about it when she gets back from being outside. This should be a stress-free time,” Ennoshita added. Suga nodded in agreement.

By the time the younger ones came back with red noses and the news that  _ yes _ , the creek was frozen, but only a little, Asahi was sitting on the carpet getting his hair braided by Suga. Ennoshita and Narita were arm-wrestling on the floor in front of the stove, with Daichi as the judge. Kinoshita, Noya, and Tanaka cheerfully spectated and ate the cookies Asahi couldn’t finish.

“You all look cold! Get yourself something warm to drink, please--” Suga said.

“Wait! Just a moment--everyone looks so nice--may I take a picture? To send to Kiy--uh, Shimizu-san?” Yachi asked.

Everyone agreed in a cheerful, overlapping chorus. Yachi took the picture; Asahi felt certain that at least a couple people would be blurry as a result of everyone’s inability to stay simultaneously still. Yachi didn’t seem too bothered by it, though.

“Perfect, thank you!”

“Yachi! Will you send it to us too?”

“Sure!”

“Yachi-chan, has Shimizu been sending you pictures too?” Daichi asked. “She’s such a flake about texting us back.”

“Oh! Yeah, she does sometimes. I could--show you?”

Yachi correctly interpreted the ensuing pandemonium as a “yes.” Everyone crowded around her so Asahi and Suga on the couch stood no chance of seeing.

“Give her space!” Daichi said firmly.

Noya scampered over to Asahi and Suga after a moment to report back. “Lots of beautiful places. And they’re all organic farms, I guess? Yachi-chan said she started in Switzerland, and then she went to France, and now she’s in Italy. They were all very picturesque.”

“Ahh, so cool,” Suga said wistfully.

“Shimizu-san just had her birthday too, right?” Noya asked.

“Yep, another Capricorn. Two years younger than me and Asahi. One year older than Ennoshita, five years older than Kageyama,” Daichi reeled off.

“Kageyama-kun’s finally eighteen!” Hinata cheered, patting his taller friend on the head. “The baby of the group--”

“I’m not the baby--”

“Well, not anymore! But there were a couple of long months when me, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all eighteen, and you were seventeen.”

Sensing some contention, Suga piped up behind Asahi. His deft hands were still woven through Asahi’s hair. “Any of the Capricorns have any birthday insights to share with us? Like, anything you’ve learned or realized this past year?”

The four of them present looked pensive. “I’ve learned that I shouldn’t let my past expectations dictate my present,” Ennoshita said slowly. “Like, just because my younger self had certain goals, that doesn’t mean I should try to live by them.” Several heads nodded, impressed.

“I agree, Ennoshita-kun,” Suga said with a smile.

“I realized--well, I think I always knew this,” Daichi said, “but I really realized it this year--that sometimes, the things that feel like distractions from what you’re supposed to be doing--are the things you’re supposed to be doing. Does that make sense? Like, the distractions were the point all along.”

“Were we the distractions, Daichi-san?” Hinata asked. 

Everyone laughed and Daichi grinned. “In part, yes. One thing’s for sure, meeting you five last year was one of the best things that’s ever happened to the Sugawara-Sawamura household.” Asahi watched Daichi turn to Suga and grin, and his own stomach did a little flip.

“Bleh! So sappy.” Tanaka made a face.

“Are you saying you don’t love your kouhais, Tanaka-san?” Tsukishima said, smirking.

He blew air out through his lips dismissively. “Of course not! It’s just--argh. Someone else go! Asahi-san!”

“Oh!” He felt everyone’s eyes land on him. “Um. Well. I think everyone has something to teach us, no matter who they are. Even if we feel like maybe we’re ahead of where they are.”

“Nice one,” Suga said, patting his head. “And look, your braid’s done.”

“Turn around!” He did so, letting everyone see the neat braid Suga had woven together. 

“It’s getting so long,” Narita marveled.

“Can I touch it, Asahi-san?” Noya asked. Asahi didn’t know if Noya knew just how difficult it was for Asahi to say no to him. There were very few things he would be able to refuse Noya.

“Sure.”

“Nice!” For all his exuberance, Nishinoya’s hands were very gentle. They felt good on Asahi’s head. “And Suga-san did a great job.”

“We still have one more Capricorn left,” Daichi noted. Everyone turned until their gazes landed on Kageyama, whose mouth was stretched into a flat line.

“Just something you learned this past year, Yama-yama-kun,” Hinata encouraged. 

Kageyama chewed on his lower lip. “Uh. I guess--it’s good to learn about as many things as possible. Even things you’re bad at at first. It’s okay to be bad at first. Even if other people are better than you.”

Hinata clapped him on the shoulder with a big grin. Asahi could practically feel Suga’s smile from where he was sitting behind him.

“Excellent,” Daichi said approvingly.

“Does this mean it’s time to go outside?” Tanaka asked.

A shiver ran down Asahi’s spine and everyone laughed. “Hmm,” Suga said. “Let’s only go out if it’s above freezing.”

Hinata ran to check the outdoor thermometer visible from the kitchen window. “Let’s see, let’s see...yep, 1 C and 34 F!”

Asahi exhaled, disappointed. “S’alright, Asahi-san! We’ll build up a nice big fire.”

“Nishinoya, why don’t you and Tanaka and the others start on it and bring us out when it’s ready?” Daichi suggested.

“Thank you,” Asahi sighed once the others had scampered outside.

“‘Course,” Suga said, grinning. “Sit by the fire here with us for a bit.” They were the only three left inside. Even Tsukishima had deigned to go out into the cold.

“This is a really nice group you two have gathered here,” Asahi commented.

Daichi sighed and leaned back against the couch. “It is. I feel like Kageyama and Hinata have grown up a lot.” Asahi nodded.

“Tanaka too,” Suga added.

“How are you really, Asahi? Now that it’s just us.”

He laughed. “Oh. You know, I’m alright. New year, everything still about the same. How about you two?”

“Hmm.” The husbands glanced at each other. “Gosh. Well, I’m tired,” Suga said, and he and Daichi laughed. “I feel like I need a vacation.”

“You should take one,” Asahi suggested. Suga looked at him quizzically. “Tanaka and Hinata and Kageyama can manage the farm on their own for a couple days, right?”

“Well--maybe,” Daichi said, frowning. “We don’t have money to stay anywhere, though.”

“I bet you could figure something out,” Asahi said. “You two are smart.”

“Hmm.” Suga hummed with a little grin on his face. “Maybe we’ll make it a goal for this year, Dai. To get off the premises together for a little break before next January.”

“I support it,” Asahi said, smiling.

The three of them talked a little about farm goings-on and town goings-on. At some point during their conversation, Void the black cat crawled into Asahi’s lap. He cooed over her cuteness, and was suddenly interrupted by the  _ BANG  _ of a screen door.

“No banging!” Daichi shouted reflexively.

“Oops, sorry Daichi-san!” It wasn’t the voice of one of the normal culprits. Kinoshita inched into the room. “Um, the fire’s getting bigger, if you three want to come sit.”

“Thanks, Kinoshita-kun!” Suga shouted. Then, in a quieter voice: “You’re kinda scary when you want to be, Dai.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and stood, helping Asahi up. “Am not. Just loud. Anyone want a snack for the road?”

Once they were all bundled up and holding a cookie of their choice (gingerbread for Asahi), they stepped into their boots on the porch. 

“Oof. I don’t know about you two, but this definitely feels below freezing to me,” Suga shuddered.

Asahi draped an arm around Suga’s shoulders and rubbed up and down. “It’d be funny if Hinata-kun lied about what temperature it was.”

The three of them were still laughing when they joined everyone around the fire. “Looks good, you all,” Suga said approvingly.

Daichi nodded. “That’s a nice fire.”

Asahi found himself sitting between Yamaguchi and Noya. There was a certain purity to the crisp, cold air, even if it burned the insides of his nostrils and hurt his chest. He smiled at Daichi and Suga on the other side of the circle. The three of them were all twenty-five, now.  _ Twenty-five _ , he had to remind himself. God, that was old. Soon he’d be thirty, and if that wasn’t nauseating he didn’t know what was.

“You okay, Asahi-san?” He glanced down to see Noya looking up at him earnestly.

“Thanks, Noya-kun. I am, it’s just hitting me that Daichi and Suga and I--we’re all getting old, you know?”

Noya made a little face. “Twenty-five?”

“Well, yeah.”

The younger man grinned. “...Nah. Not really. You’re a young twenty-five.”

Asahi laughed. “I didn’t know there was such a thing.”

“No old twenty-five year old could rock a braid like that. Or such a vibrant burgundy sweater.”

He shook his head and felt his cheeks getting pink. “You’re silly, Nishinoya.”

“Nah, I’m just right.” Noya’s smile was blinding. “Hey, you promised me a game of catch.”

“I’m--not sure I did, actually--”

Noya leapt up from the log they were sitting on and shouted out an invitation for everyone to join them. “C’mon, it’ll warm you up! Let’s see who has the strongest arms!”

Ennoshita procured a ball out of nowhere and Asahi had no choice but to follow. About half of the group trooped a safe distance away from the fire and began to toss the ball back and forth. Asahi hated to admit it, but it actually was helping him get warm.

“Nice, Asahi-san! No old twenty-five year old could throw like that!”

“Gwah!! Asahi-san is so strong--”

Asahi started cracking up. “Oh god, please--I can’t take this seriously--”

“Get your head in the game, Azumane!” Suga barked from the other side of the circle, causing them both to dissolve into laughter.

“Stop distracting him, Suga-san!”

“Yeah, Suga-san--stop it, god--” Asahi wheezed as he chucked the softball at his gray-haired friend.

“Safety first, please!” a stern voice that could only be Daichi shouted from back at the fire circle. Asahi and Suga both bent over, bracing their hands on their thighs and unable to catch their breaths from laughing. 

If Asahi thought about it too hard, it made him dizzy how he’d known this guy--Suga--since they were both eighteen. The same age Hinata and Kageyama and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were now. Had anything changed? Asahi looked over at Suga, still trying to catch his breath from laughing. Suga was a little taller, a little broader. A lot more married, a co-landowner, and a father, kind of. 

But between Asahi and Suga? No, not much was different. Suga was still like a brother to him. And through him and their friends at Asheville and beyond, they’d cobbled together this extended Karasuno family.

“Suga.”

“Asahi?” He enveloped a bewildered Suga in his arms. “You alright?”

He held Suga at arms length and grinned. “Yeah. Just love you, man.”

“Asahi!” Suga threw himself back into his strong arms. “I love you too.”

“Group hug?” a hopeful voice that sounded like Hinata said.

“Yeah! Get in here--”

Which is how Asahi, Suga, Hinata, Noya, Ennoshita, Kageyama, Kinoshita, Daichi, Yamaguchi, Narita, Tanaka, Tsukishima and Yachi ended up in a thirteen-person group hug, complete with lots of swaying back-and-forth, giggling, and comments like “who smells so nice?!”

“I love you guys,” Asahi said bashfully as they separated. “And I’m so grateful for you.”

“We’re grateful for you, Asahi-san!” Noya hollered as he pounced on his back.

“Happy birthday, Asahi!”

“And Daichi, Ennoshita, and Kageyama!” someone shouted, and people added their own cheers. 

_And it was_ , Asahi thought,  _a very happy birthday_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks very much for reading along with me :') and leave a comment telling me what you liked! there's a small chance I'm not done w this AU, but I'm probably done w it for now at least. if there's something specific within it you want to read about, drop me a comment and I just might write it!! xoxoxoxox <3


End file.
